Hotel Dusk: Habitación 215Versión Propia
by codelyokofan210399
Summary: Estamos a 28 de diciembre de 1994. Han pasado unos 15 años desde que Kyle Hyde descubrió la verdad sobre el Hotel Dusk y su amigo Bradley. Ahora, será otra persona quien descubra todos los tenebrosos sucesos que rodean a este hotel y la verdad sobre Bradley. El destino hará que esta treceañera inicie su carrera detectivesca con una aventura macabramente similar a la que vivió Kyle.
1. Capítulo 1

LOS ANGELES, 28 DE DICIEMBRE DE 1994

"Moon Princess". La canción inunda toda mi sencilla habitación. Estoy en mi cama, escribiendo en mi agenda de cuero. Mi padre tiene una parecida. Me parezco bastante a mi padre, o eso dicen. Estoy muy a gusto con la música, relajada. Aunque hoy no voy a pasar la noche en casa. Mi madre está en viaje de negocios y mi padre tiene que cumplir un recado de su jefe en Nevada, así que pasaré la noche en algún hotel barato. Solo de pensarlo me imagino la voz de mi progenitor ordenándome que haga la maleta de una vez por todas. Mis expectativas se cumplen. Mi padre invade mi cuarto, enviando al garete la tranquilidad.

-¡Conque aquí te escondes! ¡Te he dicho hace rato que empieces con la maleta! ¡Vamos, no seas perezosa!

-¡Ya voy, solo quería despejarme un poco! Vaya ejemplar…

En fin, no voy a ponerme a discutir. Dejo la agenda en la cama, apago mi tocadiscos, abro la maleta roja que tengo en la mesa y empiezo a seleccionar un par de mudas de mi armario de mala gana. Meto un par de camisas, un pantalón rojo, unas mallas negras, un fular a topos, una bufanda de rayas y un pijama de franela de color rojo con conejitos rosas. Añado unas zapatillas viejas con una oveja como diseño. La ropa interior, por supuesto, aunque no voy a hablar de ella. Sé de sobra que como mucho voy a usar el pijama, y nada más. No suelo estar todo el día cambiándome de atuendo.

-Ah, sí, la cartera de antes…

Mi padre me ha dejado el dinero para pagar el hotel y otros gastos extra que pueda tener. No es que estemos forrados, la verdad. Si lo estuviéramos, no tendría que pasar la noche fuera porque sé que mi padre ya habría dimitido.

-¡Nos vamos, pelirrojilla!-. La voz de mi padre resuena por todo el apartamento.

Sí, soy pelirroja. Un color muy bonito para el pelo. Casi todo el mundo que me conoce se fija en mi melenita escarlata. Pero, ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Cierro la maleta con la llave cochambrosa, la sujeto de la asa, cojo mi agenda y abandono mi habitación.

Como siempre, el coche está allí, esperándonos. Me gusta tratarlo como si fuera un ser vivo. Cuando mi padre lleva varios días sin usarlo, me da penita. Sí, vale, ¿Qué pasa? Me da pena un coche. Sé que tengo que replantearme mi vida, ¿Y qué? Ocupo el asiento trasero después de endiñarle a mi padre la maleta para que la guarde. Soy así y lo demás son tonterías.

Empiezo a mirar el aburrido paisaje invernal de diciembre. Es el último miércoles del año, aunque a mi padre no parecen entusiasmarle nada estas fiestas. Me hace un regalito, por supuesto, pero no soporta los villancicos. Todavía no sé por qué, pero los odia con toda su alma. No conozco mucho a mi viejo, aunque lo quiero más de lo que aparento. Trabaja como vendedor a domicilio para una empresa llamada Red Crown. Se llama Kyle Hyde. No sé por qué tiene este trabajo, ya que es un tipo más bien arisco y taciturno, siempre en su mundo. Es un hombre misterioso para mí. Lleva el pelo castaño corto, ligeramente peinado. Su atuendo es casi siempre el mismo, una camisa, una corbata, unos pantalones oscuros a juego con la chaqueta de su empresa y unos zapatos corrientes y molientes. Es alto, lo que le confiere un aspecto atlético, aunque tiene ya sus 48 tacos. Se conserva bastante bien, lo admito. A veces le pregunto por su pasado, pero el muy listo siempre me da largas para no hablar del tema. Poco a poco voy sucumbiendo al sueño…

Mi padre me despierta con los griteríos que él mismo se dice.

-¡Mierda!

Maldita sea, ahora que estaba dormida soñando que vivía entre fajos de billetes. La realidad puede ser cruel.

-¡Maldita sea, baja el volumen, estaba frita!

-Perdona, es que se ha encendido la puñetera lucecita del depósito de la gasolina. He de ir a echarle.

-¿Y por esa estupidez has de soltar un taco que se ha oído en 20 kilómetros a la redonda? Hyde, te estás haciendo viejo.

-A mí me lo dirás, pelirrojilla.

-¿Falta mucho? Estoy segura de que no volveré a dormirme y no me apetece estar mirando arbolitos.

-Ya casi hemos llegado.

-¡Pero si aquí no hay nada!

-Deja ya de quejarte, señorita, es lo que haces todo el día. Como si a mí me apeteciera aceptar este maldito encargo.

-Mira, allí hay una gasolinera. Échale al depósito antes de que se te vuelvan a fundir los fusibles.

Silencio. Muy típico de mi padre. La verdad es que es un raro, igual que yo. Ironías de la vida. Aunque he de admitir que a mí también me vendrá bien parar. Mi vejiga ha pasado a estar en alerta.

El viejo Hyde aparca con un frenazo que me hace tambalear.

-Ahora vuelvo. Voy al baño.

-No te alejes o me vas a oír cuando te coja.

Mientras mi padre se queda echando gasolina entro en el baño de mujeres. Algo asqueroso, como me esperaba. Así que prefiero no tardar en irme de allí. Al cabo de unos 10 minutos, me siento mucho más aliviada. Me dispongo a volver con el viejo carcamal, aunque algo me hace desviar la vista un momento. Una niña. Tal vez de mi misma edad, pero de apariencia más inocente. Lleva una melena rubísima, algo despeinada, ropa que parece que abriga, pero a la vez sencilla, un collar y un par de pulseras, una en cada mano. No parece haberme visto. La verdad es que parece que está triste. Intento preguntarle, pero para cuando me quiero dar cuenta, ya se ha marchado.

-Sí que has tardado. Anda, sube al coche.

Mi padre me abre la puerta, se asegura de que no me va a pillar la mano y cierra enérgicamente.

-Oye, papá, antes he visto a una niña rubia vagando en mitad de ningún sitio.

-Habrá venido con sus padres.

-¡Pero si no había nadie más a parte de unos servidores!

-Pues será hija de los dueños, o algo así. No le des importancia y estate quietecita. ¡Maldita sea, ponte el cinturón! ¡Como me pillen me matan!

Rechisto a la vez que me pongo el cinturón. Algo hace que no pueda quitarme la imagen de esa niña de la cabeza. ¿Qué haría allí? ¿Por qué estaría triste?

20 minutos pasan rápido para mí. Mi reloj de pulsera de manecillas marca alrededor de las 5 de la tarde. Mi padre para enfrente de un cuchitril que está en medio de la nada. Tiene una estructura muy vieja y desgastada. En la azotea tiene el nombre del hotel en luces de neón, a esas horas apagadas: Hotel Dusk.

-Vamos, pequeña. Ya hemos llegado.- Mi padre me tiende la maleta.- ¿Tienes la llave? ¿Y el dinero?

-Sí, papá. Lo tengo todo preparado. ¿Pero por qué este hotel en especial? Está para el arrastre, y no me hace gracia llevar casco.

-Por nada en especial…

Sé que mi padre me está mintiendo. El tono le delata a leguas.

-Solo será una noche, cielo. Solo te pido que te portes bien y tengas cuidado.

Me llamo Kylie Hyde. Soy una chica de 13 años más o menos normal. Con mis cosillas, evidentemente. Me encanta llevar chaqueta y corbata y los zumos embriagadores. No tengo un color en particular, pero sí un animal: el conejo. Tengo la cara de mi padre (sin perilla, claro está), el ojo derecho color chocolate y el izquierdo, verde bosque (tengo heterocroma, una cosa muy rara en humanos) y el pelo pelirrojo, pero de ese pelirrojo que no se nota que es de bote. Me gusta el jazz y normalmente me atraen las situaciones misteriosas. Tengo tendencia a investigar por todas partes. La verdad sea dicha, tampoco soy muy sociable y en la escuela no tengo demasiados amigos. Mi segundo nombre es Brenda. ¿En qué estarían pensando mis viejos?

-¡Kylie!

-Voy…

Entramos en el hotel. Por un momento temía que la puerta se cayera a pedazos y con ella la pared, pero nada, falsa alarma. No se ve ni un alma.

-Vaya tugurio al que me has traído, Hyde.

-Mi jefe me llama por mi apellido. ¿No puedes acostumbrarte a llamarme "papá" y no "Hyde"?

-Lo siento, Hyde- Me encanta picar a mi padre.

Nos acercamos a lo que parece el mostrador de recepción. Cada vez que avanzo hacia un mueble temo por mi vida. Mi padre pulsa el timbre varias veces. De una puerta sale una mujer castaña con el pelo ligeramente recogido, de unos 30 o 40 años.

-¡Papá, estoy ocupada! ¡No puedes llamarme para quejarte a cada minuto! ¿Eh? Pero si… ¡No son mi padre!

-¿Su padre?- pregunto como una idiota.

-Sí, el dueño del hotel. Es majo, pero está todo el día no dando un palo al agua. Siento haberles confundido con él.

Pausa. La mujer carraspea.

-Me llamo Jenny Smith. Soy la recepcionista. Bienvenidos al hotel Dusk.

-¿Jenny? ¡¿Usted es la hija del dueño?!

-¡Papá! ¿De qué os conocéis?

-¿Eh? Nada, nada, estaba pensando. Disculpe.

-Así que quieren una habitación.

-Para ella, yo esta noche trabajo fuera.

-Ya veo. Es menor de edad, ¿No? En ese caso deberían enseñarme el carné de la niña y usted debería firmar una autorización conforme la deja pasar la noche aquí.

Sin que nadie me diga nada, me acerco a los sofás y dejo la maleta en la mesa mientras mi padre escribe la autorización que me permita pasar en el hotel la noche sola. La abro una vez más con la llave y saco mi carné de la cartera. Vuelvo a meter la cartera en la maleta y cierro.

-Rellena la hoja de inscripción y te daré la habitación, pequeña.

-Vamos, Kylie.

-No soy un bebé, papá, sé escribir sola.

Cojo el bolígrafo con la mano con la que escribo (la izquierda) y relleno la hoja de inscripción siguiente:

NOMBRE: Kylie Hyde

ESTADO: Los Ángeles, California.

DIRECCIÓN: Apartamentos Cape West, 202.

FECHA DE HOY: 28 Diciembre 1994

Le doy la hoja de inscripción y mi carné a Jenny Smith.

-¿"Kylie Hyde"? ¿Te llamas Kylie Hyde, pequeña?

-Mírelo, eso dice mi carné.

-Hm, vaya…

-¿Ocurre algo?-. Mi padre lo dice como si ya se oliera lo que va a pasar.

-Es que… Hace un tiempo vino una niña con el mismo nombre.

-¿Con el mismo nombre que yo? Es raro, no tengo un nombre muy común.

-Así es. Si ahora me pongo a hacer memoria, tendría tu edad, tal vez un poco más pequeña. Era rubia, alta y delgada.

¿De dónde me suena esa descripción? Ya lo tengo, la niña de la gasolinera.

-¿Cómo puede ser?

-¿Qué dices? ¿Conoces a alguien con el mismo nombre que yo, papá?

-No, no, claro que no. Pero es posible. Norteamérica es muy grande, cielo.

-En fin… No pasa nada por eso, ¿No? Vino con su padre.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Es muy tarde! ¡Ed me va a matar otra vez!

-¿Eh?

-He de irme ya, cielo. Pórtate bien y no molestes, ¿Eh? No quiero disgustos.

-Te lo prometo, Hyde.

-Así me gusta.

Le doy un beso en la mejilla a mi padre. Me siento rara al hacerlo.

-Te llegará un paquete de tu madre, ¿Eh? Disculpe, señora Smith, ¿Podría mandarle el paquete a mi hija en cuanto llegue?

-Por supuesto, descuide. Yo me encargaré de cuidar de Kylie, señor Hyde.

-Gracias. Adiós, pelirrojilla. Te llamaré cuando llegue.

Mi padre se despide de mí y sale del hotel. Me despido de él con la mano. A saber qué me mandará mi madre en ese paquete.

-En fin, Kylie. En cuanto a tu habitación… Te daré la 215. Toma la llave.

Cojo la llave de la habitación 215. Lleva un llavero de tela desgastado en el que pone el número y la palabra "Deseo".

-¿"Deseo"? ¿Y eso a qué viene?

-Es el nombre de la estancia.

-¿Lleva nombre?

-¡Claro! Es el toque personal del hotel. Todas las habitaciones tienen el suyo: "Amor, Coraje, Alba, Ángel, Éxito…" Pero mi favorita es "Deseo".

-¡Vaya chorrada! Eso me parece una macabra estupidez.

-¿Cómo?

-Ponerles nombre es una pérdida de tiempo. Con un número es más que suficiente.

-De acuerdo, ya veo que no te gusta perder el tiempo, pero hay gente a la que le gusta este toque. Entonces me ahorraré contarte la historia.

-¿Qué historia?

-Nada, nada, patrañas.

-No se haga la interesante, se lo ruego. ¿De qué me habla?

-De acuerdo, te lo contaré. Es una historia que tiene que ver con tu habitación, la 215.

-¿Fantasmas o algo así?

-¡Bah, nada que ver! ¿Tienes un sueño, niña?

-Los sueños no son para chicas como yo, al menos de momento.

-Ya veo… Pero en fin… Tal vez algún deseo puede hacerse realidad esta noche, ¿Entiendes?

-¿Me está diciendo que esa habitación concede deseos?

-Sí. Ya son dos personas las que lo afirman. Así que…

-¡Ja, ja, ja! No esperaba que me fueran a contar una historia así.

-De acuerdo, ya has dejado claro que no te importan este tipo de cosas. En fin… Me encargaré de ver qué ha pasado con el paquete que ha dicho tu padre. Si aparece, llamaré al botones y te lo subirá a tu cuarto.

-Por mí, estupendo.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Sí.

-Disfruta de tu estancia. Las escaleras están a la izquierda del vestíbulo. Las encontrarás enseguida.

-Vale.

Me dispongo a ir hacia el vestíbulo. Antes de llegar oigo la puerta con el mismo crujido que ha hecho cuando yo la he abierto antes.

-Disculpe, ¿Tienen habitaciones?

La voz masculina que oigo es algo ronca. Me giro y confirmo mis sospechas: Un hombre muy mayor acaba de entrar. Va vestido sencillamente y se apoya en el suelo con un bastón. No sé por qué, pero mis piernas no respondieron y me vi incitada a oír esa conversación.

-Bienvenido, señor, al hotel Dusk. Sí, tenemos habitaciones. ¿De qué tipo le interesa?

-Mi mujer me habló de una habitación de este hotel un tanto especial. La habitación de los deseos.

-Sé cuál dice. Pero siento comunicarle…-Jenny no puede acabar.

-¡No me diga que está ocupada! Oh, qué decepción.

-Lo siento enormemente. ¿Quiere que le preparemos otra?

-De acuerdo. Necesitaré cobijo esta noche.

El resto de la conversación es más monótona, así que dejo de cotillear como una vulgar maruja y continúo. De nuevo, he de parar por la presencia de un hombre.

-¿Eh?

-¿Ocurre algo, señor?

-No, no, es que… ¿Dónde están tus padres, pequeña?

-Me alojo sola. Mi padre ha firmado la autorización ya que tiene un recado de negocios y no puede llevarme. Esto… No quiero ser maleducada, pero ¿Con quién tengo el honor de hablar?

-¿Yo? Soy el dueño del hotel, Dunning Smith.

Menudo nombrecito tiene el tipo.

-Ah, así que es usted.

-¿Ya me has visto?

-No, es que la mujer de recepción me confundió con usted.

-Ya veo. Mi hija te ha confundido conmigo.

-Sí, y oiga. Quería preguntarle una cosa.

-Dime.

-¿Recuerda a alguien con mi mismo nombre que viniera por el hotel?

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Kylie Hyde. Su hija lo comentó, y era para ver si sabía algo…

-Hm… Ahora mismo no me suena. Si me acuerdo o cualquier cosa, te avisaré. Te alojas en la habitación…

-215.

-Perfecto, me acordaré. Adelante, disfruta de tu estancia. He de marcharme.

Sin más palabras, Smith se marcha por el pasillo derecho. Avanzo hacia la izquierda. Tal y como me había dicho Jenny, allí están las escaleras. Empiezo a subirlas y vuelvo a temer por mi vida al oír los crujidos que hace ese armatoste. De nuevo, vuelven a interrumpir mi marcha. Un crío está sentado en las escaleras.

-¿Eh?

El niño sigue jugando sin prestarme atención.

-Disculpa, pequeño. Estás interrumpiendo el paso. Apártate.

-No.

Lo que me faltaba, maldita sea… ¿Por qué no me deja el mundo en paz?

-¿Por qué no?

-Estoy jugando.

-¿Jugando? Esto no es una ludoteca, chaval.

-¡Ya lo sé! Estamos en unas escaleras.

-Muy bien, premio para el caballerete. ¿Y para qué sirven las escaleras? Para pasar. Déjame pasar.

El chico sigue ahí, sin moverse ni un milímetro. Suspiro para mis adentros. Me tranquilizo como puedo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-¡Cállate! ¡No pienso decirte nada, zampabollos!

-¿Zampabollos? ¿Tan regordeta estoy?

Me estoy mosqueando. Intento contar hasta 50, pero no funciona.

-¡Estás empezando a cansarme! ¡No pienso aguantar más!

-¡Uuuuuh, qué miedo me da! ¿Y qué piensas a hacer, listilla?

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo? Podría avisar a la recepcionista para que te riña. O tal vez avisar a tu madre y que vea lo bien que te portas.

-¿Llamar a…? ¿Mi madre?

-¿Dónde está tu madre?

-No está aquí.

-¿Y eso?

No responde. Decido modificar mi personalidad temporalmente.

-Vamos, pequeño, ¿Por qué no quieres apartarte? Si tienes una buena razón…

-No puedo acabarlo…

Pienso que lo que no ha acabado de montar es su buen carácter, pero no lo digo, ni mucho menos.

-¿El qué?

-Un puzle.

-Vale, ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso para que no te muevas?

-No puedo acabarlo. Pensaba irme al acabarlo, ¡Pero no puedo! ¡No puedo acabarlo! ¡Bua, bua!

El niño se echa a llorar. Menudo renacuajo más plasta.

-Vale, te ayudaré a acabarlo. Déjame a mí.

-¿Me ayudarás, zampabollos?

-¡No me llames eso! Me llamo Kylie Hyde. Si piensas hablarme, llámame por mi nombre.

-¿Zampabollos Hyde?

-Bah, déjalo. Enséñame ese puzle.

Me pongo a montar un puzle como si fuera una criaja de cinco años. Humillante, sin duda. El puzle es del Conejito Rosa, el conejo que sale en mi pijama y el conejo que es mi hucha. Pan comido. En menos de 3 minutos, está listo.

-Ale, ya está. Puedes marcharte.

Me dice que no con la cabeza.

-¿No? ¿Pero qué?

-¡¿Qué tiene de divertido si no lo acabo yo?!

El chaval coge el puzle y lo tira por las escaleras.

-¡¿Pero qué haces?! ¡Por lo menos podrías haberme dado las gracias!

-¡Cartucho, que no te escucho!

-Así no llegarás lejos…

Me enfado de verdad. Ya parezco mi viejo.

-¡Será mejor que te comportes!

-¿Eh?

-¡Recoge ahora mismo el dichoso puzle!

-¡No puedes obligarme!

-¡Tú lo has tirado y tú lo vas a recoger! ¡Hala, ya estás tardando!

-¡De acuerdo! Lo siento…

Hago valer mi autoridad y el chiquillo se acojona. Pero por lo menos ya lo ha recogido todo.

-¿Contenta?

-Sí, eso está mejor.

-Lo siento, yo…- El niño se pone a llorar otra vez.

-Vale, ya está, déjalo.

Siguen los llantos.

-Vamos, tranquilízate. Oye, yo no quería…

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Te lo has tragado, ja, ja.

El chaval aquél coge el puzle y sube las escaleras riéndose de mí.

-¡Maldita sea, no hago más que perder el tiempo!

Diviso una pieza del puzle en un eslabón de la escalera. La recojo de mala gana y sigo subiendo.

Acabo por fin de subir las escaleras. Pero nada, otra vez igual. Una chica rubia sale de la habitación 213. Parece aturdida, así que hago que baje de las nubes.

-Hola.

-Ah…

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-Nada, nada, déjalo.

-Como quieras, siento haberte molestado. Adiós.

Me dispongo a dejar a la rubita, pero me vuelve a hablar. La gente es muy cansina.

-Oye…

-¿Sí?

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Yo? Kylie Hyde, estoy en la 215.

-Yo soy June. June February.

¿June February? Lo que tú digas, rubita. A saber de dónde ha salido. Debe tener por lo menos 20 años.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-15 años.

Muy bien, Hyde, muy bien deducido, sabuesa de tres al cuarto.

-¿Y tus padres?

-Vengo sola.

-Ah, como yo. Mi padre está de viaje de negocios.

-También el mío.

-Oye, ¿Sabes quién es el chiquillo de las escaleras?

-¿El qué?

-Un crío que estaba en las escaleras, de unos diez años. ¿Sabes dónde se aloja?

-Ah, ya, Christian. Se aloja con su viejo y su hermana mayor en la 219. Parece un tío algo torpe. ¿Algo más?

-No, por ahora.

-De acuerdo. ¡Chao!

June se mete en su habitación y cierra la puerta.

-A ver si puedo llegar por fin.

Llego con la llave en mano. Estoy a punto de lograr mi objetivo cuando…

-¿Hola?

Mierda… Estaba tan cerca…

-¿Sí?

-Tú eres la de la 215, ¿No?

-Así es. Kylie Hyde.

-Yo estoy en la 216 con mi madre. Me llamo Dave.

-¿Querías algo?

-No, nada en concreto. Solo comprobar qué clase de tipo se alojaba en la 215.

-¿Perdón?

-Ahora que te conozco, sé que no eres una de esas babosas que van tras una buena foto mía.

-¿Una foto tuya? Oye, no eres feo ni nada de eso, ¿Pero para qué quiero tu foto? Tengo otras cosas en qué pensar.

Dave se mosquea y vuelve a su habitación.

-Será chulo el tío… Bah, dejémoslo.

Por fin introduzco la llave en la cerradura y consigo entrar en mi habitación. Es muy sencilla, con una cama algo grande para mí, muebles viejos y un bodegón colgado.

-Vaya tontería me ha soltado Jenny. ¿Para qué tanta invención? Bah, voy a olvidarlo.

Dejo la maleta en una mesa redonda que hay en una esquina de la habitación. Aprovecho para relajarme un poco, revolcarme en la cama, etc. Me encanta dar vueltas en las camas y sentir esa frescura tan agradable en la cara. Suena el teléfono.

-Vaya, qué famosa soy…

Me siento en la cama y descuelgo el auricular. Oigo una voz femenina al otro lado.

-¿Kylie?

-Hola, mamá. ¿Qué tal te va en Beverly Hills?

-Pues bien, gracias. ¿Tu padre ya te ha dejado en el hotel? -Sí, así es. Se ha ido preocupado porque Ed se enfade.

-¡Ja, ja! Muy propio de tu padre. ¿Y qué, estás bien?

-Sí, claro, solo que los del hotel parecen empeñados en darme la brasa.

-No seas borde, Kylie, lo digo por tu bien.

-Lo que tú digas, mamá. Oye, ¿Sabes qué? La recepcionista ha dicho que hace ya un tiempo vino al hotel una chica con el mismo nombre que yo con su padre. ¿No te parece raro?

-Pues sí… ¿sabes? A tu padre le pasó lo mismo cuando se alojó en ese hotel antes de que tú nacieras.

-¿Papá se alojó en el hotel? No me lo ha dicho.

-¿Ah, no? Bueno, ya le conoces. No le gusta mucho hablar de esto.

-¿Y un tipo que se llamaba Kyle Hyde vino también antes que papá? ¿No te parece que podría estar relacionado?

-Igualita a tu padre, hija mía. Si quieres saber más de eso, pregúntale a tu padre. ¿Vale?

-Sí, mamá. Me tiene que llamar, así que le preguntaré.

-Estupendo. Oye, ¿Y mi paquete?

-No ha llegado. El de Correos se habrá retrasado con las entregas.

-Vaya… Pues llámame cuando llegue, ¿Vale?

-Sí. ¿Qué hay en el paquete?

-No mucho, solo unos regalitos que te he comprado.

-Mamá…

-Y también unas chuches, que sé que te encantan.

-Gracias, eres un sol, mamá.

-Nada, cariño. Tengo ganas de verte pronto.

-Sí, vale. Adiós.

-Chao.

Cuelgo el auricular. Mi madre se llama Rachel. Es secretaria de la empresa de mi padre. Allí se conocieron. El jefe la ha enviado a Beverly Hills para reunirse con un cliente importante y procesar no sé qué rollos. En cambio, mi padre tiene que ir al centro de Nevada a recoger unas entregas. Pero lo que me ha dicho mi madre… ¿Por qué mi padre me ocultaría algo así? Estoy segura de que se acordaba. Intentaré sonsacarle algo cuando me llame.

Algo me hace despertar de mi letargo detectivesco. De nuevo el teléfono. Lo cojo de nuevo. Suena otra vez una voz de mujer, pero no es mi madre.

-¿Kylie, pequeña?

-Señora Smith…

-¿Qué tal tu habitación? ¿Todo en orden?

-Me hará el apaño, gracias.

-Me alegro mucho. Llamaba porque me olvidé de comentarte una cosilla. Tienes que pagarme la habitación por adelantado.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-No me malinterpretes, pequeña, no digo que no me fíe de ti, es solo que la primera vez que vienes al hotel se paga por adelantado.

-Comprendo.

-Supongo que tienes el dinero, ¿No? Tu padre me dijo que te lo dio.

-Así es. Pero espere un minuto. ¿Quiere que vaya ahora mismo a pagarle?

-¡No, bonita, tranquila! Acabas de llegar y estarás muy cansada. Puedes echarte una siesta, si quieres. Si tienes un ratito antes de cenar, te lo agradecería.

-Claro.

-Gracias. Cuelgo.

Tal y como me ha dicho, Jenny Smith cuelga. En ese momento me viene a la cabeza que metí el dinero en mi maletín, así que me dirijo a sacarlo antes de que se me pase por alto y quede en ridículo. No sería la primera vez. Meto la llave en la cerradura y ¡Zas! La vieja llave se parte en dos.

-¡Mierda! ¡Ahora tenía que ser precisamente! ¿Y ahora qué? Espera…

Recuerdo una lección que mi adorado padre me enseñó cuando una vez se cerró la puerta del apartamento mientras estábamos fuera y no teníamos la llave: un alambre. ¿Pero de dónde lo consigo? Tal vez doblando un clip….

-Esto está chupado…

Doblo el clip que encuentro junto al folleto en forma de alambre. Pruebo a abrir mi famosa maleta, pero nada. Demasiado fino.

-Esto es inútil. Necesito algo más gordo o no iré muy lejos…

Toc, toc. Llaman a la puerta. Genial, justo lo que me faltaba. Qué remedio, hay que ir a abrir.

-¿Quién es?

Una voz de niña me contesta desde el otro lado.

-Soy la botones. Traigo un paquete para usted.

Abro la puerta. No veo casi a la supuesta botones. Solo un poco de su cabellera castaña y rizada. La voz no parece adulta, sino más bien joven. Extraño, sin duda.

-Ha llegado un paquete a su nombre.

-Estupendo. Déjalo por aquí.

-Lo siento, tengo otra caja encima. ¿Me la aguantas un segundo?

-Claro.

Cojo la caja que la botones tiene arriba. La coloco sobre mi cama. La botones mira hacia abajo.

-Bueno, me abro…

-¿"Me abro"? ¿Qué dices?

-No, nada, esto… He de irme… Quiero decir… Hyde… ¡Mierda!

-Espera un segundo… ¡Esa voz me suena!

-¡Eso es imposible!

-¡Mírame!

-¡Tengo que irme!

¿Qué le pasa a esa niña? ¿De qué tiene miedo? ¿Y por qué trabaja ya de pequeña?

-Oye.

-¿Sí?

-¡He dicho que me mires!

Cojo a la botones y hago que me mire a la fuerza. Esa cara…

-¡Tú!

-¡Mierda!

-¡Te conozco!

-¡Ahora sí que la he cagado!

-¡Louise!

Louise suspira.

-Perfecto, ya me has descubierto. Mi viejo me matará. En fin, de perdidos al río. ¿Cómo te va la vida, Hyde?

La chica es Louise DeNonno. Es una vieja conocida. Mi padre y el suyo son amigos, y quedaron un día y nos presentaron. Casi me había olvidado de ella. Pero no entiendo de qué tiene miedo.

-¿Por qué trabajas de botones?

-Mi viejo es el botones, pero se ha tenido que ir y me ha pedido que le sustituya. No tiene arreglo, está como una chota. Pero en fin…

-Vale, lo pillo. ¿Y de qué tenías miedo?

-También me lo dijo mi viejo. Que procurara que ningún conocido me viera.

-¿Por?

-Mi padre no quiere que nadie le pille currando aquí. En fin, no quiero hablar de eso, ¿Vale? ¿Qué tal tu viejo? ¿Qué haces sola?

-Está haciendo un recado, así que pasaré la noche aquí, sola.

-¡Eso es genial! ¡Corrámonos una buena juerga!

-Louise, no tienes remedio. ¿No tenías que trabajar para sustituir a tu viejo?

-No me des el tostón, colega. ¡Ya que has venido podemos pasarlo bien!

-Como quieras. Oye, y si tu padre te ha dicho que vigilases con los nombres conocidos, ¿Nunca has visto a nadie llamada como yo?

-¿Qué?

-La señora Smith lo comentó. Hace un tiempo vino una chica llamada como yo. ¿Tu padre no te contó nada?

-Pues no me suena de nada. Mi viejo me lo cuenta todo, y dudo que se le escapase un detallito de esa clase. Bueno, si necesitas algo, no me busques, que no quiero trabajar.

-Bocazas.

-He de entregar otra caja, así que me las piro, vampiro.

-Chao.

Louise se va. ¿Qué posibilidades había de volver a encontrarla aquí? Casi ninguna, supongo. En fin, no te hago esperar, mamá. Voy a ver qué regalito suculento me has comprado en Beverly Hills.

Me acerco a la cama y abro el paquete que me ha dado Louise. Solo hay un cuaderno cochambroso.

-¿Pero qué? No hay chuches, ni regalo. Este no es el paquete de mi madre. ¡Esa maldita bocazas se ha equivocado de paquete! ¡Mierda, todo me sale al revés!

Decido irme a recepción para quejarme. De nuevo, el teléfono estropea mis planes.

-¿Quién será ahora?

Cojo el teléfono. La voz de mi padre penetra en mi oído.

-¿Papá? ¿Dónde estás?

-Ya he llegado a Nevada, Kylie. Estoy en la calle, en una cabina telefónica. ¿Todo bien por ahí?

-Sí, bueno, digamos que sí. Ha habido un pequeño problema con un paquete, pero voy a ir a arreglarlo. Y papá…

-Dime…

-Mamá me ha dicho por teléfono que te alojaste hace un tiempo en este mismo hotel. ¿Por qué me mentiste?

-Mierda… Así que ya lo sabes…

-¿Pero por qué demonios me lo ocultas? ¿Pasó algo malo?

-No es nada, cielo. Olvídalo.

-No quiero. Me lo vas a contar sí o sí.

-Kylie, déjalo, de verdad. No pasó nada importante.

-Bueno, conque esas tenemos, ¿Eh? Pues me lo vas a contar, aunque sea algo "no importante", porque si no, le diré a mamá que a veces te levantas por la noche y te pegas un par de tragos de bourbon.

-Mierda… ¿Eso también lo sabes? ¿Es que me espías?

-No es nada importante. Así que se lo contaré a mamá. Como no tiene importancia…

-Maldita sea, cada día me pasa algo. De acuerdo, microbio, tú ganas. Te contaré algo. Pero ahora no. Se me está acabando el tiempo.

-Pues llámame después. Y si no, tengo tu número. Y si no me lo coges… Solo te digo que sé donde vives.

-Pues claro que lo sabes, porque eres mi hija y vives conmigo.

-Pues mejor, perpetuamente juntos, y eso significa…. 24 horas para torturarte, 30 días para torturarte, 1 año para torturarte. ¿Quieres que siga? Soy muy joven, Hyde.

-Que sí, pesada, te llamaré luego. Qué niña… No sé si me gusta que seas tan espabilada. Ahora ve a solucionar lo de los paquetes y te llamaré más tarde.

-Más te vale, viejo Hyde.

-Chao.

Cuelgo el teléfono. Tal vez después de todo venir a este tugurio haga que me entere sobre algo más de mi viejo. En fin, me voy a recepción antes de que se me pase. Bajo por las escaleras, pero antes el chaval de antes sale de su habitación.

-¿Eh?

-Hola, chaval.

Se queda mirando al techo. No me responde.

-¿Hola? Estoy aquí, pequeño.

-¡Yo no me llamo "pequeño"!

-Ya lo sé. Te llamas Christian, ¿Eh que sí?

-¡Anda! ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Los mayores lo sabemos todo. Oye, deberías dejar de jugar en las escaleras. Molestas a los demás.

-No lo haré nunca más. Ya se me ha perdido algo muy importante. Y como siga a este ritmo, no veré nunca a mi madre.

-¿Eso que has perdido es esto?

Le enseño la pieza de puzle de las escaleras.

-¡Sí! ¡Eso es! ¡Muchas gracias!

Al devolvérsela, me fijo en que la ficha tiene unas líneas desiguales en el reverso. Parecen hechas a mano con un bolígrafo negro.

-Este puzle me lo regaló mi madre. ¡Es mi tesoro!

-Ya veo…

La puerta de la habitación 219 se vuelve a abrir. Sale una jovencita un poco más mayor que yo.

-Eh, hermanito, ¿Quién es tu amiguita?

-Soy Kylie Hyde. Estoy en la 215.

-Melissa, encantada.

Melissa me tiende la mano. La acepto sin demasiado entusiasmo. La puerta se vuelve a abrir y un hombre con malas pulgas sale de ella.

-¡Niños! ¡A la habitación ahora mismo, ya!

Los niños se asustan y entran sin rechistar.

-Gracias, Dios, por darme al viejo que tengo.

Río para mis adentros con mis chistes malos. Vuelvo a bajar las escaleras para dirigirme a recepción.

-Veamos si Jenny sigue allí.

En lugar de Jenny Smith, me encuentro con una chica rubia, vestida de negro y rosa, con dos pulseras y la mirada triste. ¡Eh! ¡Es ella! ¿Qué hace aquí? Me dispongo a hablar con ella.

-Esto… ¿Hola?

La chica no se gira, solamente mira hacia abajo.

-Te vi antes en la gasolinera. ¿Qué hacías allí, cómo te llamas?

No obtengo respuesta alguna. Tal vez…

-No será que… ¿No puedes oír? Lo siento, yo…

Oigo una vez detrás de mí.

-¡Claro que oye!

-¿Eh?

Me giro y veo a una mujer mayor con una melena castaña y el típico vestido de chacha.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Rosa Fox, la doncella.

-Ah, ya veo.

-¿Y tú?

-Kylie Hyde, de la 215.

La niña se gira de golpe y me mira de arriba abajo. Parece sorprendida.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasa?

-Está nerviosa, eso es todo.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Kya.

-¿Kya?

-Eso me parece. En una de sus pulseras pone "Kya".

-¿En la otra pone algo?

-"Brian". Pero no creo que se llame Brian.

-Así que te llamas Kya… ¿Quién es Brian?

La niña se pone muy triste de nuevo.

-Pobrecita. Andaba sola por ningún sitio.

-¿Se hará cargo de ella?

-Sí, por esta noche. Mañana la llevaré a la policía. Ahora debe irse a descansar.

-Espere un minuto, por favor.

-¿Sí?

-Antes la botones me ha traído un paquete que no era el mío, se habrá confundido.

-Vaya hombre… Esa Louise siempre mete la pata.

Suena el teléfono. Rosa corre a atenderlo. No puedo evitar mirar a la supuesta Kya. Cuando lo hago, baja la vista como si estuviera asustada de mí.

-Señorita Hyde, era la joven a la que entregaron su paquete por error. Dice que se lo llevará a su habitación.

-Por mí vale.

-Vamos, Kya, te llevo a descansar.

Kya alza la vista, me lanza un último vistazo y desaparece con Rosa.

-Esa niña… ¿Quién podrá ser?

Pienso que tal vez sea mejor olvidarlo. Tal vez solo sea una niña perdida y ya está. ¿Por qué las cosas han de ser complicadas? Me voy a mi habitación a esperar el paquete. De mientras ojeo el título de aquel cuaderno de partituras que venía con la caja equivocada. "Baladas para corazones sensibles".

Llaman a la puerta.

-¿Hum?

Me resigno a abrir. Por poco me da un ataque cuando veo a aquella chica. Entre que estaba en las nubes y tiene una apariencia peculiar (eso es un eufemismo), me llevo un susto de narices.

Esa chica lleva el pelo recogido en dos moños trenzados mal hechos, unas gafas de culo de botella y unos aparatos dentales que se verían desde la quinta China. Su sonrisa es estrafalaria.

-¿Señorita Hyde?

-La misma que viste y calza.

-Verá… La botones llevó un paquete a mi habitación hace un rato. Pero no era el mío.

-Ya, estoy al tanto. ¿Se llama?

-Oh, qué indiscreción por mi parte, discúlpeme. Soy Martina Summer.

¿Summer? Eso lo he oído.

-Me suena el apellido.

-No me extraña. Martin Summer, mi padre, es novelista. Cultiva el género del misterio. Sigo los pasos familiares, con la música. ¿Tal vez hayas leído alguna de sus obras?

-Sí, claro, esto… Tal vez recuerde haber leído una que mi padre me prestó, sí.

-¿Cuál de ellas?

-"Susurros de un ángel", creo.

-Vaya, no sabe cuánto me alegro.

-No serán necesarias más explicaciones. Yo tengo aquí su cuaderno, y usted tiene mi paquete. Nos lo cambiamos y fin de la historia.

Creo que he abierto mi bocaza más de la cuenta. Martina parece ofendida. Cosas de finolis raritas para mi gusto.

-Sí, es un buen resumen. Aquí tiene su caja.

-Y este es su cuaderno. Es lo único que había en la caja.

-¡Oh, mi cuaderno! ¡Por fin! ¡Mi querido cuaderno!

Martina se pone a ojearlo con parsimonia. ¿Pero qué bicho le ha picado? No sé para qué preguntas, Hyde. ¿No le ves las pintas de lunática?

-Creo que tal vez debería ocuparme de unos asuntos…

Martina no me hace ni caso.

-¡Eh!- suelto en un tono rudo.

-Oh, lo siento, me he emocionado. Adelante, coja su paquete.

Cojo la dichosa caja del suelo, la entro en mi habitación y cierro demasiado fuerte. Martina sigue con las partituras.

-Veamos por fin lo que hay en mi paquete…

Despego la cinta adhesiva sin demasiados miramientos y abro el pedazo de cartón doblado. Allí hay una radio, justo el modelo que le pedí a mi madre hace un tiempo. Gracias, mamá. También una corbata de color rosa a rayas rojas con toques de brillantina. Tiene la etiqueta de "Bella Regina", de ahí deduzco que es algo cara. Y una bolsita de chuches con un lacito. Qué cucada. Me encuentro un par de chismes raros: un busca, un taladro en miniatura y un bote de mejunje quita-adhesivos. ¿Pero qué chorradas son esas?

-Será mejor llamar a mi madre.

Marco el número de mi madre en el teléfono.

-¿Dígame?

-Mamá, soy yo.

-Hombre, Kylie. ¿Ya tienes lo que te he mandado?

-Sí, gracias por la radio, la corbata y las chuches. ¿Pero qué es lo otro?

-Un busca. Siempre que necesite que me llames te avisaré con la lucecita y deberás llamarme. ¿Lo harás?

-Como el de papá. Sí, claro, te llamaré. ¿Y lo demás?

-¿El qué?

-El mini-taladro y el bote raro.

-¡Ay, no! ¡Eso no era para ti, eran unas cosas para el jefe! Me he equivocado yo. Perdona, cariño.

-Tranquila. Pero qué suerte que me hayas avisado, porque iba a tirarlo….

-Kylie… ¿Has llamado a tu padre?

-Sí. Le he amenazado para que me cuente lo que no quiere contarme.

-No seas bruja, ¿Eh? He de colgar, tengo mucho papeleo. Adiós, mi niña. Cuídate.

Mi madre cuelga.

Hora de charlar con mi viejo. Espero que se acuerde de nuestra charlita pendiente, por su bien.

-¿Sí?

-¡Hyde, ya te estás escaqueando! ¡Ven a la oficina o te pongo de patitas en la calle!

-¡Ed! Mierda…

-Es broma, Hyde, soy yo, tu peor pesadilla.

-¡Kylie! ¡Maldita sea, no soporto que me tomen el pelo así! ¡¿Me oyes?!

Mi padre parece mosqueado. Siempre siento lástima cuando se pone así conmigo.

-Vale, vale, lo siento. Solo quería que empezáramos a hablar, ya sabes.

-¿Ahora? Oh, eso, es que estaba deshaciendo la maleta, y ya ni me acordaba.

-¡Que te crees que me engañas! Ya conozco tu afán por el escaqueo, Hyde. Empieza a largar. ¿Cuándo viniste al hotel este?

-Pues… Hará unos 15 años.

-¿A qué viniste?

-Vine por un recado de Ed, tenía que encontrar unos objetos para un cliente.

-Lo pillo. ¿Y eso del tío que se llamaba como tú?

-En realidad, no tenía mi mismo nombre, era un compañero mío que desapareció y al que estaba buscando.

-¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Bradley.

-No sabía que hubieras tenido un compañero vendedor un día.

-No era vendedor… Yo… Trabajé en la policía de Nueva York unos años…

-¡Toma del frasco! Ya me parecía que eras un entrometido en los trapos sucios de los demás…

-¡Cuidado con lo que dices, mocosa!

En cierta forma me hace gracia imaginarme la cara que estará poniendo mi viejo.

-No me apetece hablar de eso. Eso es todo lo que tenía que contarte yo. Ahora te toca. ¿Lo del paquete?

-Solucionado. Solamente hay una cosa que me tiene desconcertada. ¿Sabes la chica esa de la que te hablé de la gasolinera?

-Sí.

-Pues está aquí, en el hotel. Se llama Kya.

-Conque ya te has hecho su amiga…

-No, no te confundas conmigo, amigo. Kya tiene una esclava en el brazo en la que pone "Kya" y otra en la que pone "Brian". Por eso suponemos que su nombre es Kya.

-¿Brian? ¿Has dicho Brian?

-Sí, ¿Por?

-Por, por nada…. Es solo que me sonaba el nombre…

-¡No me vengas con esas a estas alturas! ¿De qué te suena?

-Huy, llaman a la puerta. Te llamo después. Tu madre me ha dicho que tienes un busca también. Te pego un toque. ¡Chao!

-¡Pero Hyde…!

Nada, muy tarde. Mi padre ha colgado ya. Sé que "Brian" le suena. Ya le sonsacaré el porqué.


	2. Capítulo 2

Creo que iré a dar un voltio por el hotel, a ver si de paso encuentro algo con que abrir mi maleta. Asiento para mí sola. Abro la puerta y salgo. Nada más salir, me encuentro de sopetón a Rosa, con un plumero.

-Hey, Rosa.

-Hombre, señorita Hyde.

-¿Qué está haciendo?

-¿Tú qué crees? ¡Limpiar, qué si no! Pero no sé para qué me esfuerzo, nunca se acaba de quedar limpia. ¡Por no hablar de Louise! ¡Es ella la que ha de limpiar esta planta!

-¿Dónde está Louise?

-Escondida, por ahí, seguramente. Ya le he dicho a la señora Smith que además de que es una cría, no puede hacer nada, y estos días en los que su padre se ha ido, que contrate a un sustituto. Pero claro, ¿Quién vendría a trabajar aquí con esas historias deambulando por ahí?

-Rosa… ¿Qué historias?

-Pues… No sé si debería…

-Vamos, usted lo ha mencionado. No puede dejarme así…

-Yo no…

-Está bien, no me lo cuente.

-Gracias, pequeña.

-Hablando de todo un poco, ¿Y Kya?

-En mi cuarto, está dormida. La pobre chiquilla estaba agotada.

-Llegó aquí sola, ¿O no?

-No. La trajo la señorita February.

¿June trajo a Kya aquí? ¿Por qué? Tal vez deba preguntarle…

-Bueno, no la entretengo más.

-Te lo agradezco.

Rosa baja las escaleras a toda prisa.

-Será mejor hablar con la rubiales.

Llamo a la puerta con los nudillos. June me abre mientras se agita su melena dorada al son del viento. Mierda, me parezco a la lunática de Martina.

-Oh, tú. ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Has traído aquí a Kya?

-¿Quién?

-La niña rubia.

-Ah, esa. Sí, la traje.

-¿No te dijo su nombre?

-Quizás. Yo que sé. La verdad es que no dijo nada, solamente llevaba en el bolsillo un folleto del hotel y la traje aquí, porque también necesitaba un lugar para pasar la noche. Y créeme, si llego a saber cómo era este agujero, no me hubiese ni molestado.

-¿Kya había estado antes aquí?

-Dos y dos son cuatro, ¿No? Si tenía un folleto del hotel, es que sí, ¿No crees, pelirroja?

Otra que se fija en mi pelo. No sé si me gusta o me parece cansino.

-¿Algo más?

-No.

-Pues vale. ¡Adiós!

June me cierra la puerta en las narices.

-Puede que vaya a preguntarle a Kya…

Me callo. Oigo un silbido. Y otro, y otro. ¿De dónde viene? Avanzo por el pasillo. Mis oídos me indican que el ruido viene del cuarto de la ropa blanca.

-¿Eh? La llave no está echada…

Abro la puerta y me encuentro a Louise babeando con una revista de bañadores masculinos. Puaj.

-¡La leche! ¡Estos pijos están para mojarlos en la leche!

-¡Oye!

-¡Ay!

Louise deja la revista en un estante.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Debería preguntarte lo mismo, colega. Los huéspedes-o sea, tú- no podéis entrar aquí.

-He oído algo, y como la llave no está echada he investigado un poco.

-Vale, vale, lo que tú digas.

-¿Qué era esa revista?

-Se la dejó olvidada alguien.

-¿Se suele olvidar cosas la gente?

-Montones. Pero tranqui, no me quedo con nada. Se lo doy todo a Smith. Lo guarda en la oficina.

Así que en la oficina.

-Deberías estar limpiando. Lo ha dicho Rosa, que no haces más que escaquearte. Y hablando de tu capacidad intelectual, auriculares, me entregaste un paquete equivocado.

-¿Eh?

-Dos paquetes para entregar y metes la pata hasta el fondo. ¡Así se hace, Louise!

-Tía, no me des la vara. Un error lo tiene cualquiera, ¿No?

-Cambiando de tema, ¿Tú sabes algo de las historias del hotel?

-Ah, eso. No mucho. A ninguno de los empleados les gusta hablar del tema. Solo sé que hace unos 25 años asesinaron a una niña aquí.

-¿Un asesinato?

-Solo son chismorreos, pero la gente se acojonó y el hotel se arruinó. Yo no sé mucho más.

-Vale…

-Deberíamos salir por patas. Tú y yo.

-De acuerdo…

Louise sale escopeteada. Antes de irme le echo un vistazo a un armario metálico que está contra la pared. Está abierto, y allí me encuentro unos alicantes, una palanca y un destornillador. Parecen más viejos que Matusalén, pero me los guardo. Nunca se sabe…

Vuelvo a mi habitación a meditar cómo demonios puedo abrir mi maleta. Voy paseando de un lado a otro. Por suerte los de abajo no se quejaron de ningún agujero. Me quedo mirando una percha que hay fija al perchero. ¡Bingo! Con maniobra de los alicates…. ¡Ya está! La percha se ha transformado en un alambre gordo.

-Puede que así…

Funciona. Forcejeando un poco, mi maleta se abre con un clac. Cojo el dinero de mi cartera y me dispongo a bajar a pagarle a Jenny, pero me suena el teléfono.

-Otra vez el teléfono…

Contesto. Mi padre de nuevo.

-¿Papá?

-Sí, Kylie. Soy yo.

-Qué valiente dándome la cara cuando te has escaqueado otra vez.

-Oye, guapa, no me cuesta nada colgar, ¿Eh?

-Vale, vale, saco de malas pulgas. ¿Qué querías?

-Hablarte un poco más del asunto en cuestión. Ya sabes, mi pasado, por el que no haces más que darme la lata.

-Yo también te quiero.

-Verás, trabajé en la poli de Los Ángeles. Creo que ya te lo he dicho.

-Sí. ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Dimitiste o te echaron a patadas?

-Hm… Creo que empiezo a arrepentirme de haberte llamado.

-Papá, soy mayor. Al menos lo suficiente como para conocer a mi padre. ¿Qué pasa, no te fías de mí?

-Por supuesto que no es eso, Kylie. Es que… Vale, está bien. Verás, antes te he hablado de Bradley. Ambos trabajábamos en un caso para infiltrarnos en una banda de ladrones de obras de arte. La banda en cuestión se llama Nile.

-Nile… Vale, te sigo.

-Pues Bradley se cargó todo uniéndose al lado malo.

-¿Te traicionó?

-Sí, digamos que sí. Cuando me enteré, le busqué por toda la ciudad. Y no creo que te guste saber lo que pasó.

-Adelante.

-Acabé dando con él en los muelles. Le grité que por qué lo hizo. Al final, de lo furioso que estaba, no me di cuenta y le disparé.

-¡Papá!

-Pero no lo maté. Lo sabía muy bien. Asumí la responsabilidad y abandoné la policía.

-Qué fuerte… ¿Pero cómo sabes que no está muerto?

-Aquel tipo que se registró con mi nombre era él. Lo sé por pequeñas pistas que dejó por el hotel. También era el cliente para el que estuve trabajando sin saberlo.

-Papá….

-Mejor paremos aquí. ¿Qué tal tú?

-¿Sabes a quién me he encontrado? A Louise.

-No me extraña, su viejo trabaja en el hotel.

-Ya, pero su viejo no está. Está fuera, así que se queda sola. Me extrañó que me dijera que su viejo se lo contaba todo. ¿Cómo conociste a su padre?

-Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie.

-Vale.

-Su viejo se dedicaba al noble arte del carterismo en el metro de Manhattan, y le tuve que empapelar un montón de veces mientras estaba en el Cuerpo.

-¡Vaya!

-Sí. Después me lo encontré trabajando aquí, y claro, me contó por qué dejó las calles.

-¿Y ese motivo es…?

-He de colgar. No hables de esto con nadie, ¿Eh?

-Sí…

Mi padre cuelga. Digiero como puedo esta información y me decido a ir a pagar la habitación. Bajo, pero no hay nadie en recepción, así que llamo a la puerta de la oficina. Jenny me abre.

-¡Hombre, pequeña!

-¿Tiene un segundo?

-¿Vienes a pagar la habitación?

-Así es. ¿Cuánto es?

-Cuarenta dólares.

-Aquí tiene.

Le suelto cuarenta dólares a Jenny. Los cuenta, y bien que hace, con cada ratero suelto por ahí. Entre los cuales no me incluyo.

-Perfecto. Ah, y Rosa ya me ha contado lo del malentendido con los paquetes.

-No ha sido nada, de verdad.

-No, en serio. Para agradecerte, tu cena corre de cuenta de la casa. Y no te pierdas lo que hay esta noche en el Moonlight Grill. ¡Pechuga de pollo rebozada con salsa picante de tomate!

-Suena genial.

-Y también te invitaremos a un postre de la casa.

-A propósito, ¿A qué hora abre el restaurante?

-A las 18:00h. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que irme. Adiós.

Jenny se marcha por el pasillo derecho. Me viene a la cabeza lo que me dijo Louise antes. ¿Valdría la pena echar un vistazo? Me decido porque sí. Quiero husmear un poco. A ver si lo que me contó de la niña aquella era verdad…

-Bien, está abierta…

Abro la puerta y entro sigilosamente. Nada fuera de lo normal. Una oficina con pinta de… Oficina.

-Veamos qué tenemos por aquí…

Un cajón. Está abierto. Hay una caja de color rojo con una cerradura que parece impenetrable. La agito.

-¿Eh? Parece que contiene algo…

Vuelvo a meter la mano en el cajón. A tientas alcanzo dos llaves. Las dos tienen algo grabado, pero no se distingue lo que es. A ver cómo me las apaño para ver lo que pone…

-Miremos ahora el registro de huéspedes.

Meto la caja y las llaves en mi chaqueta y miro por los cajones del escritorio. Veo una tarjeta de cumpleaños muy vieja en la que pone "Feliz cumpleaños a mi querida Jenny". Qué raro… ¿El viejo Smith le hace tarjetitas cursis a su hija de 40 años? Bah, voy a dejarlo. Diviso un archivador.

-Ajá…

Ojeo un poco. Hasta que encuentro mi nombre escrito en una hoja de inscripción de hace apenas unos meses.

-Se alojó en la 217… Interesante…

Me pongo a pensar a quién le puedo caer mal para gastarme tal broma. Pero no puedo, porque son demasiadas opciones.

-Mejor me piro ya antes de que me pillen y se me caiga mi bonito pelo pelirrojo…

Salgo de la oficina por patas. Estoy pensando cómo puedo leer lo que hay grabado en las llaves hasta que una voz familiar me interrumpe.

-¡Hyde, colega!

Louise.

-¿De dónde sales?

-¿De qué me hablas?

-En serio, tía, ¿Qué hacías ahí dentro? ¿No estarías hablando con Jenny sobre cosas sobre mí o mi viejo, no? Ah, pero qué digo, tú no sabes nada.

-¿Ah, no? Entonces no sé que tu padre era carterista en su tiempo pero se buscó una vida más honrada.

-¡Ah! ¡¿Pero cómo lo sabes?!

-Mi viejo. Pero tranquila, no se lo diré a nadie. Aunque te parezca raro, te aprecio.

-Fiu, no sabes qué peso me quitas de encima. De verdad… Oye, ¿Y qué se cuenta tu viejo?

-Hoy me he enterado de que fue poli.

-¿Tu viejo poli? ¡Hala! ¿Y ya no lo es?

-No. Dejó el Cuerpo cuando un amigo suyo cambió de lado durante una infiltración.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí. Investigaban una banda llamada Nile.

-¡¿Has dicho Nile?!

-Así que te suena, ¿Eh?

-A la cárcel vas a venir a robar. ¡Pues claro que sí!

-¿De qué?

-Nada, nada.

-Habla.

-Tía, no me…

Se oye una voz.

-¡Louise DeNonno!

-Mierda…

-¿Qué haces aquí de cháchara? ¡Has de ayudarme con el restaurante! ¡Casi es la hora de abrir!

-Vale, vale. Chao, Hyde.

-¡Louise!

Louise se escapa. Maldita sea, ya estaba a punto de hacerla hablar. Supongo que puedo preguntarle más tarde.

-Esa Louise no tiene remedio…

-Rosa, un minuto, por favor. ¿Qué tal está Kya?

-¿Kya, dices? Bien, está más relajada.

-Me alegro mucho.

-¿La conoces?

-No, solamente me pica la curiosidad.

-Ya veo… A propósito, ¿El paquete…?

-Ya está solucionado.

-Ah, me alegra oír eso. Si me disculpas…

Rosa se marcha apresuradamente. Me resigno a volver a mi cuarto. Pensando en mis cosas, me choco con el pizarrín que hay en la entrada del restaurante. No cae, pero mi preciosa chaqueta negra se mancha un poco. La sacudo.

-¡Mierda! ¡Como el viejo Hyde se entere me mata! ¡Le costó un dinero esta chaqueta!

Mientras mascullo todo tipo de blasfemias al tiempo que me limpio la chaqueta se me viene una idea a la mente… ¿Tiza? Tal vez sirva para ver lo que hay grabado en las llaves.

-Probemos a ver…

Paso el dedo de modo que queda impregnado de tiza y cojo una de las llaves al azar. Paso la tiza por toda su superficie y soplo la sobrante. Claramente se distingue una K.

-¿K? ¿Tendrá algún significado?

Repito la operación con la otra llave. Esta vez aparece una B.

-Y ahora "B". ¿Qué relación puede haber entre ambas letras?

Pruebo a abrir la caja con ambas llaves, pero no funciona. No sé que hago cogiendo cosas si no sé qué hacer con ellas.

-Me lo guardo todo por si acaso…

Hora de que Louise cante hasta rancheras. ¿Pero por dónde andará? Dunning sale del pasillo izquierdo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-¿Eh?

-Oh, señorita Hyde, es usted. Ya me han comentado lo del error con su paquete.

Vaya, lo raro sería que nadie se enterara.

-Sí. Un pequeño error, no ha sido nada.

-Me alegro de oírla decir eso.

-Por curiosidad, ¿Sabe dónde está Louise?

-Estará en su cuarto. Pase por aquí.

-Gracias…

Cuando voy a entrar en el pasillo, me encuentro al viejo de antes, el que entró después de mí, viniendo del vestíbulo.

-Disculpa, jovencita, ¿Sabrías decirme a qué hora abre el restaurante?

-¿El restaurante? Cómo no, abre a las 18:00h.

Venía en el folleto. Y luego soy yo la que no leo.

-Debería esperar en su estancia hasta la hora. No creo que deba bajar escaleras para nada.

-Oh, muchas gracias, joven pelirroja.

Nada, pelo mío, no pasas desapercibido ni queriendo.

-Gracias por pararte a conversar un rato con este anciano.

-Nada, de verdad.

-Oh, disculpa, ¿Cómo te llamas, angelito?  
Otro que me llama bebé a su manera.

-Kylie Hyde, estoy en la 215.

-¡Oh, tú eres la que está en Deseo! Yo estoy en la 212, la llaman "Ángel".

Supongo que a los yayos les va eso de los nombrecitos. Algo es algo…

-Claro, un nombre genial.

-Sin duda. Gracias por charlar conmigo. He de marcharme. Ah, por cierto, me llamo Alain Parker.

-Me acordaré. O eso espero…

Alain sube las escaleras.

Entro por la puerta del pasillo izquierdo. Llamo a la puerta de Louise.

-¡Hey, eres tú!

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Tía, ¿Qué tripa se te ha roto?

-Quiero hablar de algo, y no quiero que nadie meta las narices en nuestra conversación.

-Qué remedio. Vamos, pasa.

Entro en el cochambroso cuarto de Louise. No sé qué está más limpio, si su cuarto o un cubo de basura.

-Hemos de hablar.

-Puede que te apetezca largar, pero a mí me da palo escucharte.

-Escucha. Cuando me oíste hablar de Nile se te cambió la cara. ¿Por qué?

-Tía, no…

-Louise… ¡No me provoques o haré que cantes como un mariachi!

-¡He dicho que no! ¡No quiero remover en los trapos sucios de mi viejo! ¡Precisamente por eso se largó de las calles!

-Cuéntame. Vamos.

-Mi viejo tenía un colega llamado Danny. Él le dijo a mi viejo que conseguiría pasta para dejar las calles y empezar de nuevo en otro sitio.

-¿Cuál era el plan?

-Robar una obra de arte tasada en millones, venderlo y obtener una pasta gansa.

-¿Del almacén de Nile?

-Eso es. Piensas bien…

-No me cambies de conversación, Louise. Sigue.

-Ese día, Danny llevaba una pasta considerable. Pero entonces un tío de Nile le dio matarile en el almacén.

-¿Y ese tipo era…?

-Danny le dijo a mi viejo antes de morir que era un madero infiltrado. Cuando me dijiste que tu viejo trabajó en ese caso…

-Empezaste a entender, ya veo. Pero mi padre no se infiltró, él se quedó en la oficina.

-Entonces…. Su compañero… ¡Ese fue el que mató a Danny!

-Su compañero se llamaba Bradley.

-Claro, lo que sea. ¡Y le mató por un estúpido pedazo de tela que tenía pintado un ángel!

-¿Un ángel?

-Mira, no soy crítica de arte, pero ese cuadro valía millones, ¿Entiendes? Danny fue a entregar un dinero para Nile. Pero quiso robar el cuadro para venderlo. Ese Bradley le pilló y le cosió a balazos.

-Ya veo… Creo que lo empiezo a entender… Supongo que fue duro para tu viejo.

-Peor. Se llevó un palo de narices y se vino a currar aquí. Por eso no quería que nadie se enterara de su pasado, para poder empezar de nuevo, lejos de aquella vida.

-Tranquila, no soy de las traidoras que va largando a saco matraco.

-Gracias. Ah, otra cosa. Mira esta foto.

-¿Quiénes son los tipos?

-El del medio es Danny.

-¿De dónde has sacado la foto?

-Me la dio mi viejo. Y el de la derecha es ese Bradley. Se hacía llamar J, pero solo mientras trabajaba para Nile. Pero después el supuesto cuadro…

-Desapareció, y el dinero igual. Fue Bradley quien se lo llevó.

-¡Sí! ¿Lo sabías?

-Lo he deducido.

-Buena sabuesa, Hyde.

-Oye, ¿Te importaría prestarme un momento la foto?

-Claro, no te preocupes. Aquí tienes.

Cojo la foto que Louise me tiende.

-Pero devuélvemela, ¿Eh?

-Claro, no temas. Te dejo sola.

-Gracias, Hyde. Nos vemos…

Subo a mi cuarto. Hora de averiguar más… Auricular del teléfono en mano mientras mis dedos marcan el número de mi viejo.

-¿Sí? ¿Quién es?

-Adivina.

-Kylie…

-Premio, Hyde.

-¿Qué pasa, pelirrojilla?

-Me he enterado de algunas cosas sobre tu colega Bradley.

-¿Cómo?

-Indagando por ahí. Louise me ha contado lo de su padre, que mataron a un amigo suyo…

-Lo sé, Danny.

-Pero no me contaste que Bradley fue el que le dio pasaporte al chico.

-Me recuerdas a Ed hablando así.

-No me cambies de tema.

-Simplemente no te lo dije porque tal vez seas demasiado joven para digerir ciertas cosas, ¿Sabes? Cuando yo me enteré, tenía 33 y encima ex policía.

-Soy fuerte, Hyde, no te preocupes por mí.

-No quiero que te acabes comiendo el coco, eso es todo.

-Soy mayorcita, ¿No crees?

-Pero no tanto como te crees. Hazme caso, Kylie. Intenta pasar esta noche tranquila y mañana iré a buscarte. ¿Vale?

-Sí, vale…

Sé de sobras que no pasaré una noche tranquila. Tengo demasiadas cosas en qué pensar y encima estoy agotada. Pero sobreviviré.

-Ahora deberías ir a cenar. Son las 18:00h, ¿No?

-¿Cómo sabes la hora a la que abre el restaurante?

-Me acuerdo de cuando cené en ese hotel. La comida está de rechupete. Aprovecha, preciosa.

-¡Ja, ja! Lo haré. Chao, Hyde.

-Adiós.

Cuelgo el teléfono. A ver si mi padre está en lo cierto y hay algo comestible en este restaurante nuestro de lujo.


	3. Capítulo 3

-Bah, y encima me muero de hambre.

Llego al restaurante. Antes de llegar, me encuentro con Christian, Melissa y el viejo amargado.

-¡Christian!

Christian no responde y pasa de todo.

-¡Mírame cuando te hablo! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?

-¿Eh?

-¡No paras de portarte mal! ¿Quieres hacer el favor de estarte quietecito?

-Papá… Yo… ¡Te odio!

Intervengo para calmar al crío.

-Eh, tranquilo. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí…

-Quién lo diría con esos hipidos…

-¡Sí, hago ruido! ¡¿Tú también me gritarás?!

Christian sube las escaleras.

-¡Christian!

Melissa sigue a su hermano pequeño…

-¿Qué? Es difícil ser padre, ¿No? Mi viejo me lo dice siempre.

-A veces cuesta un poco. Siento que lo hayas tenido que ver.

-No se preocupe. A veces hay que reñir.

-Ya, claro, pero preferiría que no vieran ponerme serio.

-Claro, supongo.

-No nos han presentado. Soy Kevin Woodward.

Bonito nombre, sí señor.

-Me llamo Kylie Hyde, estoy en la 215.

-Ya veo. Oye, por cierto, he visto que hablas varias veces con mi hijo. ¿De qué hablabais?

-De nada en especial. Simplemente me dijo que quiere ir a ver a su madre o algo así.

-Así que ya lo ha dicho…

-¿Y su madre?

-No es nada, solamente asuntos de familia.

-Claro.

-Debo irme.

Kevin Woodward se marcha. A ver si puedo llegar a mi comida. Abro el gran portón para toparme directamente con Louise, que está detrás de un atril.

-Buenas noches…Esto… "Señorita". Bienvenida al Moonlight Grill.

-¡Ja, ja! ¡Eso de señorita no ha estado nada mal! Y más viniendo de ti.

-Vamos, Hyde, no te cachondees de mí, solo hago mi trabajo.

-¿Eres la maître del restaurante?

-Los Smith son unos negreros. Después me toca ocuparme del bar.

-¿Un bar?

-Abre a las 21:00. Aprovechando que hay crío pequeño para dar ambiente, hoy nada de alcohol. Solamente se sirven zumos, batidos… ¿Hace un trago más tarde?

-Depende… ¿Tienes algún zumito de fruta que valga la pena?

-¡Estás de suerte! ¡Es lo único en lo que los jefes no son ratas! Pero si te paras a ver algunas habitaciones… Están asquerosas. 6 meses sin abrirse.

-¿6 meses? ¿Qué habitaciones son?

-Espera, que me estrujo la mollera…. La 214, la 217 y la 220. Están todas horribles, pero los viejos pasan de arreglarlas. Dicen que se pierde pasta.

-Así que la habitación 217 lleva 6 meses sin abrir la puerta… Entonces estará igual que…

-Oye, ¿Qué murmuras?

-Sé qué habitación dices. Allí se quedó la chica que supuestamente se llamaba igual que yo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿También lo has deducido?

-No, miré el registro de los huéspedes.

-¿Y cómo?

-Me colé en la oficina.

-¿Te estás quedando conmigo? Oye, no puedes invadir sitios prohibidos cuando te venga en gana. Cuando Jenny se entere flipará en colores.

Mierda…

-Oye, relax, Hyde. Si quieres saber lo que se cuece aquí dentro, solo has de preguntarme, ¿Me explico?

-Claramente.

Louise asiente.

-De acuerdo, pues tengo un encargo para ti. Quiero entrar en la 217.

-¿Para?

-Quiero husmear un poco.

-De acuerdo, veré qué puedo hacer. Pero de mientras, vete a cenar, anda. Hoy hay pechuga de pollo con salsa rara de tomate.

-De acuerdo, pues tomaré un par de pechugas de pollo con una hamburguesa grande, patatas fritas y de segundo pasta a la carbonara.

-¡Pedazo de homenaje, colega!

-Tengo hambre.

Sonrío para mis adentros.

-Muy bien, pues puedes ir a sentarte en la mesa del centro. Está preparada.

-Muy bien.

Avanzo hacia el restaurante. Tuerzo un poco a mi izquierda y me topo con Dave a la salida.

-Ay…

-¿Algún problema?

-¡Ay!

-¿No me has oído llegar, no?

-Perdona, Kylie. Es que ha pasado algo que me tiene en trance.

-¿Y eso es…?

-Dime, ¿Nunca te ha odiado nadie?

-Un par de veces. ¿Por?

-¡Es que fue horrible! ¡Me dijo que me odiaba!  
-¿Quién?

-Ese crío pequeño.

-¿Christian?

-No sé quién es, solamente me tiró su coche de madera, me gritó y se fue corriendo.

-No te engañes, Dave.

-¿Qué?

-Nunca he conocido nadie al que ningún niño le tuviera manía.

Dave se mosquea de nuevo.

-¡Hm!

Se va enfadado. Tal vez pueda comer algo ahora. Entro en el restaurante y ocupo mi mesa correspondiente.

-Señorita Hyde, aquí traigo su cena.

Tiene una pinta estupenda, la verdad. Huele que alimenta.

-¿A que huele bien? No me extraña, lo he preparado yo.

-Claro…

-Adelante, coma tranquila.

Rosa se marcha. La verdad es que estoy deseando pegarle un buen mordisco a esa hamburguesa tan grande.

Al cabo de unos minutos ya lo he devorado todo. Estaba de muerte.

-¿Ha terminado?

-¿Cómo?

-Si has terminado, te retiraré el plato. ¿Porque has acabado, no?

-Sí, estaba de maravilla.

Sonrío visiblemente. Esto no lo hago todos los días.

-Me alegro mucho, Mira, aquí te traigo tu postre. El mejor de la casa. Tarta Selva Negra.

-Suena genial.

-Espero que disfrutes con el dulce.

Rosa se aleja. Mientras dejo que el dulce de la tarta embriague mi paladar, alguien me interrumpe.

-Disculpe, ¿Señorita Hyde? ¿Podría dedicarme unos segundos?

Martina. Seguro que se muere de envidia por mi tarta.

-¿Sí?

-¿Por casualidad ha visto algo más en la caja en la que venía mi cuaderno?

-¿Algo más?

-En efecto. Algo pequeño.

-Como no especifique, no sé si podré ayudarla.

-Un marca páginas. Venía con mi cuaderno, pero no lo encuentro. Si pudiera revisar de nuevo la caja…

-Claro, en cuanto vuelva.

-Gracias…

Martina se marcha. Que no se me olvide lo del estúpido marca páginas. No quiero oír más quejas de esa panoli.

Acabo de cenar. Me levanto de mi mesa. En una de las otras hay algo. Un coche de madera. Supongo que es el que Christian le tiró a Dave.

-Supongo que puedo devolvérselo más tarde.

Salgo del restaurante. Me encuentro a Louise charlando con Kya. Realmente, Louise parece la única que mete baza.

-Verás, ¿Kya te llamabas? Rosa está ocupada. ¿Por qué no vuelves a su cuarto y esperas allí?

Kya se pone muy triste.

-Ay, no me mires así, Kya, anda. Seguramente Rosa irá a verte enseguida. No te preocupes, ¿Vale?

Kya asiente y se marcha.

-Louise, ¿Ya has conocido a Kya?

-Sí. La pobre parece perdida. Me da mucha lástima. ¿Y sus padres?

-Tal vez sea huérfana.

-¡Ay, pobrecilla! Menos mal que se ha ido a echar un rato, que descanse.

-Sí… Bueno, yo me marcho ya, tengo un par de recados que hacer….

-Como quieras.

Salgo por el gran portón antiguo. Me giro y veo a Kya mirando un bodegón que hay al final del pasillo.

-¡Eh, Kya!

Kya se vuelve ligeramente, pero vuelve a posar su atención sobre el lienzo viejo, triste.

-¿Qué haces?

No obtengo respuesta.

-¿Contemplando el cuadro?

Me dice que sí con la cabeza.

-Yo no tengo ni pajolera idea de todo esto. No es que me desagrade, es que no entiendo nada.

Kya sigue mirándome. La verdad es que la expresión triste no se le borra de la cara.

-¡Aquí estabas!

Oigo una voz femenina tras de mí.

-Oye, Kya, entiendo que quieras ayudarme, pero ahora no tengo nada que tú puedas hacer. ¿Entiendes? Anda, ven, te acompañaré a mi cuarto para que duermas un rato.

Kya dice que sí y empieza a andar un trecho sola, porque interrumpo a Rosa.

-Oiga, Rosa, me gustaría hablar en privado con Kya.

-¿Para qué?

-Quiero llegar a conocerla mejor. No sé, me impacta un poco. ¿Podría ir a hablar con ella?

-Ahora no. Se va a la cama.

-¿Cuándo podría ir?

-Puedes venir a partir de las 20:00h o así. Mi cuarto está a la derecha del vestíbulo.

-Bien, así lo haré.

-Si me perdonas…

Rosa se marcha. Subo las escaleras y me topo con Alain.

-Oh, señorita Hyde.

-Hola, buenas.

-Dígame, ¿Qué tal está el restaurante? Espero que la comida esté buena.

-Pues mejor de lo que se imagina. Eso me sorprendió…

-Oh, gracias. Pequeña, querría pedirte un favor, si no te molesto mucho. ¿Podrías dedicarme unos minutos de tu tiempo?

-¿Qué quiere?

-¿Puedes acompañarme al restaurante? Mis piernas están cansadas ya y no me gustaría caerme por el camino.

-Mire, yo no sé si…

-¡Estupendo! Me cogeré de tu bracito si no te importa.

Bah, nadie me escucha. Esto de ser adolescente es muy difícil. Le llevo como puedo a la entrada del restaurante.

-Ya hemos llegado, última parada.

-Gracias, pequeña, creo que ya puedo solo. De verdad, eres una verdadera dama.

-No se confunda, solo le ayudé.

-Sea como sea, te lo agradezco. ¿Qué te parece si te lo agradezco de algún modo? Ya sé. ¿Te gustaría quedar conmigo esta noche?

Aguanta las arcadas, Hyde, aguanta o quedarás como el culo.

-¿Quedar? ¿Con usted?

-Oh, no me he expresado bien. No te preocupes. Solo quisiera invitarte un zumo para agradecértelo.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no? Nunca rechazo un trato gratis.

-¡Qué sinceridad! No lo veo todos los días. Está bien, a las 21:00h quedamos en el bar y te invito a lo que quieras. Ahora debo irme.

Decido irme a mi cuarto de una vez por todas.

-Hyde… ¿Qué haces, matar el gusanillo?

-No, he acompañado a alguien.

-¿A quién?

-Al hombre de la 212. Se llama Alain Parker.

-¡Oh, qué tierno! ¡Kylie Hyde, ídolo de los viejecitos!

A veces Louise me saca de quicio.

-¡Cállate, Louise! Solo hice tu trabajo.

-Cierto. Muchas gracias.

-Oye, he de pirarme.

-Eh, espera. Toma tu boli. Estaba bajo tu mesa. Se te habrá caído.

Recojo una pluma que no había visto en mi vida.

-Pues no, no es mía.

-¿No? Estaba segura de que era tuya. ¿De quién será?

-Ni idea, pero me la voy a quedar, a ver si averiguo de quién es.

-Como quieras.

Salgo a fuera y decido probar con la tiza de nuevo. Tiene algo grabado, pero no se lee. Después de repetir el procedimiento, aparece "Para mi Alissa, con amor"

¿Alissa? ¿Quién demonios es? Tal vez Louise lo sepa. Así que vuelvo a entrar.

-¡Ey, Kylie! ¿Has averiguado de quién es?

-Pone que es de una tal "Alissa". ¿Sabes si hay alguien que se llame así?

-Ni puñetera idea. Preguntaré a Jenny.

-Perfecto. Quédatela.

-Claro, a sus órdenes.

Por fin llego a mi cuarto sin ser interrumpida. Será mejor que no me acostumbre, me dice mi sexto sentido.

-A ver el famoso marca páginas…

Empiezo a agitar la caja con virulencia la maldita caja. Después de un rato, se desprende un marca-páginas azul con una cinta y la imagen de un ángel.

-Supongo que se referirá a este marca-páginas. Ahora se lo devolveré. Pero primero voy a darle el coche a Christian.

Llamo a la puerta de la 219. Me abre Christian.

-¡Oh, eres tú! Mi padre no está.

-He venido a verte a ti. Te has dejado algo en el restaurante.

-¿Qué es?

Le muestro el coche de madera a Christian.

-¡Oh!

-Esto es tuyo, ¿No? Anda, cógelo.

-Gra… Gracias. Me lo hizo mi mamá.

-Debe de ser muy importante para ti.

-Así es.

-Pues no se lo tires a la gente, hazme el favor.

-Sí, lo siento.

-¿Dónde está tu padre?

-No lo sé. He sido malo. Seguro que se ha ido para no verme más, me odia.

-Lo dudo seriamente.

-Bueno, eso no. Pero siempre se enfada conmigo.

-¿De qué trabaja tu padre?

-¿Eh? Es un cirujano, o algo así.

-Un matasanos.

-Tal vez sí. Y mi madre trabajaba en una galería de arte con una tía mía. Y ella…

-No te he dicho nada sobre tu madre….

Christian entristece…

-Pero vale, cuéntame. ¿Cómo era?

-Era muy mona. Cocinaba muy bien.

-Ya veo.

Melissa sale.

-¡Christian! Vuelve al cuarto, anda. Papá se volverá a enfadar.

-Sí, hermanita.

-Adiós, señorita Hyde.

La puerta se cierra. No sé, todo este asunto me da mala espina.

Me acerca a la habitación de Martina y llamo a la puerta.

-Oh, usted.

-Así es…

-¿Acertó a encontrar mi marca-páginas por un casual?

-Sí.

-¿Sí? Estupendo.

-Por cierto, el marca-páginas lleva un ángel dibujado.

-Conque se ha fijado. Sí, esa imagen me gusta mucho. Es la reproducción de un cuadro muy famoso. ¿No le suena? Es de un pintor del siglo XIX, se llamaba Osterzone.

-¿Osterzone? ¿Y sabe algo de su vida?

-He aquí la cuestión. Siempre ha sido una verdadera incógnita. Tanto su obra como su vida son un auténtico misterio.

Bla, bla, bla. ¿Quién me mandará hablar?

-En fin, le agradezco que encontrara mi marca-páginas. Adiós, estoy ocupada componiendo.

Tanta charla con esa rarita me ha dado sueño. A lo mejor me voy a dormir un rato. No tenía previsto cambiar de planes hasta que oigo ruidos de la habitación 218.

-¿Eh?

Golpeo la puerta.

-¿Hay alguien?

Oigo llorar a alguien.

-¿Hola?

-Ten… Tengo miedo… Está muy oscuro…

Esa es la voz de Christian.

-¿Christian? Esta no es tu habitación.

-¡No puedo abrir la puerta, está todo muy oscuro! ¡Bua, bua!

-¿Estás bien?

A ver si Louise sabe algo de esto.

-Eh, Louise, ¿Está libre la 218?

-Sí, un problemilla con la luz. Los contadores no rulan y no se enciende abrir la luz. ¿Por qué lo…? ¡Mierda!

-¿Qué?

-¡Se me olvidó cerrar la puerta!

-¿De qué narices hablas?

-Antes entré a recoger unas cosas de la 218 y se me pasó cerrar la puerta al salir. Bah, no es nada, ahora lo arreglo.

-Muy tarde.

-¿Tú otra vez? ¡Genial!

-¡No, imbécil! ¡Es muy tarde para hacer algo! ¡Christian se ha quedado encerrado dentro!

-¡Chungo! Eso está negro como un pozo. Además, cuando vea que la puerta no gira, se va a llevar el susto de su vida.

-Ya se lo ha dado.

-¡La madre que me parió! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo, hemos de…! ¡Oye! ¿Has aprobado tecno?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Tal vez si apañamos la caja de fusibles el niño pueda abrir la puerta.

-Pues saqué un 7.

-Genial, así no tendremos que echar la puerta abajo. Y Jenny no me destripará por olvidarme de la puerta en primer lugar.

-No tienes remedio, Louise. ¿No te lo han dicho?

-Sí, mis profes están de huelga desde septiembre.

Louise me indica el camino hacia el cuarto de contadores. Sí que sabe hacer de guía cuando le hacen el trabajo sucio. Nunca cambiará. Con vaya elementos voy a parar.

-Todo tuyo, Hyde.

Me acerco a la caja de contadores. Hay un par de palancas, pero accionando una a una no pasa nada. Así que me valgo de mis dos manos y… ¡Magia!

-¡Estupendo!

-Ahora voy a ver cómo puedo calmar a Christian.

-Yo mejor me largo.

-Eso, corre antes de que te despelleje. Eres una pieza de cuidado.

Louise se aleja riendo. Subo hasta la habitación 218, pero Christian sigue encerrado dentro.

-¿Christian? La luz ya está encendida. Puedes salir.

-¡No puedo! ¡El pomo no gira! ¡No puedo hacer nada!

¿Y ahora qué? Viejo alambre, vuelvo a necesitar tu ayuda.

-Probemos a ver…

Aunque me he cargado el alambre, la puerta se ha abierto. Veamos a ver si le sonsaco a Christian la razón por la cual se metió aquí.

-¡Kylie!

Qué raro, se acuerda de mi nombre.

-Sí. Ya está, cálmate, he abierto la puerta y ya hay luz.

-Sí, eso es genial…

-¿Qué hacías aquí? Esta no es tu habitación. ¿Te equivocaste?

-No. Vine porque no quería estar con mi papá.

Veré a ver qué le puedo sonsacar sin que me odie.

-A ver… ¿Por qué no querías estar con tu padre?

-Porque es tonto. Solo dice mentiras todo el tiempo, le odio. ¡Dijo que vendríamos aquí para ver a mi mamá, pero no es así! ¡Es un, es un…! ¡Mamá!

Christian se echa a llorar. No he pillado ni la mitad.

-A ver, tranquilo. Deja de llorar, y lárgame todo lo que sepas.

-¿"Lárgame"?

-Mi padre lo suele decir. Pregúntale al tuyo si no sabes lo que significa.

-¡Ni de broma!

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-¿Para qué? Seguro que no sabe lo que significa.

-A ver, niño, no me estoy enterando. Tú viniste aquí para ver a tu madre, ¿No? ¿Por qué no está contigo?

-Porque siempre discutía con mi papá. Y un día se marchó.

-¿Discutían mucho?

-Casi todo el tiempo. Sobre todo en general.

-Vale. Y te has enfadado con tu viejo porque te ha mentido. Pero seguramente tendrá algo pensado para averiguarlo.

No hace falta decir que no creo lo que estoy diciendo, pero no puedo soltarle al crío que su padre es un imbécil.

-¿Eh?

-Si de verdad quiere llevarte a verla, algo sabrá.

-Tal vez…

-Pero lo de que tu madre se fuera… no creo que fuera tu culpa. Los padres no suelen ir por allí abandonando a sus hijos. No creo que quisiera. Por algo se iría.

-Yo… ¡Todo fue culpa mía! ¡Le dije que era una mala madre!

-Eso no se dice, y menos a una madre. ¿Por qué lo dijiste?

-Porque no paraban de discutir. Mi madre siempre estaba enfadada, y le dije que no quería que fuera así. Y por eso se marchó… ¿Por qué crees tú…? ¿Por qué no me dijo nada? ¡¿Por qué?!

Christian se vuelve a echar a lloriquear. ¿No dijo nada? Pero… Ahora que me acuerdo, detrás de la pieza de ese puzle…

-Oye, pequeño, llévame a tu cuarto. Quiero que juguemos con tu puzle un rato.

-¿De verdad? ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

-Sí, ¿Por qué no?

Espero estar en lo cierto y no hacer el idiota una vez más.

Christian me escolta hasta su cuarto, abre el puzle y tira todas las fichas sobre la mesa.

-Tú primera.

-Esto… No me apetece, hazlo tú mejor.

-¡No quiero!

-¿Qué?

Maldita sea, no ha funcionado la artimaña. Este criajo es más terco que una mula.

-De acuerdo, vale, yo lo monto.

Vuelvo a hacer el puzle, pero esta vez al completo.

-¡Hala! ¡Muy bien! Muy fácil para ti ¿Verdad?

-Un poco.

Entonces, mientras Christian está distraído, le doy la vuelta al puzle. Tal y como sospechabas, Hyde. Detrás del puzle hay escrito: Adiós, Christian.

-¡Lo sabía! Si escribió esto, ¿No pensaba volver o qué?

-Oye, Kylie… Has de irte ya. Mi padre puede volver. Y no quiero que te grite a ti también.

Vaya, qué majo por su parte. Es una oferta interesante, creo que voy a aceptarla.

-Como quieras, pequeñín. No te metas en líos, ¿Eh?

-Sí…

Salgo de la habitación 219. Cuando me alejo un poco, Woodward viejo aparece al fin. Voy a darle una "sorpresa"

-Señor Woodward, ¿Sabe dónde está Christian?

-Pues en su habitación. Estará mirando la tele, tan tranquilo.

Y el premio al padre del año es para…

-Lo digo porque apenas unos minutos antes se quedó encerrado en una habitación sin luz.

-¿Que qué?

-No se preocupe, ya le he sacado de allí.

-Oh…

-¿Por dónde estaba?

-Tuve que salir… A la azotea.

Conque a la azotea. Creo que iré a mirar.

-Adiós, señorita.

Woodward me deja y salgo a la azotea. Allí hay una mujer morena, vestida elegantemente con ropa de marca de imitación.

-¿Perdón?

La mujer se vuelve y me mira.

-Oh, a ti no te conozco.

-Kylie Hyde, de la 215.

-Me llamo Iris.

Iris…

-Estoy en la 216.

-¿Usted es la madre de Dave?

-En efecto. ¿Ya le has conocido?

-Sí, más o menos, digamos que sí.

-Ya veo. Si me disculpas…

Iris se marcha. Tan creída como el hijo, sin duda. Oigo un pitido procedente del bolsillo de mi chaqueta.


	4. Capítulo 4

El busca… A ver quién de mis viejos me necesita…

Voy a mi habitación y llamo a mi madre.

-¿Dígame?

-¿Mamá? ¿Me has llamado?

-Yo no, habrá sido tu padre.

-Vaya… 50% de posibilidades y fallo. Voy bien…

-Pero ya que has llamado, dime, ¿Qué tal?

-Bien, estoy bien. Oye, ¿Estás ocupada?

-Ahora no mucho, ¿Por?

-Te agradecería que buscaras una cosa por mí.

-Claro, dime.

-Busca sobre Osterzone. A ver qué puedes averiguar.

-¿Osterzone? De acuerdo. A ver qué puedo encontrar.

-Gracias…

-Y llama a tu padre, te estará buscando para algo.

-Sí…

Cuelgo el teléfono. Me tumbo en la cama un rato. A ver qué puede querer el viejo Hyde ahora. Cojo el auricular del teléfono cuando oigo el toc toc de la puerta.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién será?

Una voz familiar me contesta desde el otro lado.

-¡Psssst! ¡Psssst! ¡Hyde, soy yo, abre!

Abro la puerta. Es Louise. De repente, su melena me parece mucho más grande y más rizada. Será que necesito dormir 10 horas para variar.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-No me seas borde. Mira, he conseguido eso que me pediste. La llave mágica, tía.

Le quito la llave a Louise la llave de la 217.

-Oye, devuélvemela cuando termines, ¿Eh? Me puedo meter en un buen tinglado si se enteran de que he sido yo quién la ha birlado.

-No te preocupes, si me cogen improvisaré.

-Espero que también sacaras un 7 en teatro. Yo me piro, Rosa necesita ayuda. ¡Chao!

-¿Sabes algo de Kya?

-¿La rubia? Creo que estaba descansando. Oye, no paras de preguntar por ella. ¿Qué se te pasa por la mollera?

-No es nada. No sé por qué estoy tan empeñada en esa niña. Solamente la he visto en la gasolinera al llegar.

-¡Vaya! ¿Y qué hacía allí, colega?

-¿A mí me lo preguntas? Bah, olvídalo, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Señor, sí, señor.

Louise se marcha velozmente tras soltar otro de sus chistes malos. Sinceramente creo que mi padre puede esperar un poco. Salgo al pasillo sigilosamente para entrar en la 217, pero antes miro a todos lados. Allí está June, de la 213, enfrente de su cuarto, como si me estuviera esperando. No creo que sea buena idea que me vea entrar, así que voy a ver si puedo librarme de ella con mi radiante forma de ser borde…

-¡Eh!

-Ah, tú.

-¿Qué haces?

-Yo nada. ¿Tú?

-Será mejor que no hagas muchas preguntas, February.

-Bah, me importa un bledo lo que hagas. ¡Adiós!

Me vuelve a cerrar la puerta en la cara. Estoy a esto de "invitarla" a degustar mi puño izquierdo. Bah, mejor dejémoslo. Introduzco la llave de la 217 en su cerradura correspondiente y con un simple clac, la puerta se abre.

-Veamos si esa chica dejó algo por aquí…

Empiezo a examinar furtivamente todos y cada uno de los rincones de la habitación 217. El cuadro que antes estaba sobre la cama está en el suelo. Qué raro… Abro los cajones con mucho sigilo de no hacer escándalo. Allí hay una nota escrita a mano, en la que pone: "Luv U K2" ¿Te quiero K2? Está firmada por… B. Bradley.

-Entonces…. El tipo que vino con su hija al hotel usando mi nombre es… ¿El poli corrupto compañero de mi viejo? No puede ser…

Me guardo la nota en el bolsillo doblándola con cuidado.

-¿Y para qué quitarían el cuadro de ahí? ¿Y qué hace tirado en el suelo?

Hay algo junto al cuadro del suelo. Una llave pequeña atada de una cuerda rosa. Automáticamente me viene al cerebro la cerradura de la caja roja. Pruebo de abrirla, pero nada. La llave es demasiado pequeña. Sospecho que tanta llave puede estar relacionada.

Otra vez el pitido del busca.

-Qué pesado es este hombre, jolines. Ya voy, papá.

Salgo de la habitación 217, cierro con llave y me voy a mi habitación. Para mi sorpresa, la puerta está abierta, y estoy segura de que cerré.

-Vaya, qué cosa más extraña.

En cuanto entro, veo todo el suelo mojado.

-¿Cómo se ha mojado esto? ¿Está el baño estropeado?

Otra vez el busca.

-¡Que ya voy, viejo Hyde! En fin, ya miraré esto más tarde.

Cojo el teléfono a ver si a mi padre se le bajan un poco los humos. Sin que pueda decir nada ya oigo gritos.

-¡Kylie, llevo horas llamándote!

-Eres increíble. Ya estás gritándome. ¿Y qué pasa si hubiera sido Ed en mi lugar? Solo de pensarlo me entra la risa.

Empiezo a reírme a carcajadas. Rara vez se me oye así.

-En fin, oírte reír así hace que te perdone.

-No estás acostumbrado a tener una hija rarita, ¿Eh, Hyde?

Mi padre no contesta.

-¡Oye, estoy esperando! ¡Me has avisado tú! ¿A qué esperas, genio?

-Oh, claro. No, en realidad no era nada, era saber qué tal estabas.

-Si es una miseria como tú dices, no te pongas tan pesadito, hombre. A ti no te haría gracia que te estuviera mareando a cada segundo.

-Oye, podría haber pensado que te ha pasado algo.

-Ah, vale, ahí te doy la razón. Pues estoy bien, gracias. Ah, por cierto, ¿Sabes eso de la chica que estuvo hace unos meses bajo mi mismo nombre?

-Kylie, te dije que no…

-Está relacionada de alguna manera con tu compañero Bradley.

-¿Cómo dices?

-He entrado en la habitación que ocupó la niña esa y he encontrado una nota que pone "Te quiero K2 B. Bradley"

-¿"K2"? No me suena de nada…

-Hyde, Hyde, no me mientas…

-Te lo prometo por lo que más quieras, Kylie, no me suena en absoluto.

-Como lo que más quieres soy yo no voy a arriesgarme.

-¡Ja, ja! Me cuesta admitirlo, pero muchas veces me río de tu manera de ser.

-¿Tan estúpida te parezco?

-No, mujer, nada de eso.

-¡Escúpelo, Hyde!

-Te pareces muchísimo a tu viejo. O sea, yo.

-Ya veo…

-Así que dices que esa niña estará relacionada con Bradley.

-Así es, estoy segura. Pero tengo que averiguar el porqué.

-No te comas el coco, Kylie, te lo dije antes. Tengo que colgar. ¡Y como me vuelva a enterar de que has entrado en una habitación a escondidas te enteras, jovencita! Y encima me lo has dicho tú.

-Vale, Hyde, me has pillado con la guardia baja.

-Chao, cielo.

Cuelgo el teléfono. Vamos a ver por qué demonios el baño se ha puesto en huelga.

-Todo está mojado…

Tiro de la cadena a ver qué pasa. Nada. No reacciona.

-La maldita cosa esta no rula. ¿Qué pasa?

Con cuidado, levanto la tapa de la cisterna. Hay una bolsa con algo verde dentro.

-Ven con mami…

Dentro de la bolsa hay 15.000 dólares. Vaya, puede que la habitación conceda deseos al fin y al cabo. Pero no creo que sea eso…

-¿Dé dónde ha salido este dinero? No creo que sea buena idea andar por ahí con tanta pasta encima…

El teléfono. Otra vez.

-¿Quién será esta vez?

Cojo el auricular del teléfono rechistando ligeramente.

-¿Sí?

-¿Kylie, cielo?

-¿Mamá? ¿No me acabas de llamar hace un rato?

-No sé, he tenido una sensación rara. Así que… Te he llamado…

-No sé cómo te las ingenias para estar conectada conmigo. Empiezas a asustarme.

Pausa.

-Pues la verdad es que tengo un pequeño problemilla. A alguien se le ha encendido la bombillita de las buenas ideas y me ha puesto 15.000 pavos en la cisterna.

-¿En el baño? ¿Para?

-Y yo qué sé. Querrán blanquear dinero.

-Sobre todo ni se te ocurra sacarlo de la habitación. Sospecharían al más mínimo detalle.

-Ya. Pero estoy segura de que el o la responsable de esto está aquí, y pienso preguntarle unas cuantas cosas.

-Kylie, no te emociones. No creo que a tu padre le haga gracia responder ante el jurado por ti.

-Cuánta confianza, mami. Ah, por cierto, ¿Has encontrado algo del pintor fantasma?

-Esto… Estoy en ello, dame un poco más de tiempo.

-Vale. Chao.

Cuelgo el teléfono y sin dudar guardo los billetes en mi maleta. Aún es pronto para ir a hablar con Kya, así que me doy una vuelta por el hotel. Antes de que pueda bajar las escaleras, la súper-chacha me detiene.

-Señorita Hyde, ¿Tiene un minuto?

-¿Qué quiere de mí?

-Antes caí en una cosa. En el restaurante habló con Martina Summer, ¿No?

-¿La conoce?

-Soy una fan de su música, así que venía a pedirle su firma.

-¿Su música?

-Así es. Su primera sinfonía de canciones tuvo mucho éxito. El recopilatorio se llama "Baladas para corazones sensibles"

¿De dónde me suena eso? Un momento. Estaba en el cuaderno que me entregó Louise por error.

-Así que es su primera sinfonía de canciones.

-Eso mismo he dicho. Venía a pedírselo, pero no está aquí. Así que he pensado…

-Que yo podría conseguirle la dichosa firmita.

-¡Exacto! Estoy muy ocupada limpiando, y no tengo tiempo. ¿Lo harás?

-Haré lo que pueda, pero yo no…

-¡Estupendo! Aquí tienes el libro. ¡Chao, señorita Hyde!

-¡Pero Rosa!

Demasiado tarde, la chacha ha salido corriendo.

-Maldita sea, me endiñan a mí todos los marrones. A ver si encuentro a la panoli esa.

Bajo las escaleras para ir a recepción, aunque no sé muy bien para qué. Me asusto al oír gritos que vienen de ahí.

-¡He dicho que me lo han robado!

Al llegar a la recepción me encuentro a June haciéndose la diva chillándole a Jenny.

-¡Y precisamente por eso estoy aquí! ¡Alguien ha entrado en mi habitación y me lo ha robado!

-Tranquilícese, no le digo que no la crea, pero….

-¡Me lo han robado! ¡¿Me oye?! ¡Quiero que se hagan responsables y empiecen a buscar mis cosas pero ya!

-Vuelva a mirar entre sus cosas, se lo ruego.

-Ya estoy hasta el moño de mirar entre mis cosas. ¡Póngase a buscar, registren a todo el mundo ya, muevan el culo de una vez!

-¡Baje ese tono ahora mismo! No es necesario armar tanto alboroto. Se enterarán los demás huéspedes.

Meto baza.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Señorita Hyde!

-Un segundo. Señorita February, la atenderé en un instante. Suba a su estancia y en un periquete iré a verla.

-¡Será mejor que no se haga de rogar!

La mimadita se marcha hecha un basilisco de la recepción.

-¡Cómo se ha puesto!

-¿De qué iba todo eso?

-No es nada, señorita Hyde, es solo otro pequeño problema que he de solucionar.

-De verdad, por los gritos nadie diría que es un "pequeño" problema. ¿Ha pasado algo?

-De verdad que no se preocupe…

-Disculpe, señora Smith…

Como siempre, Martina metiendo las narices.

-Oh, señorita Summer. ¿Desea algo?

-Simplemente quisiera pedirle un ejemplar de periódico.

-¿Un periódico? Sí, claro, creo que teníamos uno por aquí… Aquí esta. Puede dejarlo en esa mesa cuando termine de leerlo.

-Por supuesto.

Martina se aleja. Por mí, contra más lejos, mejor.

-¿Por qué June estaba tan enfadada?

-No quisiera que los demás huéspedes se enteraran. ¿Puedo confiar en usted?

-La duda ofende. Pero sí, claro.

-Dice que le han robado algo mientras estaba cenando. Me ha dicho que registre a todo el mundo, pero…

-¿Qué le han robado?

-¡No pienso decírselo! ¿Y si hubiera sido usted?

-¿Lo dice en serio? ¿Sospecha de mí?

-No, por supuesto que no, es solo que no puedo fiarme de nadie. Si me disculpa, debería ir a atender este asunto. Adiós.

¿Qué será lo que le han robado a la niñata? Ya lo averiguaré a mi manera. Espero que no se me escape mientras hablo con mi viejo. Ah, qué susto, solo es Martina leyendo, creía que era un mosquito gigante.

-Ay, cómo está todo…

-¿Me dice algo?

-¿Eh? Oh, no, señorita Hyde, no es nada. Solamente estaba leyendo un titular de noticia bastante catastrófico. Una mujer de Beverly Hills dice que le han robado 20.000 dólares y una pistola de su casa. Creo que es una vieja conocida de mi padre, así que espero que no haya pasado nada.

-Claro…

-Vaya, siento haberme ido por las ramas. ¿Deseaba algo?

-Deseaba… Esto… Quería pedirle que me firmase un libro para la doncella.

-¿Yo? Oh, claro, mi primera sinfonía. Así que tiene un ejemplar. Es un honor. Pero ahora mismo no me va muy bien. ¿Podría venir más tarde a mi estancia? Siento las molestias, es que…

-Tranquila.

-Muy bien. Estaré esperando.

Martina se marcha. Por ser tan rarita, no le doy ni un segundo de respiro y empiezo a seguirla. Pero algo me impide subir las escaleras. Rosa está pasando la fregona.

-¡Quieta ahí! No puede pasar, está mojado.

-Pero…

-No tardará mucho.

-¿Ha visto por aquí a Martina?

-¿La señorita Summer? No, no la he visto. No se me puede haber escapado. Tal vez usara las escaleras traseras.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-A unas escaleras que no son estas. Están en el pasillo derecho. Supongo que puede subir a su habitación por ahí.

-Entendido.

Abro el pasillo derecho y subo por las escaleras. Acto seguido, golpeo aburridamente la puerta de Martina.

-Ah, sí, el recopilatorio.

-¿Me lo firma?

-Con mucho gusto. Deje que saque mi pluma y… ¡Oh, no!

-¿Algún problema?

-He perdido mi estilográfica. Lo siento, pero sin nada con que escribir no podré darle mi autógrafo.

Idea de la gran Hyde. Le enseño la estilográfica que Louise me dio.

-¿Esta es su estilográfica?

-¡Sí, es la mía!

-Espere un momento. ¿Es suya? ¿Cómo se llama?

-¿Mi nombre? Martina Summer, creía habérselo revelado ya.

-Exacto, Martina Summer. Ese nombre no se corresponde con el que la pluma tiene grabado. Pone "Alissa"

-¿Alissa?

-¿Sigue manteniendo que es suya?

-Por supuesto que sí. Martina Summer es mi seudónimo de música. Mi verdadero nombre es Alissa Parker.

-Ah, ya veo. Entonces, ¿Me firma ya?

-Sí, claro.

Martina/Alissa me quita el libro de las manos y firma con delicadeza. Se queda la estilográfica sin ni siquiera preguntarme. Cierra.

-Será posible…

Una de las puertas del pasillo se abre y aparece Jenny.

-Ay…

-Señora Smith. ¿Dónde estaba?

-Solo estaba en el cuarto de mantenimiento. Estaba comprobando unas cosas…

-¿Louise ha vuelto a equivocarse?

-No, ella no tiene nada que ver. Han desaparecido ciertos objetos.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-A unas cuantas herramientas que tenía en el cuarto de la ropa blanca.

Ups… Mi pequeño préstamo ha sido descubierto.

-No es que tengan mucho valor, pero… ¡Me gustaría saber quién ha sido para echarlo! Si solo las ha cogido prestadas y las devuelve, no sería tan serio…

Suspiro de alivio.

-Le entiendo, señora Smith…

-¡Pero resulta que unas cosas que estaban en la oficina también han desaparecido! ¡Y eso sí que no lo voy a permitir! ¡Cuando pille al ladrón no le valdrán las excusas! Además, tengo otro problema entre manos… Uno de los huéspedes es un soplagaitas.

Decido jugarme el pellejo y pronunciar mi suposición. Espero no lucirme de lo lindo.

-Algo me dice que se refiere a June February.

-¡Exactamente! Lo que me faltaba es que una chica ande gritando a los cuatro vientos que le han robado.

-¿Qué le han robado a June?

Segunda vez que lo pregunto.

-Dinero.

-¡¿Dinero?!

A ver si será…

-Debo solucionar esto cuanto antes. Si me disculpa…

Jenny se va. Será mejor que les diga adiós a las herramientas. Así que por eso me cuelo en el cuarto de la ropa blanca de nuevo y dejo las herramientas en su sitio anterior. Salgo de ahí para toparme de narices con Martina de nuevo.

-¡Señorita Hyde! ¿Quiere pasar? La invito a tomar un té.

-Esto… No, muchas gracias, estoy ocupada y…

-Ande, no se haga de rogar…

Entro en la habitación 211.

-¿Quería hablar conmigo?

-Se ha dejado el libro antes.

-Vaya… Soy una torpe.

-Cosas que pasan. Puede coger el libro, está en esa mesa. Si me disculpa, he de ir al excusado.

Me quedo con cara de póquer. Martina me mira algo mosqueada por ser tan inculta.

-Al servicio.

-Claro, claro.

La había entendido desde el principio, pero no entiendo como una "chica" tan joven puede hablar con lenguaje de sabionda ya a tal edad. Bah, para gustos, colores. Me resigno a coger el maldito libro de la mesa, pero allí veo el cuaderno que me entregaron a mí por error. Decido echarle un vistazo. Tal y como me esperaba, no hay más que partituras. Pero yo ya he visto eso antes. Son las mismas que hay en el libro firmado.

-Ya he terminado. ¿Necesita algo más?

-No.

-¿Puedo preguntarle qué miraba?

-Nada. Adiós.

Después de meditar unos segundos, me decanto por devolverle el libro firmado a Rosa. Supongo que a estas horas estará en la cocina. Llegó ahí y, tal y como imaginaba, allí está.

-¡Oh, es usted! ¿Ha conseguido mi autógrafo?

-Sí. Aquí está.

Le doy la sinfonía a Rosa.

-¡Magnífico! Ahora tengo ya 80.

-¿80 qué?

-¡Autógrafos de gente famosa!

Rosa mira la firma de Martina.

-¿No la habrá escrito usted, no?

-Lo mío no son las falsificaciones.

-¡Ja, ja! ¡Era una broma! Sabría reconocer la caligrafía de Martina Summer a 10km de distancia. En un reportaje sobre jóvenes talentos hablaban de su caligrafía peculiar.

-¿Qué tiene de especial su caligrafía?

-Es la forma de escribir la "a" final de Martina. Fíjese qué curioso.

Rosa me enseña el autógrafo.

Martina Summer to Rosa

-Sí, es un poco extraña esa forma de dibujar una "a". Y dígame, si no le importa, sobre la sinfonía esta.

-Pues… Fue muy famosa en cuanto se publicó. Recibió un montón de premios y galardones. Después Martina se convirtió en una celebridad. Aunque sienta decirlo, es lo único decente que ha publicado.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Ha hecho más composiciones, pero ninguna ha tenido mucho éxito. Supongo que era una flor de un día.

-Claro. No será tan fácil seguir en racha.

-Exacto.

-Una cosa más. ¿"Martina Summer" es un seudónimo?

-¡Ni hablar! Es su verdadero nombre, estoy convencida.

Menuda sarta de mentiras me ha soltado la panoli chupatintas esa.

-Si me disculpa, he de continuar trabajando.

-Sí, claro.

Salgo de la cocina.

-La musiquita esta tiene una historia tan rara como ella. Tal vez sea hora de ponerla contra las tuercas.

Subo las escaleras dispuesta a tener una charlita con Martina/Alissa o como quiera que se llame.

-Oh, señorita Hyde, qué gran honor. ¿En qué puedo servirle? Pase, pase.

Entro de nuevo en la 211.

-Verá, simplemente quería preguntarle una cosa.

-Pregunte.

-Usted ha escrito unas melodías que han encandilado a un montón de gente. Y dígame, autora de un best seller, ¿Cómo puedo componer algo con éxito?

-¿Algo con éxito?

-¡Eso es! Su primera sinfonía fue todo un éxito, ¿No? ¿Cómo se le ocurrió una melodía que cautivó al mundo entero?

-Las bases para componer algo con éxito no son fáciles de describir.

-Solo soy una simple aficionada al tema, era para ver si podría darme algunos trucos.

-Lo que usted pretende es casi imposible.

-Supongo que la idea se me ocurrió al ver ese cuaderno…

-Sí, supongo, pero… ¡Lo ha leído! ¡Ha leído mi cuaderno!

-Sí, y hay algo que no encaja. La letra de ese cuaderno no es la misma que la de su firma.

-¿Qué quiere decirme?

-Que la letra es diferente. ¿Acaso me está diciendo que le dictó la melodía a otra persona?

-Yo…

-Y otro tema es la pluma de las narices. ¡Usted no se llama Alissa!

-¿Qué le hace pensar eso?

-La doncella dijo que no era un seudónimo, pero usted dice que sí. Y no me lo trago. Si usted se llama Alissa Parker, yo soy la reina de Inglaterra.

-Esto…

-Además, ¿Por qué se mosquea tanto? Deje que lo adivine… Ese cuaderno huele a chamusquina. Algo me dice que oculta un gran secreto.

-Eso... Yo…

-El autor de la sinfonía, ¿Quién fue?

-Fui yo. ¿Qué le hace pensar que yo no soy la autora? Si tiene pruebas sólidas, le pido que me las muestre.

-¿Pruebas?

-Eso he dicho.

-Usted lo ha querido. Aquí tiene mi agenda. Deme su autógrafo.

-No creo que este sea el momento para…

-¡Cierre el pico, y firme! Pero firme como Alissa Parker.

-Como quiera…

Martina me arranca la agenda y firma de mala gana.

-¡Espero que esté contenta!

-Sí, esto me vale. Ahora deme ese cuaderno suyo.

-¿Perdón?

-Seguramente en ese cuaderno venga su nombre real, ¿No? Déjemelo. Quiero comparar ambas firmas.

-Esto…

Comparo ambas firmas. Tal y como sospechaba. La "a" de Alissa no es la misma en las dos firmas:

MI AGENDA EL CUADERNO

Alissa Parker Alissa Parker

-Mire las letras "a". Usted no las escribe como las del cuaderno. Por lo tanto, la autora del cuaderno… ¡No es usted!

-¡Ah!

-¿Fue Alissa?

-Sí…

-¿Quién es Alissa?

-Yo…

-¿Cómo recibió el cuaderno? ¿Vino a este hotel expresamente para eso?

-Sí, algo así… Mi manager me lo envió.

-Entonces, a ver si me aclaro. La autora de ese cuaderno fue Alissa. Por lo tanto, la autora de la sinfonía fue ella, ¿No?

-Yo…

-¿Quién es Alissa y qué la relaciona con ella?

-Yo, esto…

Pausa de efecto. Martina acaba por perder los estribos.

-¡Ah! ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Quién es usted?! ¡¿Y por qué se empeña en investigarme?! ¡¿Quién le envía?! ¡Seguro que ese traidor de Norbert!  
-Escuche, no soy detective privada ni conozco a ese Norbert.

-Pero… ¡Lo ha descubierto todo!

-¿El qué?

-¡Mi secreto!

-Eso parece, sí. Pero no estoy muy convencida de cual es ese secreto. ¿Se refiere a que su primera composición fue escrita por otra persona? ¿O que hay alguien que también ha descubierto todo el pastel y la chantajea?

Se me queda mirando como si hablara en ruso.

-Tiene dos secretos, y ahora yo sé ambos.

-¡Escuche, si viene a hacerme chantaje, no lo conseguirá! ¡Tampoco sé por qué quiere desvelar mis secretos!

-No pienso hacer eso. Tampoco le haré chantaje. Solamente quiero la verdad.

-¿La verdad? Eso es lo que lleva unos años corroyéndome las entrañas día y noche.

Veamos por fin lo que oculta.

-Mi mayor sueño era ser una música de gran fama mundial. Pasé mucho tiempo trabajando en diversas obras que me hicieran saltar al mundo de los famosos. Pero las musas no me inspiraban, y mis melodías carecían de sentimiento. Hubo un momento en el que me di por vencida. Justamente en ese momento, vino a mi escuela una niña nueva: Alissa. Me contó que ella también quería ser música. Pero ella no abandonó su sueño. Cuando cantaba para festivales del colegio, emocionaba a toda la gente, y empecé a envidiarla. Me mostró una serie de canciones que quería presentar para un concurso. Las estuve observando durante toda una noche. Sencillamente preciosas, todas ellas. Alissa lo logró, pero yo fui estúpida y llevada por el demonio y mi envidia, le robé el cuaderno a Alissa y presenté las canciones en mi nombre. No era yo misma.

Vaya con Martina. Si fuera Alissa, la habría maldecido con todas mis fuerzas.

-Como se imaginará, señorita Hyde, las canciones ganaron y me convertí en música. Pero no pude volver a encandilar a nadie, cada canción que escribía era peor que la anterior.

-¿Y qué fue de Alissa?

-Se marchó de esa escuela y desapareció.

-¿Desapareció?

-Así es. Aun hoy, me sigue desgarrando la culpa. Si pudiera encontrarla, y pedirle perdón por lo mezquina que fui… Pero no sé dónde más buscarla.

-¿Y por qué mencionó a ese tal Norbert?

-Mi manager. Se enteró de mi secreto y tuve que pagarle el doble para que no lo dijera. Él me lo envió a este hotel.

-¿Y por qué precisamente este hotel?

-Oh, eso sí es sencillo. Alissa me habló de este sitio. Su difunto padre le dijo que este sitio era muy especial para él. Alissa adoraba a su padre, así que dijo que seguramente este sitio sería tan especial como su padre mentó. Y yo…

-Ahórreselo, Martina. No necesito más explicaciones.

Salgo de la habitación sin abrir la boca. ¿Por qué Alissa desaparecería tan de repente? ¿Y por qué este hotel sería especial para ella?


	5. Capítulo 5

Decido mirar el reloj ya que hace mucho que no lo hago: son cerca de las 20:00h. Hora de ir a ver a Kya y Rosa.

-A ver qué puedo averiguar sobre Kya.

Me suena el busca.

-Siempre tan oportunos….

Vuelvo a mi habitación y esta vez lo echo a cara o cruz. Cara mi padre. Cruz mi madre. Cruz. Llamo a mi madre.

-¿Dígame?

-¿Mamá? Soy yo. ¿Esta vez me has avisado tú?

-Sí, así es, encanto.

Toma ya. Gracias, monedita.

-¿Qué querías?

-Estuve buscando sobre tu pintor.

-Soy todo oídos.

-Era un pintor del siglo XIX. Mientras estaba vivo, permaneció en la sombra. Pero nada más morir, descubrieron unas cuantas obras suyas y se dispararon los precios de sus cuadros. Pagaban verdaderas fortunas por sus cuadros. Al parecer, su cuadro más valioso se llama "Ángel abriendo una puerta"

-Eso ya lo sabía, mamá.

-¿Y sabías también que lo robaron hace 17 años?

-No, eso no lo sabía.

-Lo robaron de la galería Travis unos 5 años antes de nacer tú.

-Entiendo.

-¿Algo más?

-Sí. Ahora quiero que mires por algún periódico que tengas por ahí a ver qué encuentras sobre una mujer en Beverly Hills que atracaron hace poco. El botín era de 20.000 pavos y una pipa.

-Vale, investigaré un poco.

-Gracias.

-Chao, Kylie.

Mi madre cuelga. Vayamos a ver a Kya.

Bajo las escaleras. Antes de llegar siquiera al vestíbulo, me topo con la mimadita de June. Acaba de salir del pasillo izquierdo. Silencio.

-¿Pasa algo ahora?

-Nada, nada, estoy bien.

-Bien, me marcho.

Me intento ir, pero me vuelve a interrumpir.

-Oye. Un momento, ¿No?

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

-¿Smith habló contigo?

-¿De qué?

-No importa. No creo que nos oyeras.

-¿Ah, no? Entonces no sé nada del robo y tal, ¿No?

-Así que nos escuchaste…

-¿Qué se llevaron?

-¡No pienso decirte nada!

-Anda, cuéntamelo.

-¿Qué más da? La dueña está buscando al culpable ahora mismo. Y va habitación por habitación. Eso incluye la tuya. ¿Asustada?

-Ja, te crees que me intimidas así. Te crees que esto es un juego.

-¿Qué?

-Mírate. Aquí parada con esa sonrisa de idiota en la cara. Pobrecilla.

June se mosquea.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

Jenny irrumpe en la conversación.

-Solo charlábamos.

-Justo lo que necesito.

-¡Pues busque mis cosas y deje de vaguear, inútil!

June vuelve a pillar un berrinche y se va de malas maneras.

-¡Cómo se ha puesto!

-Me ha dicho que piensa registrar a todos los huéspedes.

-¿Me ve pinta de Sherlock Holmes? Esto es cosa de la policía.

-Sí, claro.

-Aunque hay algo en esa chica que no me termina de gustar. Ha llegado sola al hotel, y aunque me ha dicho que tiene 20 años, no sé… Ahora que la miro, no parece que tenga tanta edad.

¿June 20 años? A mí me dijo que tenía 15.

-Tal vez sea bajita para su edad.

-Claro, será eso. Voy a meditar un rato a ver qué hago. Espero arreglar este problema ya mismo.

Jenny se marcha. A ver si por primera vez en mi vida llego derechita a algún sitio sin que nadie me interrumpa. Rosa me está esperando en la puerta.

-Señorita Hyde, llega usted en el momento preciso. Esperaba que viniera, y aquí está.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Kya tiene fiebre.

-¿Mucha?

-De momento, poca. Parece cansada. Iré a recepción a ver si hay alguna medicina. ¿Podría cuidarla mientras o estoy?

-Claro.

-Se lo agradezco.

Rosa se marcha a toda prisa. Entro en el cuarto de Rosa y veo a Kya durmiendo en el sofá. La mezo suavemente para que despierte sin odiarme. Poco a poco, abre los ojos suavemente. Se sorprende de verme.

-Hola, Kya. No te preocupes, Rosa se ha ido a por un jarabe. No tardará.

Kya hace que sí con la cabeza.

-Dime, ¿Qué hacías en la gasolinera de antes? ¿Dónde están tus padres?

Se pone triste.

-¿Cómo se llaman tus padres?

No dice nada y me mira con cara triste.

-¿No quieres decírmelo?

Espera, he tenido otra idea. Cojo mi agenda del bolsillo.

-¿Qué te parece si escribes aquí el nombre de tus padres?

Kya hace que sí y escribe algo en mi agenda:

**Brian and Kya**

-¿Brian y Kya? ¿Esos son tus padres?

Kya me dice que sí.

-Entonces, las pulseras… ¿Fueron un regalo de tus padres?

Kya vuelve a decirme que sí.

-¿Pero te llamas Kya, o es tu madre?

Vuelve a escribir algo:

**My mum and I are called "Kya"**

-Así que tanto tu madre como tú os llamáis "Kya". De acuerdo…

Me dice que sí.

-¿Dónde están tus padres ahora? Escríbelo si quieres.

No coge la agenda, simplemente mira abajo.

-¿Eh?

La puerta se abre y aparece Rosa.

-¡Vaya, Kya, estás despierta! ¿Qué tal está?

-Se ha despertado y hemos charlado un rato. Tiene mucho mejor color.

-Me alegro. ¿Te encuentras mejor, cielo?

Kya dice que sí.

-Yo me voy yendo, mejor.

-Gracias por todo, señorita Hyde.

-De nada.

Salgo de la habitación y me topo con Jenny.

-¿Qué hace aquí, señorita Hyde? Lleva un montón de tiempo deambulando por todas partes. ¿Por qué no vuelve a su habitación y se está quieta un ratito?

Jenny se marcha. ¿A qué venía eso? Bah, qué más da. Me voy a mi habitación de nuevo. No pasan ni 20 segundos hasta que llaman a la puerta. Cuando abro, me topo con Christian.

-¿Qué pasa, renacuajo?

-Se me ha soltado una de las ruedas…

-¿Tienes ruedas?

Me río por dentro de mi comentario.

-No, es mi coche. Se le ha soltado una rueda, y he pensado que tal vez tengas algo para arreglarla.

-¿Pero qué crees que puedo tener yo?

-No sé, alguna herramienta.

-Dile a tu hermana que te lo arregle.

No quiero ni mencionarle a su padre que se mosquea.

-No sabe de carpintería, es una mujer.

-Pero tal vez tenga al… ¡Hey! ¡Yo soy una mujer!

-Ya, ya.

-Pero es que…

Christian se echa a llorar, para variar.

-Vale, tranquilo, creo que tal vez tengo algo.

Me acerco al paquete de mi madre y cojo el taladro pequeño. Tal pueda reparar el estúpido juguete con esto.

-Anda, dame el coche.

Christian me tiende el coche. Con pulsar una vez basta. La rueda vuelve a su sitio.

-Ea, listo.

-¡Yupi, yupi! ¡Tengo mi coche otra vez!

-No está mal, ¿Eh? Y ahora, piérdete.

-¡Gracias! ¡Graciasgraciasgraciasgracias !

Le digo que sí.

-Oye, Kylie…

-¿Sí?

-¿La chica esa y tú sois amigas?

-¿Quién? ¿Louise?

-Ni idea, la de la 213.

-¿Esa? Pues, no. ¿Por qué iba a ser amiga suya?

-Es que… La vi salir de tu habitación. Pensé que estaría jugando contigo.

-¡¿Que viste qué?!

Así que June fue la que…

-¿Pasa algo?

-Nada, nada, cosas mías. Vuelve a tu cuarto. Tu padre te estará buscando.

-Sí…

Christian se va.

-Conque June estuvo aquí. Tal vez vaya a preguntarle, a ver qué me cuenta.

Salgo de mi habitación y llamo a la puerta de la 213. Nadie me abre.

-Genial… No hay nadie en casa…

Un momento… Cuando la vi antes… Salía del pasillo izquierdo. Apuesto a que estaba haciendo alguna de las suyas. Seguramente valdrá la pena echar un vistazo.

Bajo las escaleras, entro al pasillo izquierdo y me meto en la lavandería. Allí hay un carro de sábanas.

-¿Habrá algo interesante?

Empiezo a sacar sábanas. Acto seguido, corro la capa de tela de una de las paredes del carro. Ahí hay una pipa.

-¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?

Cojo la pistola con cuidado. La puerta se abre.

-¡Ostras!

Falsa alarma, es solo Louise.

-¡Eh, colega! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-He encontrado una cosa interesante aquí dentro.

-Hyde, esa es la colada. ¿Me vas a decir que Rosa usa tangas o algo así?

-Mira esto…

Le enseño la pipa a Louise.

-¡La leche! ¿Qué haces tú con esa pipa?

-Estaba en el carro.

-¿Ahí dentro? ¡Qué flipe!

-¿Alguien ha usado la lavandería hoy?

-Sí. La pija esa de la 213.

-¿June?

-Ni idea. Iba de un lado para otro, así que le pregunté si necesitaba algo. Me soltó que si había cuarto de lavandería y le dije dónde estaba.

-Así que ella fue la única que…

-¿Dónde se cree esa finolis que está? Esto no es precisamente el Ritz. Y ahora está lloriqueando porque le han robado. Y no hace más que quejarse: Que si quiere un menú sin hidratos de carbono, que si quiere una almohada blandita, que si quiere sábanas de seda, y así todo el puñetero día sin parar.

-¿Qué le han robado a la rubita? ¿Dinero?

-¡Qué si no! ¡Pero es que encima ha perdido 15 de los grandes! ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¿Quién trae tanto verde a un hotel cochambroso como este? Demasiado extraño…

-Ehem, la pasta está en mi maleta.

-¡La madre que me parió! ¡Somos socias después de todo! ¿Pero tú no…?

-¡Pues claro que no la he robado, Louise!

-¿Pues quién lo haría?

-No lo sé, pero cuando bajé a recepción después de encontrarme los billetes, June ya se estaba quejando.

-Así que crees que…

-Sí. Demasiada casualidad. Además, el crío de la 219 la vio salir de mi cuarto.

-¡Será fresca! ¡Pues no me da la gana que se salga de rositas! Eh, la tita Louise ha tenido una idea. ¿Qué te parece si despisto a la pijilla, tú te escondes en una habitación vacía y mientras la entretengo…?

-Yo me cuelo y le pego un buen repaso al sitio.

-¡Bingo! Apuesto a que algo sucio debe tener en su habitación.

-¿Crees que podrás distraerla?

-Sí, claro. La habitación de al lado de la suya está vacía, así que la usaré y haré mucho ruido, o algo así.

-Yo esperaré en la 217 hasta que oiga la puerta.

-Pues vale. Buena suerte, Hyde. Voy tirando.

Subo las escaleras, pero me suena el busca. Así que me vuelvo a mi cuarto y llamo a mi madre.

-¿Dígame?

-¿Mamá? ¿Has sido tú la del busca?

-Sí, cielo.

-Tengo un poco de prisa. Si pudieras ir al grano, porfa…

-Sí, vale. Es sobre esa noticia tuya. La que ha denunciado el robo es una tal Paris Damon. Al parecer, unos atracadores le robaron 20.000 pavos de la caja fuerte y un revólver bastante caro. Esa tía… La verdad es que da mala pinta nada más verla en foto.

-Lo entiendo. Gracias por todo, mamá. Tengo que colgar, te llamo luego.

-Vale, vale. Chao, mi reina.

Dejo mi habitación y me escondo en la 217, preparada para el plan de Louise.

-Este lugar es perfecto para ocultarse…

Empiezo a oír ruidos descabellados. Muy sutil, Louise. Oigo un golpe de puerta.

-Hyde, te toca.

Salgo de la 217 para acabar metida en la 213.

-Será mejor que la registre a fondo.

Busco a ver qué encuentro. Hay una mochila abierta. Dentro hay un duplicado de la llave de mi habitación.

-¿Qué hace la rubita con una de estas?

En el perchero está su chaqueta de marca. De los bolsillos delanteros sobresale algo: Su carné de identidad. Pone que pertenece a June Damon.

-Así que June Damon… ¿Damon? ¿No era ese el apellido de a la que le robaron la pasta en Beverly Hills? ¿Acaso esa Paris es la vieja de June?

Creo que ya he visto bastante. Intento irme, pero la niñita de papá me pilla in fraganti.

-¿Pero qué puñetas…?

June entra y cierra la puerta.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo en mi habitación?

-¿Habitación? Creía que esto era la cocina. ¿Está Rosa?

-¿Te las das de graciosa, demonio pelirrojo, te burlas de mí? A ver si te ríes ahora: voy a avisar a Jenny para que llame a la poli.

-Mala idea, chavalina, no creo que te convenga mezclar en esto a la poli.

-Espera un segundo…

-Aquí estamos, las dos solas. Dos adolescentes teniendo una tranquila charla en tu habitación. Dime, June, ¿Te gusta jugar a polis y cacos, no? Pues ya que eres tan lista, lumbrera. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Hacer qué?

-¿Qué querías cuando te colaste en mi cuarto? ¿Ver la tele, hablar por teléfono?

-¿Colarme dónde?

-Hora de cantar, soprano. Metiste unos fajos de billetes en mi baño.

-¿Pero qué? Si tuviera un fajo de billetes, nunca lo escondería en un baño que no fuera el mío, ¿No crees?

-A mí no me chulees, listilla.

-Además, ¿Cómo iba a entrar en tu cuarto?

Le enseño el duplicado de la llave de mi cuarto.

-¿De dónde has sacado eso?

-De tu mochila. La usaste para colarte en mi habitación y esconderme el dinero para cargarme el muerto.

-Creo que lo mejor va a ser que te calles si no tienes ninguna prueba.

-Oh, tengo pruebas, tengo todas las pruebas que quieras. Christian te vio salir de mi habitación.

-Ah…

-Sí, "ah", y ya de paso, también sé lo de la pipa en la lavandería.

-¡Basta ya, microbio, no puedes ir acusando así a los demás!

-Yo no me llamo "microbio", me llamo Kylie Brenda Hyde. Desconozco tu segundo nombre, pero sé que te llamas June Damon.

-¿Pero de qué me hablas? ¡Me llamo June February!

Le enseño el carné de June a June.

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-Como quieras, princesita. Pero empiezo a entender por qué pusiste la pipa en el carro de la colada. Querías que yo, o cualquiera, se comiese el marrón.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura de que fui yo? Si lo examinan, solo verán tus huellas.

¿Pero esta va de lista o qué?

-¡Maldita sea, estoy harta de ti! ¡Lárgate y déjame en paz!

Me voy de la habitación de June. Temporalmente, porque lo digo yo. Necesito algo para que cante como un tenor. Tal vez si consigo pruebas de su crimen en Beverly Hills… ¡El periódico del vestíbulo!

-¡Eso me valdrá para poner a la súper-diva en su sitio!

Bajo la escalera a zancadas enormes. Cojo el periódico a toda prisa y regreso a mi cuarto a coger los fajos de billetes de mi maleta. Ahora sí que esa caradura me va a oír. Llamo a su puerta.

-¿Quién es?- June tiene voz mosqueada.

-Soy Kylie Hyde.

-¡No pienso hablar contigo! ¡Esfúmate!

-Abre. Pediste pruebas. Bien, yo te traigo unas cuantas.

June abre la puerta de mala gana.

-¡La has cagado, niñita de papi! ¡Sé lo que hiciste en Beverly Hills anoche!

-¿De qué hablas?

-Déjame pasar. Pienso entrar, por las buenas o por las malas.

-Vale, vale, lo que tú digas.

Las dos volvemos a entrar en la 213.

-Mira esto.

Le enseño el artículo del periódico.

-Hey…

June se acojona visiblemente.

-El artículo habla de una tal Paris Damon. El mismo apellido que aparece en tu carné.

-…

A continuación le enseño los billetes que había en mi baño.

-Eso…

-¿Se puede saber que haces tú con tanto dinero en efectivo? ¿Acaso se lo has robado a papi y a mami?

-Yo…

-Escondiste la pasta en mi baño porque querías montar un buen jaleo. Pero todavía no entiendo muy bien el porqué.

-Es que…

-Mira, aquí la única que va a salir mal parada eres tú. ¿20.000 pavos son un juego para ti, bebecita? ¡Deja de hacer estupideces y crece de una vez!

-Qué original… ¡Hablas como ella!

¿Cómo quién?

Le vuelvo a enseñar el revólver.

-La razón por la que escondiste esto en la lavandería es porque querías que la encontraran. Por eso robaste la pipa de tu propia casa.

-¡Sí! ¡¿Y qué?!

¿Por qué haría algo así?

Le enseño el carné de nuevo.

-¡Mi carné!

-Tu verdadero nombre es June Damon.

-Yo…

-¿Por qué ocultas tu nombre?

-Es el apellido que tiene mi madre… ¡No lo necesito!

¿Por qué?

-Antes has dicho que hablaba como "ella". ¿Quién dices?

-Mi mami…

-¿"Mami"? ¿15 tacos y llamas a tu vieja "mami"?

-¿Tienes algún problema, eh?

-No, supongo. ¿Y qué clase de mujer es tu "mami"?

-Trabaja de camarera en un bar.

-Un trabajo muy digno.

-¡Una mierda! ¡Es un despojo de la tierra!

¿Qué?

-¿Por qué dejaste la pipa en un lugar al alcance de cualquiera?

-Supuse que llamarían a la poli si aparecía. Por eso.

-¿Por qué odias tanto el apellido que tiene tu madre?

-No quiero tener a una furcia como ella de madre. Solo eso.

-¿Tan mala es?

-Peor. ¡No es más que una interesada que va de guay por la vida! ¡Es capaz de arruinarle la vida a alguien con tal de cobrar cada mes! ¡No hace nada más que zorrear!  
Empieza el espectáculo, como me gusta decir.

-Escucha, niñata, no me importa si te llamas February, Damon o McGillicutty, ¿Me oyes? Ni siquiera me importa la pasta. Lo único que quiero es que me cuentes por qué has hecho semejante estupidez.

-¿Por qué te importa? Ni siquiera yo lo sé. ¡Nadie puede entenderme, nadie!

-Bah, eso te crees tú. Yo, por mi parte, te tengo calada desde que te eché el ojo encima.

-¡Mentirosa! A ver, lista, ¿Qué sabes de mí?

-¿Por dónde quieres que empiece? Estás acostumbrada a que te lo den todo masticadito y a que no tengas que dar un palo al agua, por eso no sabes lo que cuesta el dinero. Por eso le has sableado 20 de los grandes a tu vieja sin pestañear. Por eso lo robaste, y después lo perdiste, para llamar la atención.

June empieza a derrumbarse.

-Jamás has usado un arma en tu vida. Sí, vale, te lo imaginabas, pero no tienes ni idea de lo que es apretar el gatillo y matar a alguien. Por eso cogiste la pipa y la tiraste como a un chicle usado, que no es importante. No sé por qué, pero sé que lo que querías era acojonar a tu vieja. Por eso cogiste el botín de la caja fuerte y ¡Ale! ¡Pusiste tierra de por medio! Pero claro, tienes 15 años, eres menor, y no sabes qué hacer con ese botín. Por eso ves a una niña con un folleto del hotel y te viene de perlas para esconderlo todo aquí.

-…

-Y entonces viene cuando me conoces. Tan solo una trece añera pelirroja y con un ojo de cada color. Ni demasiado espabilada, ni peligrosa. Me cargas a mí el muerto, y le vas llorando a mami otra vez.

-¡No! ¡Yo no…!

-¡Vale ya, leches! ¡No he venido a este agujero para verte lloriquear como un bebé! ¡Dime ahora mismo toda la historia, y no me hagas repetírtelo!

-Vale, vale…

June se empieza a poner triste.

-Al menos tú vives en el planeta Tierra. ¿Yo? Solamente soy una pija malcriada. No soy una leche.

-¿Algo que no sepa, por favor?

-Todo es verdad. No aguanto a mi madre. No le perdono nada de lo que ha hecho ni quién es. He hecho todo este pollo por sacarla de quicio. Ni lo planeé. Yo… Pensé en lo triste que estaba mi papi por culpa de esa arpía, cogí las cosas y eché a correr. Pero no sabía lo que hizo hasta que vi el periódico. Esa bruja sabía que fui yo. Lo sabía, y aun así avisó a los maderos. Lo que quiere es que vuelva con el rabo entre las piernas, como de costumbre. ¡Pero me niego en redondo! Ahora mismo mi padre estará en el sillón, con las manos echadas a la cabeza, pensando en mí a cada segundo. Y mami… Ella le está diciendo que no soy más que una niña mimada y que es la única manera de que aprenda.

Pues vaya familia tan feliz…

-¿Quieres saber toda la historia de mi mami, no? Yo te la explico. Ella es una camarera de bares para viciosos. No solo sirve copas, ya sabes… Y no es una cualquiera en el negocio, no, es la mejor, una rubia explosiva, operada de todo, con un cuerpo 10, capaz de enloquecer a cualquier hombre. Mi yayo, hombre de negocios, va a tomarse una copa con sus colegas y la ve. Está hasta la coronilla de su hijo malcriado que no para de incordiar, y decide juntarle con esa furcia. Así que, gracias a los contactos de mi yayo, la rubia cañón pasa a ser parte de una mafia. Se queda embarazada de mí y me abandona. Solo mi padre se ha dignado en preocuparse por mí. Mientras yo estaba llorando cuando tenía una pesadilla, mi padre estaba allí para acunarme y ella estaba de fiesta. Estoy harta de que ninguneé a mi padre como si fuera basura.

-Así que tu madre está en una mafia…

-Sí. Está compinchada con mi yayo, y los dos son parte de Nile, o Nali, o algo así.

-¡¿Nile?!

¿La vieja de June trabaja para miembros de Nile? Verás cuando Hyde se entere…

-Así es mi mami, siempre con los mismos tipos. No sé si tendré algún hermanito por ahí, hijo de algún mafioso de Nile. Creo que me entiendes.

-¿Y cómo sabes tú todo eso?

-Algunos de estos tipos vienen a ver a mi mami cuando papi no está en casa. Tienen pinta peligrosa, ya sabes. Por lo visto, mi casa es mejor que un bar, así que hay que aprovechar las horas libres. Así que, una vez que vino un tipo, me enteré de que estaba compinchada con los de Nile.

-Vaya….

-Así es. A base de engañar a mi papi, mi mami se hace asquerosamente rica con lo que le pagan tantos maromos. Un poco que me quede yo no le hará daño.

¿20.000 pavos es "un poco"? Papá, trabaja de otra cosa.

-Entonces, ¿El plan?

-Ella quiere que vuelva arrepentida. ¿Por qué no? Otra vez entre muchas… ¡Pero esta vez no me da la gana! ¡Voy a dejarla en ridículo! Por eso he montado este tinglado. Quiero que Jenny avise a la poli. Cuando me pregunten, no me van a creer y me arrestarán. Y eso no le irá muy bien a mi mami. Vendrán los paparazzi y me preguntarán por qué lo he hecho. Entonces les hablaré de mi mami y de sus negocios turbios. Así la desbancaré, a ella y a mi yayo, que también anda en lo mismo.

No puedo evitar reírme.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

-¿De qué te ríes? ¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué?

-Eres tan pardilla que pondrías sellos a los faxes.

-¿Pero qué dices?

-¿Quieres sacarle a tu vieja una entrada para el otro barrio?

-Yo… No…

-¡Pues basta ya, June!

Tiro todo lo que he cogido al suelo, incluido el dinero.

-¿Verdad que esto es tuyo? Pues cógelo y vete a tu casa. Y sobretodo, nunca hagas algo como esto de nuevo. ¿No quieres a una vieja así? Pues intenta que entre en razón.

-¿Peor qué hago, a dónde voy?

-A tu casa, con tu padre. Si no me has mentido, él es el único que te entiende. Entonces, ¿Para qué alejarte de él y hacerle daño? Vuelve con él, pídele perdón y nunca más le hagas sufrir.

-Yo…

-Piensa en ello. Es una oferta razonable. Y ahora, ¡Déjame en paz, rubita!

June ni siquiera se mosquea. Salgo de la habitación 213. Así que la vieja de June es parte de Nile. Eso sí que ha sido una sorpresa. Verás cuando mi viejo se entere.


	6. Capítulo 6

Entro en mi habitación, y marco el teléfono de Hyde.

-¿Diga?

-Hyde, soy yo.

-Ah, tú. ¿Querías algo?

-Nada, informarte de cierta información.

-Soy todo oídos.

-Hay una chica en el hotel que tiene a la vieja trabajando para Nile.

-¡Qué me dices!

-Sí. Hizo una estupidez como un piano para llamar la atención. Solo está falta de cariño.

-¿Esa niña es la que estaba en la gasolinera, por casualidad?  
-No, otra chica. Me involucró a mí en su tontería y gracias a mis dotes detectivescas me escapé y la hice cantar.

-Entiendo. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-No voy a dar el chivatazo. Tan bajo no puedo caer. Supongo que haré como si nada.

-Vale, entiendo. He de colgar, espero una llamada importante.

-¿Más importante que la de tu hija?

-No, no es eso. De verdad, siempre me haces quedar mal.

-Vale, lo pillo. Kylie, cierra la boquita y deja que tu viejo espere su llamada en paz.

-Exactamente.

-Chao, Hyde.

Cuelgo el teléfono. Las 21:00h. El bar debe de estar abierto. Pues me va de perlas, porque tengo una sed tremenda…

-Vamos a ver si Louise cumple su palabra y hay algo jugoso…

Entro por el portón del restaurante después de bajar las escaleras y entro por otra puerta que tiene un cartel con luces de neón encendidas, en las que pone "Seven Stars". Cuando paso, Louise está detrás de la barra.

-¡Hola, Hyde! ¡Qué puntualidad! ¡Así me gusta!

-Sí, vale, lo que tú digas.

-¡Pasa, pasa, siéntate donde quieras!

Ocupo la silla que está más al fondo.

-Dime, ¿Qué te pongo?

-Pues… Un zumo de naranja, con un poco de hielo.

-¡Ahora mismo!

Louise se pone manos a la obra con mi zumo. Me quedo pensando en mis cosas, como de costumbre.

-Aquí tienes, el mejor zumo de la casa. ¡A esta te invito!

Me deja el vaso en la barra. Tomo el primer trago, que baja velozmente hasta mi estómago. Tiene un sabor estupendo, de esos de los que solo te deshaces cuando pasa un rato. Me relajo para disfrutar plenamente del sabor a naranja.

-¿Hyde? ¿Hola? ¿Estás bien?

Suelto una sonrisa de 36 dientes. Pocas veces me siento tan relajada.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Hacía tiempo que no te veía tan cómoda! Tranquila, no quiero interrumpirte en un momento así.

Pasan unos minutos.

-¿Te pongo otro zumo?

-¿Por qué no? Pero esta vez de melocotón.

-Ahora mismito estará listo.

Poco rato más tarde Louise me sirve el segundo zumo.

-Oye, quiero preguntarte una cosa.

-Dispara.

-¿Tú ves igual por un ojo que por el otro?

-Pues claro que sí. ¿A qué viene eso?

-No sé, como tienes un ojo de cada color pensé que verías la mitad de un color la mitad de otro. ¡Ja, ja, ja!

-¡No digas memeces, Louise! ¡Pues claro que veo lo mismo!

-Tranqui, tía, solo era una bromita de la prima Louise. Ah, y otra cosa…

-Como vayas a preguntarme si tengo el pelo de este color porque se me incendió te tragas la gramola que hay ahí.

-Hyde, tienes trece y ya estás amargada. ¡Mal, mal, muy mal!

-¿Entonces qué es?

-¿Sabes que me comentaste que vino una tía llamada como tú?

-Sí.

-Pues el día que vino ni mi padre, ni yo, ni Rosa ni Jenny estábamos aquí.

-Entonces, ¿Solamente Dunning vio a esa niña?

-Sí.

-Me dijo que no se acordaba.

-Claro, claro. El viejo está perdiendo memoria. Tal vez fuera cierto al fin y al cabo. ¿Quién sería, tía?

-Pues no lo sé, pero de algo me he enterado.

-¿Encontraste algo en la 217?

-Así es. Una llave con un hilo rosa, como si fuera un collar.

-¿Eso es todo? Vale, pedazo pista, a la niña esa le gusta el rosa. ¡Montemos una juerga!

-No te pases de lista, Louise, porque encontré otra cosa, y esta vez sí que te vas a sorprender.

-¿El qué? Ya me pica la curiosidad.

-Una nota que estaba en un cajón. Ponía "Te quiero K2"

-¿"K2" no es una montaña? ¿La niña escalaba o qué?

-Ni idea, estaba firmada por B. Bradley.

-¡¿Bradley?! ¿El corrupto que desplumó a Danny?

-Ese mismo.

-¡Entonces esa niña es su hija!

-O alguien relacionado con él. Pero sí, seguramente su hija.

-Pues ese Bradley tiene el gusto no sé donde para los nombres. ¿Llamó a su hija "K2", como una montaña?

-No lo creo. Pero piensa, si hay una K2, habrá un K1, ¿No te parece?

-Tal vez… ¿Sería un hermano de la cría?

-Ni idea. En la oficina encontré unas llaves y una caja roja. Pero ninguna de las llaves abre la caja.

-¿Y qué?

-Que las llaves tienen las letras "B" y "K" grabadas.

-¡Hala! ¡Tal vez sean las iniciales de Bradley y la cría!

-Yo también opino lo mismo, colega. Vale, la B es de Bradley o de su nombre de pila, pero ¿Y la K? Nombres con K hay muchos.

-Krystal, Kirsty, Katia, Kathy, Kim, Kimberly, Kylie…

-¡Sí, yo! ¡Ja, ja!

La puerta interrumpe nuestra charla. Entra Alain.

-Esto… Hola, señor.

-Buenas tardes, jovencitas.

-Siéntese donde quiera. ¿Le pongo algo?

-Un agua mineral, gracias.

-Claro, enseguida está lista.

Louise se adentra en el mundo de un barman y me deja hablando con el anciano.

-Así que habías llegado antes que yo, Kylie.

-Así es. Estuve charlando con Louise mientras me tomaba un zumo.

-Ya veo. Aún te debo un zumo al que invitarte. Dime, ¿De qué lo quieres?

-Pues no sé… ¿Tal vez de lima?  
-Estupendo…

-Siento haberle hecho esperar. Aquí tiene, un vaso de agua.

-Bien. Ah, y sírvale un vaso de zumo de lima de mi cuenta a la señorita Hyde.

-¡Marchando!

Louise vuelve a ponerse a lo suyo.

-¿Te apetece charlar un rato conmigo, pequeña?

-Esto…

Suena a chaparrón de los gordos, pero esta vez no puedo hacer como mi padre y escaquearme.

-De acuerdo, como quiera.

-Gracias. Dime, ¿Has venido sola?

-Así es. Mi padre me ha dejado aquí esta noche porque tiene viaje de negocios.

-Ajá. ¿Quieres mucho a tu padre?

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Me alegro mucho de oírlo. Yo no tengo a nadie.

-¿No? Pero si en recepción dijo que su mujer le dijo lo del hotel…

-¿Lo oíste?

-Sí, de pasada, no soy nada cotilla.

-Claro. Sí, mi mujer falleció recientemente. Mi hijo desapareció un mal día, pero un día le encontramos y nos dijo que tenía una hija. Pero poco después, mi hijo murió. Y un tiempo después, mi nieta desapareció.

-Vaya… Una auténtica tragedia. Lo siento.

-No te preocupes.

-¿Le importaría hablarme de su familia un poco?

-Esto… De verdad que no hay nada interesante que contar. Pero bueno, si de verdad quieres saber algo, podría contarte alguna cosa a cambio de que resuelvas una cosa.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Mira, voy a prepararlo todo.

Pone unas cuantas monedas sobre la mesa.

-Así está bien. Tengo 6 monedas. Tienes que conseguir que queden 4 monedas en la fila y la columna moviendo solamente una moneda.

Mi padre me explicó este juego, pero para que no se crea que hago trampas, hago que lo pienso un poco y lo acabo resolviendo poniendo una moneda encima de la otra.

-Muy bien. Supongo que he de cumplir mi promesa.

-Adelante, le escucho.

-No es la primera vez que vengo a este hotel.

-¿Ah, no?

-No. Vine hace 35 años, y después volví 10 años después.

-¿Por qué aquí?

-Mi mujer era maga, y hace muchos años trabajó en las Vegas. Hace 35 años, ella vino a hacer un espectáculo en este hotel para la inauguración, y yo vine con ella. Esa fecha nos rencontramos con nuestro hijo, que había abandonado el nido.

-¿Por qué lo hizo?

-Porque su relación con nosotros era difícil, así que ese día nos rencontramos, e hicimos una promesa. 10 años más tarde nos volveríamos a ver aquí.

-Y después de esa visita desapareció y unos años más tarde le recuperó y le contó lo de su nieta, pero después falleció.

-Así es.

-Ah, y otra cosa, si no es molestia… Cuando llegó aquí, dijo algo interesante. Que quería hospedarse en la habitación de los deseos.

-Sí. Tengo un deseo que debe cumplirse.

-¿Cuál es?

-Ese es mi pequeño secreto. Si te lo revelo, no se haría realidad.

-Vamos, todo esto no es más que una estúpida paranoia.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo si yo creo en ella? Tal vez sea lo bueno, lo que me lleva a creerla.

-Sí, claro. Este es un país libre. Perdone mi falta de tacto.

-No te preocupes. Ahora te dejo tranquila con tu zumo, ¿Te parece? Yo me marcharé.

-Claro…

-Perdona, jovencita, ¿Podrías acompañarme a mi habitación? Estoy algo cansado y no me haría gracia caerme.

-Esto… Sí, claro, señor. Oye, Hyde, ¿Te importaría vigilarme el garito mientras acompaño al yayo a su cuarto?

-Sin problema

-Te debo una, colega.

-Ya son varias, Louise.

-Anda, no me des la vara.

Louise se marcha para acompañar a Alain a su cuarto. La verdad es que la historia del viejo parece bastante interesante. ¿Por qué a la niña se la tragaría la tierra de la noche a la mañana?

-Eh… Alguien viene…

Dave entra en el bar con la misma cara de chulo que de costumbre.

-Oh, eres tú. ¿Te marchabas? No quería interrumpirte si ese era el caso.

-No, la encargada me ha dejado al mando porque ha tenido que salir un momento. Y eso pienso hacer.

-Debí imaginármelo en un sitio como este. Oye, no me puedo creer que vaya a preguntarte esto, pero… ¿Quieres tomar algo conmigo?

-No, gracias, Dave. Prefiero tomarme mi zumo tranquilita.

-Vaya… Qué decepción… No esperaba que fueras tan arisca…

El principito ataca de nuevo… Di lo que quieras. La puerta se vuelve a abrir.

-¿Y ahora qué?

Martina entra en el bar.

-Oh, buenas noches, señorita Hyde.

-Buenas…

-¿Disfrutando de un refresco, verdad?

-Sí, supongo…

-Kylie…

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Estar aquí solo muerto del asco es patético. Me marcho con mi madre. Espero que tengas una buena noche…

Dave se marcha. Por mí, mejor. No quiero más chulos en mi vida.

-¿Qué tal le va la vida?

-Ahórreselo. No necesito a nadie que escuche mis particularidades.

-Sus palabras me duelen, pues esperaba encontrarla de un humor más… Benigno. Ah, ahora que recuerdo, quería comentarle una cosa.

-Yo también quería decirle algo.

-Oh, en ese caso…. Mis nuevas pueden esperar, gracias. Si le parece bien, le cedo la palabra.

-Quería preguntarle por Alissa.

-¿Alissa, ha dicho?

-Eso es. ¿No sabe nada de dónde se encuentra?

-Absolutamente nada. No tengo contacto alguno relacionado con ella. Solamente quiero hallarla para disculparme por el acto tan vil que cometí.

-¿Ni ninguna pista ni sospecha ni nada por el estilo?

-No, me temo.

-De acuerdo… Y ahora, ¿Qué se le ofrece?  
-Oh, cierto. Simplemente me puse a pensar ya que antes me pregunto por la imagen de mi marca-páginas y su autor, Osterzone, ¿Recuerda?

-Tengo mala memoria, pero no soy tonta. Claro que me acuerdo.

-Ejem, pues se me olvidó comentarle un detalle en cuanto me preguntó. Le agradará informarse sobre él. Hace unos 18 años, el cuadro estaba expuesto en un museo y…

-Lo birlaron.

-¿¡Ya lo sabía!?

-Así es.

-¿Cómo, si puede saberse?

-No tengo razón para desvelarle mis fuentes, Martina.

-¿Fuentes? ¿En medio de la nada, en este hotel?

-Secreto profesional.

-Así que ya está al tanto de todo… Pero hace apenas unas horas ni siquiera había oído hablar del pintor. ¿Qué podemos deducir de todo eso?

Ja, ja, sigue así, chéspir, me encantan los chistes chorras.

-Y claro, ya está al tanto de todo, pero eso no es muy normal, que digamos. ¡Ya lo tengo! La identidad que está usando, señorita Hyde, no es más que una tapadera. Estoy convencida de que es usted mayor de lo que aparenta y la han contratado para seguir la pista del cuadro robado.

Será idiota… ¿De dónde se ha sacado esa chorrada? Ahora resulta que soy una cuarentona que aparenta 13, ¿No? Y para colmo, soy detective de obras de arte robadas. Ah, que continúa…

-Ya era hora de poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa. Después de todo, tengo mucha facilidad para calar a la gente, ya que tengo facilidad para averiguar los sentimientos de las personas porque soy compositora, y como tal, mi trabajo es componer canciones.

¿Componer? Sí, claro, más bien robar.

-A esto, señorita, se le llama deducción. ¿Qué le ha parecido?

-¡¿Se ha cansado ya de inventar tonterías más grandes que un rascacielos?!

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso insinúa que no estoy en lo cierto?

-¡Claro que no! ¡No ha dado ni una! Ahora deduciré yo: Deduzco que es usted idiota y que solo una de nosotras dos ha acertado. Sus deducciones valen menos que papel mojado porque tiene la vista de un topo. Y por eso mismo, sus composiciones venden menos que un libro en blanco. ¿Qué le parece mi deducción?

Te has lucido, Hyde, de verdad. Nunca pensé que se me daría tan bien esto de decir las verdades a la cara.

-Bien, ya ha puesto en común su opinión sobre mí. Si me disculpa, me voy a mi habitación.

Martina sale del bar. Encima se enfada la caradura, con la jugarreta que le hizo a su mejor amiga. Vergüenza debería darle.

-¡Eh, Hyde!

-Ah, eres tú, Louise. ¿Ya estás de vuelta?

-Sí. ¿Ha venido alguien?

-Un par de almas, pero ya han pirado.

-Qué pena. Me hubiera gustado que se quedaran, para dar ambientillo, vamos.

-Será mejor que me vaya yendo yo también.

-Claro, como quieras. Esto chapa a medianoche. Si tienes después un rato, pásate otra vez. ¡Recuerda que tenemos un vasito de zumo pendiente!

Sonrío para mí misma mientras salgo del bar y me despido momentáneamente de Louise. Cuando ya estoy en el pasillo para salir por el gran portón, me topo de nuevo con Rosa.

-Hombre, es usted, señorita Hyde. Dígame, ¿Se ha pasado por el bar?

-Sí, así es. La verdad es que tienen un garito de categoría.

-Me alegro mucho de que le gustara. No es que esté nuevecito, pero se conserva bien.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí ese bar?

-Pues… Se abrió para conmemorar el 10º aniversario del hotel, así que hace ya unos 25 años.

-Entonces el hotel fue construido hace 35 años…

No me extraña que todo aquí se caiga a pedazos.

-Sí. El señor Smith lleva siendo el dueño desde hace 30 años. Se lo compró al dueño anterior y lo renovó un poco. Si quiere saber más, puede preguntarle a él.

-Puede que lo haga. ¿Sería tan amable de indicarme dónde está?

-Estará en el restaurante.

Me dirijo al restaurante, aunque no sé por qué, porque indagar sobre el pasado de un hotel de 35 años en una estupidez como un piano, pero en fin… Supongo que solo soy una cría y a estas edades la curiosidad me puede. Entro en el recinto del restaurante y me encuentro a Dunning mirando fotos antiguas, sentado en una silla.

-Esto… ¿Señor Smith?

Smith se gira y dirige hacia mí su atención.

-Oh, ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted?

-No es nada, solo quería preguntarle por la historia de este hotel.

-¿La historia? ¿Por qué le interesa una tontería como esa?

-Simple curiosidad. ¿Cuándo fue construido el hotel?

-Pues hará ya bastante, unos 35 años. Por aquel entonces el hotel era popular por sus fiestas.

-Suena divertido.

-Sí, ya, pero eso se acabó. Ya se había extinguido la diversión para cuando yo compré el hotel.

-¿Cuándo lo compró?

-Hará unos 30 años más o menos. Me pareció barato, así que me lancé. ¡Menudo idiota fui! Si hubiera metido el dinero bajo un ladrillo lo habría aprovechado ya. Me gustaría volver a mi antiguo trabajo, pero no es posible, así que he sacado esto adelante como he podido.

-¿A qué se dedicaba antes de hacerse cargo del hotel?

-No creo que te interese eso. De verdad, te hago un favor, pequeña. Mi historia es más aburrida que un libro en blanco. ¿Hemos acabado con el interrogatorio?

-Una pregunta más. Será la última, lo prometo.

-Dime.

-¿Qué estaba mirando antes?

-Las fotos. Son muy antiguas, de antes de que yo comprara el hotel.

-Vaya, pues sí que tienen ya sus añitos.

-Sí. Debo marcharme. Ah, por cierto, mi hija me comentó lo del problema con la señorita February, del robo y tal.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí. Me ha llamado y me ha dicho que encontró lo que buscaba en su cuarto.

Ja, ja, qué ironía. Mejor que lo haya encontrado en su cuarto que no la poli en el mío, creo yo.

-Qué suerte.

-Menos mal que todo se ha aclarado. Debo marcharme ya. Adiós.

Dunning se marcha. Cuando pasan escasos minutos, sigo la misma dirección que ha tomado el dueño y me vuelvo a topar con Rosa.

-¿Señorita Hyde? ¿Sigue aquí?

-¿Le molesto?

-No, al contrario, me viene de perlas.

-¿A qué viene ese tono? ¿Qué quiere de mí?

-He pensado que podría hacerme un favor.

-¿El qué?

-Verá, a veces los huéspedes quieren quedarse con la etiqueta de las botellas de vino de la cena.

-Yo no he tomado vino. No sé qué sospecha de mí, pero todavía no tengo edad de coger resacas.

-Qué graciosa es usted. No, hablo del señor Parker, el huésped de la 212. Ha pedido la etiqueta, pero yo estoy muy ocupada. Así que pensé…

-Que yo podría coger la etiqueta e ir a entregársela.

-¡Eso es! ¿Lo hará?

-Sí, claro. ¡Y lo próximo será ponerme un delantal y una cofia y ponerme a hacer camas!

-Vamos, no sea usted así. Si lo hace, el desayuno de mañana le correrá de mi cuenta.

-Eso ya suena muchísimo mejor.

-¿Lo hará entonces?

Asiento. ¿Pero por qué lo hago? No soporto que me ninguneen, y aun así no hago más que meterme en fregados impresionantes.

-¿Dónde demonios está la botellita de las narices?

-Hay dos en el restaurante y una en la cocina.

-¿Tres? El abuelito hace deporte de barra.

-¡No sea malpensada! Esta noche tres huéspedes han tomado vino.

-¿Quiénes?

-La huésped de la 216, el de la 219 y el señor Parker. El problemilla es que ya no me acuerdo qué tipo de vino pidió el anciano.

-Espero que el desayuno valga la pena…

-¡Pues claro! Si me disculpa, he de seguir con mis tareas.

Rosa se marcha. Nota para el futuro: hacer oídos sordos cada vez que me empiecen a hablar con tono de cachorrito.

En fin, vayamos a ver. Subimos las escaleras, llamamos a la 216, y nos topamos de morros con Dave.

-Oh, tú. Creí que tanto zumo te habría dado ya un subidón de azúcar.

-No empecemos. Vengo a hablar con tu madre. ¿Está aquí?

-¿Tú? ¿Con mi madre? ¿Para qué?

-Vengo a hablar con ella, no contigo, y si te importa, tengo prisa.

Dave se mosquea y llama a su madre desde la puerta. Vuelve aquella mujer morena que me encontré en la azotea, Iris.

-Oh, eres tú, pequeña. ¿Me buscabas? Dave, vuelve adentro.

Dave se encoge de hombros y vuelve adentro.

-Sí, la buscaba. Siento molestar, solo será una preguntita.

-Dime, pequeña.

-¿Ha bebido vino en la cena?

-¿No te parece una pregunta un poco inusual? Pero sí, un rosado. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-Solo ayudo a la doncella con un asunto. En fin, eso era todo, siento haberla molestado.

-Si no te importa…

Iris cierra la puerta. La verdad, tiene la misma pinta que su hijo.

No me apetece un cuerno hacerle una visita a Woodward para soltarle semejante chorrada, pero bueno. Espero que Rosa me prepare huevos fritos con panceta para desayunar. Llamamos a la puerta y…

-¿Sí?

Me abre Melissa.

-Hola, Melissa.

-¿Querías algo, Kylie?

-Sí, hablar un segundito con tu padre.

-No está. Pero dime, igual puedo ayudarte.

-¿Sabes qué tipo de vino bebió en la cena? Porque bebió vino, ¿No?

-Así es, un vino blanco. ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

-No, por nada, le estaba echando un cable a Rosa.

-Ya veo. Si ya has acabado…

-No, espera, otra cosa.

-¿Sí?

-Tu hermano me ha dicho que su madre no está en casa. No lo acabo de comprender muy bien.

-Oh, eso… La verdad es que no me gusta mucho hablar del tema… Pero Christian y yo somos de madres distintas.

-Ajá…

-Y yo vine con mi padre a encontrar a mi madre a este hotel cuando era como Christian.

-¿Y la encontraste?

-No. Y como Christian se parece a mí en aquella época, quiere encontrar a su madre, y mi padre le ha traído por eso. Pero no creo que encuentre gran cosa.

-Comprendo.

-Espero que no le cuentes a mi padre que yo te lo he dicho.

-Tranquila, no abriré la boca. Es solo simple curiosidad ya que tu hermano lo mencionó.

-Entiendo. Adiós, Kylie.

Melissa cierra la puerta. Pues qué padre más idiota, cometer el mismo error dos veces. Supongo que tanto Melissa en su tiempo como Christian ahora deberán odiarle. No me extraña que siempre les esté gritando.

Dejando eso a un lado, ya sé que el viejo bebió vino tinto, y solo de pensar en etiquetas, me viene a la cabeza el bote ese pringoso que mi madre me mandó por error. Me podría venir bien para esa etiqueta. Lo saco de la caja y me voy al restaurante.

-Veamos…

Miro en varias mesas, y por fin encuentro allí la botella del anciano. Cubro la etiqueta con ese mejunje raro y la despego. Ya está, logrado. Me parece que el hecho de que tenga que llevarle la etiqueta al viejo es una oportunidad perfecta para sonsacarle algo de su pasado. Al fin y al cabo, toda esa historia que me soltó en el bar tiene más agujeros que un queso Gruyer.

-Vamos a hacer que el viejo cante…

Subo las escaleras y llamo a la 212. Como no me extrañaba, abre Alain.

-Oh, hola, buenas noches, querida. ¿Me buscabas?

-Sí. Rosa me ha pedido que le traiga esta etiqueta de vino para usted.

-Vaya, ¿Y has venido hasta aquí solo para traérmela? Pasa, ricura, estás en tu casa.

Entro en la habitación 212. Una como otra cualquiera.

-De modo que ayudas a los mayores, querida. Eso está muy bien. Hoy en día, los jóvenes se están volviendo muy rebeldes.

-Ya, supongo que soy una excepción a la regla.

Y una porra. La persona más rarita del mundo mundial se llama Kylie Hyde.

-Aquí tiene la famosa etiqueta.

Alain acepta de buen grado la etiqueta.

-Me traerá muchos recuerdos de aquel día cuando la vea.

-¿Qué día?

-El día que me rencontré con mi hijo antes de que desapareciera. Cuando cenamos la familia junta, bebimos exactamente este vino.

-¿Me podría hablar más de su historia?

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

-Vamos, me pica la curiosidad.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, eso es. Esto es lo que sé hasta ahora. Su hijo abandonó el nido de joven, y perdieron el contacto con él. Después, en la ceremonia de inauguración de este mismo hotel se rencontraron con él.

-En aquella visita, quedamos en reunirnos más adelante. Es por eso que te comenté que estuve dos veces más en este hotel a parte de esta.

-Muy bien. Unos años más tarde, se reunieron de nuevo. ¿Le importaría hablarme de su hijo?

-Se llamaba Alan. Siempre soñó en convertirse en novelista, y durante la reconciliación, mi esposa le regaló una estilográfica para que alcanzara su sueño con ella.

-Una estilográfica. Comprendo…

-Así es. Después desapareció durante unos cuantos años. Mi esposa y yo le buscamos por todos los recovecos posibles sin resultado alguno. Nos dimos por vencidos, hasta que un día nos encontramos con él. Y nos contó el motivo por el cuál desapareció…

-¿Y ese motivo es?

-Él tenía un amigo que también quería ser novelista. Alan, mi hijo, le enseñó a este amigo suyo un manuscrito de una novela que pretendía llevar a un concurso, pero los celos se apoderaron de aquel amigo suyo, el cual le robó la novela y Alan se quedó sin su gran oportunidad. Se cogió tal depresión que desapareció por eso.

Eso de los celos, robos y tal me suena…. ¿No es lo mismo que le hizo Martina a Alissa con sus partituras?

-También me contó que había tenido una hija. Es decir, me anunció que era abuelo. Solamente vi a la niña una vez. La niña me dijo que quería ser música, y yo hice lo mismo que hizo mi mujer con Alan. Le regalé una estilográfica con su nombre grabado para que pudiera componer con ella. No la vi nunca más, y al cabo de un tiempo me enteré de que mi hijo murió.

-¿Cómo se llamaba su nieta?

-Alissa Parker.

¡¿Alissa?! ¡La amiga de Martina!

-Un buen nombre…

No soy demasiado hábil conservando la sangre fría…

-Así es. Alissa, mi nieta, desapareció también de un día para otro. Mi mayor deseo es volver a verla.

-Espere…. ¿Alissa es su nieta?

-Exactamente, eso he dicho.

-Discúlpeme un minuto, vuelvo enseguida.

-¿Eh? Oh, está bien.

Salgo escopeteada y medio minuto más tarde me encuentro golpeando la puerta de Martina.

-Oh, es usted, señorita Hyde. ¿Qué quie…?

-Tengo prisa. Déjeme su estilográfica.

-¿Para qué la quiere, si no es indiscreción?

-¡He dicho que me dé la maldita pluma!

Martina me da la estilográfica de Alissa a regañadientes.

-Es una pena que esté tan arisca, porque mis pensamientos y mis deseos arden en celo de…

-¡Chitón!

-Lo suponía…

Martina cierra de un portazo. Bah, qué me importa. Vuelvo a la 212 y le enseño al viejo la estilográfica de su nieta.

-¡Pero si es…!

-La estilográfica de Alissa, en efecto.

-¡Alissa está aquí!

-No, no es así. La tenía una "amiga" suya. Bueno, es un decir. Porque a Alissa le pasó lo mismo que a su hijo Alan. Esa supuesta amiga le robó su composición cumbre y la puso a su nombre.

-Señorita Hyde… ¡Cuéntame más de esa amiga ladrona!

-¿Por?

-¡Quiero encontrarla y hacerle pagar por lo que le hizo a mi pobre niña!

-Entiendo cómo se siente, pero no creo que sirva de nada.

-¿Eh?

-Ya ha dicho que está arrepentida, y que buscará a Alissa con todas sus fuerzas. Aunque no sé si Alissa la querrá ver otra vez…

-Alissa la perdonará.

-Muy convencida está.

-Así es. Así es mi niña. La perdonará, por muy ruin que fueran los actos de aquella ladronzuela.

-Estoy segura de que la encontrará, y podrán ser felices.

-Gracias por todo, señorita Hyde.

-No tema por mí, ande. Tome la estilográfica. Tal vez, algún día se la pueda devolver usted mismo.

-Sí…

Salgo de su habitación. Así que Alissa es la nieta del viejo. ¡Eso sí que ha sido una noticia de campeonato! Verás Martina cuando se lo cuente. Supongo que tendré que hacerlo. Pobre hombre, cuantas desgracias acarrea. Cuando recupera al hijo y a la nieta el hijo muere y a la nieta se la traga la tierra de la noche a la mañana. ¿Desaparecería también del disgusto? Pues vaya. Espero no echarme nunca amigos que me hagan eso. Sin darme cuenta, me estoy metiendo en los fregados de los demás. Soy increíble.

-No me puedo creer que ahora trabaje de psicóloga.


	7. Capítulo 7

Y acaban de dar las 22:00h. Tal vez me vaya a tomar un zumito. La conversación con el viejo me ha dejado la garganta reseca. Esta vez puede que pruebe con uno de piña, o un batido de fresa, no sé. Si fuera mayor de edad y fuera como mi padre, ya estaría pidiéndome un bourbon.

-¡Ja, ja, ja!

¿Pero por qué me río yo sola? Eso me pasa por pensar demasiado. Entro en el bar de nuevo para volver a encontrármelo vacío, sin un alma vagando por ahí a excepción de la de Louise.

-¡Eh, Hyde! ¡Así me gusta, haciendo compañía a la tita Louise!

-En serio, sería un buen momento para decirte que no eres mi tía.

-Eh, vamos, yo no tengo tías. ¿Y tú?

-Una tía por parte de madre. Se llama Rochelle. Pero si no te importa, pasemos de tías y ponme un buen zumo de piña.

-¡Enseguida!

Louise se pone a prepararme el vaso de zumo.

-Vaya cara que me traes, Hyde. ¿Qué pasa?

-Ni idea. Todo el mundo habla sin parar. ¿Qué tienen que no callan ni debajo del agua?

-¿La peña te larga sus problemas?

-Sí, algo así. ¿Pero por qué a mí? Solo soy una cría, aunque me niegue en pensar lo contrario.

-¡Ja, ja, increíble pero cierto! ¡Oficialmente queda inaugurado el consultorio sentimental de Kylie Hyde!

-Louise, eres una payasa.

-Pero es que no lo pillas. La gente busca a tías como tú para desfogarse de sus problemas.

-¿Tías como yo? Ojito con lo que hablas…

-Tías que pasan de todo, a la que no le importan un bledo los sentimientos ajenos. La gente tiene tanta morralla dentro que necesitan descargarse, y para no electrocutarse con tanta carga, te pasan a ti una parte. ¿Lo pillas?

-Louise, el consultorio ese debería llamarse "El consultorio sentimental de Louise DeNonno"

-¡Pero si tengo razón! Admítelo.

-Tal vez…

-¿Lo ves? Tú misma lo dices. Yo debería ser tu socia.

-Sí, lo que tú digas, pero pásame ese zumo.

-¡A la orden!

Louise me deja el vaso sobre la barra de nuevo.

-Oye, Louise, ¿Qué te cuentas?

-¿Eh?

-Ya sabes, familia, amigos y tal.

-Mi viejo sigue igual, dejándose las uñas aquí y aguantándome.

-Vamos, no seas así.

-Sí, tía. Nos queremos a tope, pero a veces soy como un peso muerto.

-¿Te crees que eres la única? Yo también lo pienso de mí misma… Mi viejo ha estado frito de mí centenares de veces.

-Oye, Kylie, ahora que mencionas a tu viejo, estaba pensando….

-¿Qué?

-Él siempre ha sido un lobo solitario, ¿No? Es decir, un soltero acostumbrado a la soledad. Al menos, es lo que me dijo mi viejo.

-Sí, buena descripción.

Le doy un trago largo a mi zumo.

-¿Y qué?

-Pues eso. Su vida debió cambiar radicalmente al tenerte a ti, ¿No?

-Supongo. En realidad, no tengo ni idea de lo que piensa mi padre al respecto de eso. No le gusta hablar mucho de sus cosas, y tampoco dejarse llevar por los sentimientos.

-Si te tuvo, supongo que alguna excepción haría con tu madre, ¿No?

-¡Ja, ja! ¡Me acabas de leer la mente!

-¡Ja, ja, ja!

-A veces me gustaría conocer a mi viejo tan bien como él me conoce a mí. Al fin y al cabo, su sangre corre por mis venas.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Qué piensa de mí, su pasado como policía, sus amigos, sus enemigos, la historia de amor que vivió con mi madre, su familia…

-Su familia eres tú.

-Ya, pero no me refiero a eso. Me refiero, por ejemplo, a mi abuelo.

-¿Tu abuelo?

-El padre de mi padre. Murió cuando mi viejo era un crío, pero no sé nada más a parte de que se llamaba Chris Hyde.

-Estoy segura de que algún día tu viejo te contará todo lo que quieres saber.

-Claro…

-Oye, cambiando de tema, ¿Qué tal se te dan los bolos?

-¿Bolos, dices? Pues no me defiendo mal…

-Bah, serás una chapuzas comparada conmigo.

-Venga ya. Cuando lanzo, hasta los bolos me suplican clemencia.

-Ja, qué risa. ¿Crees que podrás conmigo?

-Dime el lugar y la hora.

-¿De verdad? ¿Kylie Hyde se atreve contra la reina de los bolos?

-Ya puedes irte quitando la corona, Louise, porque te pienso machacar.

-¡Hecho entonces! Pues esta noche, bolos a las 23:00h.

-¿Aquí? No hay sitio. ¿Hablas en serio?

-Que sí, tía. Aquí es más molón…

-Como quieras…

La puerta se abre e interrumpe mi conversación con Louise. Es Martina de nuevo. Aj, ella no, por Dios.

-¡Oh, estupendo, más gente!

-Buenas noches.

-¡Siéntese, mujer! ¿Le pongo algo?

-Un zumo de pomelo, gracias.

Martina se sienta en el asiento de al lado. ¡Demasiado cerca, demasiado cerca!

-Aquí tiene, un zumo de pomelo.

-Muchas gracias, joven. Señorita Hyde, ¿No tiene algo para mí?

Se refiere a la estilográfica. Y encima lo dice como si fuera imbécil y no me acordara. Lo odio.

-Sí, lo recuerdo. Pero antes deje que le pregunte de nuevo por su amiga Alissa.

-¿Otra vez? Va a conseguir deprimirme, señorita Hyde.

-Que sepa que esa estilográfica no es suya y se la he devuelto a alguien cercana a su dueña

-¿De qué me está hablando? ¿A quién le ha dado la pluma?

-Al anciano de la 212. Se llama Alain Parker.

-¿"Parker"? ¡Entonces es…!

-El abuelo de Alissa. Él también la está buscando. Así que le di a él la pluma por si se la podía devolver algún día.

-Hm…

Martina se queda un rato parada, pensando, me imagino. Después le mete un pedazo de trago al zumo, un trago tan grande que deja el vaso seco.

-Si me disculpan…

La panoli se marcha. Buf, qué alivio.

-Oye, Louise, me voy un rato. Tal vez me venga bien para relajarme.

-¡Oh, vamos, Hyde, no me dejes tirada!

-No te preocupes, pienso estar lista para nuestro duelo de las once.

-Vale, colega. ¡Como faltes verás!

Salgo riéndome para mis adentros una vez más. Como estoy tan ensimismada en mis cosas, por poco me tropiezo con Christian.

-Oh, tú, otra vez. ¿Qué pasa?

-No encuentro a mi padre, y le estoy buscando.

-Pues en el bar no está.

-¿El bar?

-Sí, esta noche es especial para niños, y por eso no está ahí.

-Ah, sí, el bar. He visto antes el cartel. Es muy bonito, parece un árbol de Navidad.

-Sí, claro…

-Oye, ¿Qué te han regalado por Navidad?

-¿A mí? Pues nada fuera de lo común, la verdad. Un regalito pequeño y ya está. ¿Qué me dices de ti?

Christian se pone triste.

-¡Mi papá es tonto!

-Eso no voy a discutírtelo. Pero ¿A qué viene eso?

-Es que este año, no he tenido un árbol de Navidad. ¡Y yo quiero uno! ¡Y un regalo al menos!

-Vale, vale, no te pongas así. Mira, entra en el bar y dile a la chica castaña que va de azul que te dé un zumo de lo que quieras.

-Pero yo aún o tengo dinero. Soy demasiado pequeño para llevarlo. Mi padre me dice que aún no me da para que no lo pierda…

-Anda, coge esto.

Le doy cinco dólares en billetes de uno. Ja, ja, todo lo que tengo está en billetes de uno. Papi, eres un rata.

-¿Para mí?

-No, para ese atril que hay ahí. ¡Pues claro que es para ti! Tómate un zumo con esto, a ver si te relajas un poco.

-¡Gracias!

Christian me coge de la mano los 5 pavos y camina hacia el bar.

-Pobre crío. Qué Navidades más deprimentes. Seguro que está deseando volver al cole.

Me encamino a las escaleras pero de nuevo me encuentro con Rosa la Súper-Woman.

-Oh, señorita Hyde, es usted de nuevo.

-¿Aun limpiando?

-Eso me temo. Todo el mundo descansa menos Rosa. Eso sí, cuando termine esto, acabo por hoy. ¿Consiguió la etiqueta?

-No se preocupe por eso, ya está. ¿Acaso se creía que no lo haría?

-No, solo quería asegurarme.

-Si no le importa, me voy yendo.

-Espere, señorita Hyde, solo será un momento.

-¿Otra vez quiere algo de mí? ¿Y ahora qué?

-No le estoy pidiendo un favor, solo quería comentarle una cuestión.

-¿Que es?

-¿Se ha topado con Christian cuando venía?

-Así es. Estaba triste porque no ha visto un árbol de Navidad desde todas las fiestas.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. Al parecer, el chiquillo se lo perdió este año. Y no ha tenido regalos.

-¡Oh, no, mi pobrecito niño! ¡Qué mal padre tiene!

-Ya…

-Antes me preguntó si teníamos un árbol. Yo le dije que ya lo quitamos el día 26. Y se le puso una cara de penita que me partió el corazón en dos. Los adornos están en el almacén.

Así que el almacén…

-Debo volver a mis labores, señorita Hyde.

-Está bien…

Rosa se marcha

-Tal vez pueda arreglarle la Navidad al crío si monto el árbol para él. ¡Pero qué tontería! Aunque… Por montarlo no pierdo nada….

Y así fue como mis pasos terminaron desviándose al almacén y empecé a buscar el dichoso árbol.

-Quizás esté por aquí…

No me puedo creer que pierda el tiempo por un arbolito. ¡Soy una blandengue!

Al final logro hallar el árbol. Lo saco de la caja y lo apoyo con el pie que lleva incorporado. A continuación, saco las bolas y los lacitos cursis de siempre y empiezo a extenderlos por todo el ramaje. Acto seguido, lo envuelvo con diversos espumillones de colores. Finalmente, lo corono con una gran estrella brillante.

-Listo.

Nada más terminar la puerta se abre y aparece Christian.

-¡Hola!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Rosa me ha dicho que aquí podría ver por fin un árbol de Navidad. ¿Dónde está?

No me lo puedo creer. La chacha me ha tocado la fibra sensible. Me estoy volviendo una niña cursi, ¡No!

-Míralo, está aquí.

-¡Hala, qué bonito!

-No está mal, ¿Eh? Kylie tiene buen gusto.

-¡Sí! ¡Es el mejor árbol del mundo mundial! ¡Yupi!

La puerta se vuelve a abrir.

-¿Quién es?

Kya aparece en el almacén.

-¡Hola! ¿Has venido a ver mi árbol? ¡Kylie lo ha decorado para mí!

Kya se queda mirando el árbol sin decir nada.

-Eh, Kya. ¿Por casualidad ha sido Rosa la que te ha dicho que vengas?

Kya me dice que sí con la cabeza. Lanzo un gran suspiro de resignación.

-Me lo imaginaba…

La puerta vuelve a abrirse.

-¿Es que acaso alguien más tiene ganas de fiesta?

Entra Louise en escena.

-Pues yo me apunto a todas las que puedo.

-¿Louise?

-¡Hola! ¡Hagamos una fiesta!

Christian está animadillo.

-¿Qué, te lo pasas bien?

-Sí. Hay mucha gente que ha venido a ver mi árbol. ¡Es muy divertido!

-Sí, muy guay.

-Ojalá esta fiesta durara siem… Siem… Uah…

Sin que me pueda dar cuenta, Christian se queda frito.

-¿Pero qué puñetas? Se ha quedado roque…

Se oyen ronquidos leves…

-Oye, Louise. Christian se ha quedado frito. Llévalo a su cuarto.

-¡Anda! ¿Y por qué yo?

-Louise, tú trabajas aquí. Como no te lo lleves ya, va a pillar una pulmonía.

-Vale, de acuerdo. Pero si me parto el espinazo será culpa tuya.

Louise coge a Christian en brazos y ambos salen del almacén. Como vuelva a reírse de mí le diré que hacían una pareja preciosa.

-Eh, Kya.

Kya desvía la atención del árbol y me mira. Parece tan triste como de costumbre.

-¿Qué tal te han ido las Navidades?

Se pone triste. Le doy la agenda para que escriba. La coge y apunta algo.

**This Christmas was horrible. **

-"Estas Navidades han sido horribles". Pues vaya… ¿No las pasaste con tu familia?

Kya vuelve a anotar algo.

**I have no one. This Christmas I lost all my beloved stuff.**

-"No tengo a nadie. Estas Navidades he perdido todo lo que quería". Me da mala espina…. Pero Kya, ¿Cómo que has perdido todo lo que querías? ¿Y qué hay de tus padres?

De nuevo más notas de Kya en mi agenda.

**They're both dead. Bad people killed them.**

-"Los dos murieron. Mala gente les mató". Pobrecita Kya…

Kya se pone triste.

-Kya, ¿A quién te refieres con mala gente? Toma, escríbelo.

Kya dice que sí y apunta otra cosa muy breve.

**Nile.**

-¡¿Nile?! ¿Nile mató a tus padres?

Kya me dice que sí y un par de lágrimas brotan de sus ojos.

-Oye, yo no quería recordártelo, lo siento.

Kya me dice que sí.

-Deberías ir a descansar. Anda, Rosa te estará buscando. Si quieres, hablamos luego.

Kya me dice que sí y se marcha del almacén. Así que Nile se cargó a los padres de Kya. Me pregunto por qué lo harían.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Me encuentro una luz ultravioleta en el armario. Puede que luego me venga bien. No sé, un presentimiento. La cojo prestada y salgo de ahí.

-Pero si es…

Hay una puerta entreabierta. Decido echar un vistazo dentro con mucho sigilo. Parece el cuarto de alguien.

-Me apuesto algo a que he ido a parar al cuarto de Smith.

Decido investigar un poco antes de irme. En la repisa hay una foto de una niña pequeña.

-¿Quién será esa niña?

En una mesa que hay por ahí hay un cuaderno más antiguo que el ir a pie. Hojeo un poco hasta que llego a esto:

_31 de diciembre de 1979. Mi Jenny ha vuelto por fin. Estoy más contento que unas pascuas. Quiero darle el hogar que no ha tenido en años y estar con mi hija hasta que llegue mi hora. Es extraño que haya vuelto unos días después de revelarle la historia a un huésped. ¿Será cosa del destino?_

¿"Jenny ha vuelto"? ¿De dónde? ¿Qué historia le revelaría a qué huésped? Parece que esta anotación es de hace ya unos años. No puedo seguir pensando porque ¡Entra Dunning!

-¡Pero qué demonios! ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Pero… ¿No es este el vestíbulo?

-No te hagas la tonta conmigo, pequeña. ¡Este es mi cuarto!

-Lo siento mucho. Ha sido un error.

-Si lo sientes, sal ahora mismo de aquí.

Salgo de la habitación del viejo Smith y me alejo todo lo que puedo de ese energúmeno. ¿Quién será la de la foto? ¿Y esa anotación? ¿Y qué hay de los padres de Kya? La pobre cría tiene una vida bastante horrible, por lo que parece…

Antes de que Smith me pille salgo al vestíbulo para toparme con un ebrio Kevin Woodward. Anda tambaleándose y huele a alcohol que tira para atrás.

-Señor Woodward…

-¡Vaya, vaya, si es la señorita Hyde! ¡¿Qué tal?! ¡Hip!

-Veo que está algo contentillo…

-No, no, solo estoy… ¡Hip! ¡Je, je, je!

Borracho como una cuba.

-¿Acaso ha estado en el bar?

-¡Sí! ¡Sí señora!

¿Pero no era una noche solo para críos, sin nada de alcohol?

-Aaaay…. Mi cabeza…

-¿Está bien?

-No suelo beber, y ahora… No me encuentro bien… ¡Hip!

-¿Ha estado bebiendo con alguien?

-Márchate, jovencita. Quiero… Quiero estar solo…

En fin, como no me vaya me voy a desmayar de la peste a whisky, así que me voy. Total, ¿Qué puedo perder?

-Veamos si Louise sabe algo…

Vuelvo al bar por tercera vez esta noche. Veo de espaldas a Iris, la madre de Dave.

-Yo debería marcharme ya, pequeña.

-Como usted quiera. Eso ya…

-Chao.

Iris se va del bar.

-Oye, Louise.

-Oh, eres tú, Hyde. ¿Hace un zumito ahora?

-No, ahora no me apetece.

-Como quieras. ¿Querías algo?

-Sí. He visto a Woodward con una cogorza increíble en el vestíbulo, pero hoy se supone que no hay alcohol, ¿No?

-Ah, ya. El tío se trajo una petaca de whisky. Y era bien grande. Estuvo bebiendo hace poco aquí, con esa mujer.

-¿Con Iris?

-Eso es.

-¿Sabes si se conocían de antes?

-Y yo qué sé. Tal vez sí, pero Woodward estaba tan borracho que supongo que tendría la vista nublada.

-Será mejor que hable con la parejita.

-Yo que tú empezaría por Iris. Ese tío está demasiado en las nubes.

-Vale, gracias por el consejo, creo que te haré caso. Pero solo por esta vez.

-Bah, no me lo tomo en serio porque sé que tarde o temprano necesitarás la ayuda de tu primita.

-Eres libre de pensar lo que quieras, Louise. Bueno, chao.

-¡Te estaré esperando para ganarte a los bolos!

Esta Louise no cambiará jamás. En fin, pues vayamos a ver a Iris. Llamamos a la 216 y…

-Oh, tú otra vez.

-Hola, Dave. ¿Sabes si está tu madre?

-¿Otra vez buscas a mi madre?

-Sí. ¿Por?

-No lo sé.

-Pues bien vamos.

-Espera un segundo…

Dave vuelve adentro e Iris ocupa el lugar de su hijo.

-Conque eres otra vez tú. ¿Qué quieres?

-Verá, la chica del bar me ha dicho que ha estado bebiendo con Kevin Woodward.

-Así es. ¿Por? ¿Hay una ley que lo prohíba?

-No, no, solo quería saber si se conocían de antes.

-Pues… ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-Por simple curiosidad.

Se oye el teléfono.

-Debo cogerlo.

-Claro.

Iris vuelve a dentro y Dave coge el relevo.

-¿Has acabado ya?

-Bueno, tu madre tenía que responderme a algo…

Dave suspira.

-Oye, ¿Te ocurre algo?

-Simplemente estoy preocupado por una cosa.

-¿Y me vas a decir qué es?

-Han movido mi maleta. No se nota casi, pero no tengo duda.

-¿Te han robado algo?

-Sí. Un sobre pequeño.

-¿Un sobre pequeño? ¿Qué contenía?

-No puedo contártelo.

-Entonces, no te puedo ayudar.

-¿Es que querías ayudarme?

-Depende. Si me ayudas, lo haré. Si no, pasaré olímpicamente.

-De acuerdo. Dentro había una cinta.

-¿Una cinta?

-No puedo decirte nada más. Solo que me lo envió alguien muy importante y tengo que recuperarlo.

-¿Quién es esa persona tan importante para ti?

-Eve.

-¿Quién es Eve?

-Una amiga de mi madre que me cae muy bien.

-¿Una amiga?

-¡Sí, una amiga! No creo que sea difícil de entender.

-Vale, vale, no me muerdas. Si encuentro el sobre o la cinta, te lo traeré.

-Gracias. La verdad, no esperaba que fueras a ayudarme.

-No lo hago por ti, chaval. Que conste. Tengo una ligera sospecha de ese sobre. Y sea lo que sea lo que contenga.

-¿Se puede saber de qué narices estás hablando?

-No es nada. Me marcho.

¿Qué habrá grabado en la dichosa cinta? He de encontrarla…

-¿Eh? Pero si es…

Kevin Woodward.

-¿Se encuentra mejor?

-Yo… He de marcharme…

Woodward consigue esquivar mi pregunta y se larga.

-¿Acaso estaría buscando a Iris?

Cuando me dispongo a seguirlo, oigo un portazo proveniente del final del pasillo. Había alguien en el cuarto de mantenimiento hace muy poco.

-¿A quién se le habrá perdido algo allí al fondo?

Decido dejar a Woodward para más tarde y entro en el cuarto de mantenimiento, cosa sencilla ya que no está la llave echada. No hay nada especialmente relevante a parte de unos armarios y un par de fregonas cochambrosas.

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso?

En la papelera hay un poco de papel marrón arrugado. Es un sobre en el que pone: De Eve, para Dave.

-Esto sería el famoso sobre…

Junto al sobre, en el cubo, hay una cinta con la grabación arrancada. Está estropeada.

-Supongo que esta es la cinta que se le habrá perdido a aquel mocoso…

He de devolvérsela, pero primero he de escucharla. Sé que no está bien, pero necesito esclarecer este turbio asunto. No soporto dejar las cosas a medias. Pero en mi habitación no hay ningún reproductor de cintas.

-Veamos si Louise tiene alguno…

Bajo de nuevo al bar. Louise, hija de mi vida, ya podrías cambiar de ubicación. Me estoy aburriendo de ir siempre a parar al mismo lugar.

-¡Eh, otra vez tú!

-Sí. Oye, ¿Tienes algo para escuchar cintas?

-Sí, bueno, tengo un equipillo. Pero qué caña le están metiendo al loro, ¡Vaya demanda!

-¿Alguien lo quería?

-Sí, el viejo Dunning. Vino a pedírmelo hace poco. Quería escuchar un poco de música. Supongo que algo de country o soul…

-Así que Smith también lo quería.

-Y tú, ¿Qué clase de música quieres escuchar?

-No tengo ni la más remota idea. Lo sabré al escucharla.

-Mira que llegas a ser rarita, Hyde. Vale, esto es lo que haremos. Tengo el loro en mi cuarto. Puedes escuchar lo que quieras, siempre y cuando no lo saques de ahí.

-Estupendo.

-Ah, otra cosilla. No uses los botones que no sean el "play", la "pausa" o el "abrir". Los botones están cascados.

-Gracias por el consejo.

Salgo del bar para deslizarme por el pasillo izquierdo. La habitación de Louise se abre con un ruido preocupante. Diviso el "loro" a distancia. Es sencillito, pero me valdrá. Ahora solo he de pensar en cómo arreglar la dichosa cinta para poder oírla.

-Puede que con esto…

Saco un lápiz de mi bolsillo. Lo introduzco por uno de los orificios y le doy vueltas. El rollo vuelve a estar en su sitio, así que ya puedo escuchar lo que me plazca.

-Vamos allá…

Introduzco la cinta por la cara B y se oye un ruido de interferencias con voces de fondo. La conversación es muy extraña, pero los tipos que hablan en ella no parecen de fiar…

-Es como si hubiesen colocado una especie de micro en la sala…. ¿Qué hace Dave con esto? Creo que ya va siendo hora de que cante…

Salgo por la misma puerta y me encuentro a Kevin como un alma en pena volviendo hacia recepción, tambaleándose…

-Pensándolo mejor, le sonsacaré a él primero.

Sigo a Woodward para ponerlo contra corriente y que me diga todo lo que sabe.

-Señor Woodward.

-Márchate.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-Márchate, quiero estar solo.

-No puedo irme. Necesito que me cuente lo que quiero saber. Por ejemplo, acerca de Iris. ¿La conocía de antes?

-¿Iris? ¿Es ella?

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Yo… Conozco a Iris, pero acabo de caer en la cuenta.

-Como no se explique…

-Ella es rubia. Se ha teñido el pelo, y por esa razón no la he reconocido. Pero sí, la conocía. Ya habíamos venido a este hotel los dos.

-Eso sí que es nuevo. ¿De hace cuánto estamos hablando?

-Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haces todas estas preguntas?

-Conteste, Woodward.

Woodward se queda atónito unos instantes.

-Vinimos hace 10 años.

-¿Antes de nacer Christian?

-Sí, yo…

-Me he enterado de que vino porque Melissa, su hija mayor, quería ver a su madre. Pero que su madre no es la misma que la de Christian.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo te has enterado?

-Me lo ha contado un pajarito. No tengo por qué decirle nada.

-Sí, así es. Traje a Melissa para que pudiera ver a su madre.

-Pero usted sabía que no estaría, ¿No es así?

-En efecto. Pero no soportaba ver a Melissa triste, así que por eso lo hice.

-Y después le pasó lo mismo con la madre de Christian e hizo la misma tontería.

-Sí…

-¿Le importaría empezar desde el principio?

-Déjame en paz, por favor. No quiero que sepas todo sobre mi vida privada.

-Tengo mis motivos para preguntar. Estoy ayudando a alguien a buscar una cosa relacionada con este asunto. La única pista que tengo para esclarecerlo todo es lo que usted no quiere contarme. Si me ayudara, le estaría agradecida. Al fin y al cabo, soy una cría, no dispongo de muchos datos.

-Está bien… Verás… Yo soy cirujano. En el año 1977 estaba casado con Grace, la madre de Melissa. Perdí a un paciente en una operación. Me hicieron pagar una suma de dinero enorme, y no podía cubrirla. Cuando me dieron el veredicto, le pedí el divorcio a Grace. No quería que acarrease con mis irresponsabilidades.

-¿Y qué?

-No lo aceptó. Me aseguró que ella se encargaría de conseguir el dinero.

-¿Lo consiguió?

-Así es. No sé de dónde, pero lo consiguió. Me hizo prometer que no le preguntaría, pero… Empecé a desconfiar de ella, y empezamos a pelearnos sin parar. Hasta que un día se marchó.

-Vale, este es el caso de Melissa. Ahora cuénteme lo de Christian.

-Unos años después de que Grace se fuera y de traer yo a Melissa al hotel como te he dicho, me di por vencido. Y en ese momento oscuro conocí a Eve.

-¿Eve?

-La madre de Christian. Fue amor a primera vista. De ese amor surgió Christian. Y las ironías del destino son tales que me pasó lo mismo con Eve que con Grace: desconfié de ella.

-¿Por qué motivos?

-Veía que en su trabajo manejaba cifras considerables de dinero. Y empecé a preguntarle por doquier sobre el tema. Pero siempre me repetía que no podía decirme nada. Y al final, se marchó. Exactamente lo mismo que me pasó con Grace.

-Vaya cosas… Así que ha cometido los mismos errores una y otra vez.

-Exactamente. Soy un idiota. Entonces me enteré de que Eve era una prima de Grace. Y claro, eso ya fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Al parecer, trabajaban juntas en una galería de arte.

-Pero todo eso era una tapadera, ¿Verdad? Quiero decir, los ingresos de una galería de arte no son lo que se dice bajos, pero no esas cifras astronómicas que usted mismo ha dicho que manejaban Eve y Grace.

-Sí, algo así. Es usted muy observadora, señorita Hyde…

-Ahórreselo. No va a conseguir nada dorándome la píldora.

-Antes me comentó que se llamaba Kylie Hyde…

-Sí, ¿Por qué? ¿Lo ha visto en un cartel de "Se busca" o algo?

-No, no, es solamente que me suena su nombre…

-No me irá a decir que conoce a alguien con mi mismo nombre…

-No, creo que conocí a alguien con un nombre parecido, pero supongo que me habré confundido. Disculpa si te ha molestado.

-No es nada. Adiós…

Dejo a Woodward en recepción mientras me adentro en mi mundo. Así que Eve y Grace eran primas… Eve es la remitente del sobre que iba destinado a Dave… Entonces, él la conocerá. Vayamos a preguntarle entonces…


	8. Capítulo 8

Acaban de dar las 23:00h. Antes de demostrarle a Louise que Kylie Hyde es la reina de la bolera, he de librarme del asunto de Dave, así que sin muchas ganas llamo a su puerta. Abre él, como de costumbre.

-¿Otra vez tú? ¿No puedes irte a molestar a otro sitio?

-Sé amable. He encontrado lo que estabas buscando.

-¿Sí?

-Así es.

-Dámela ahora mismo.

-Te la daré, pero antes respóndeme a un par de cosas. ¿Qué hace un niñito de mamá con esta cinta?

-No tengo ni idea de lo que me estás hablando.

-No, nada, supongo que no entiendo mucho de música, pero los tipos que hablan en esa cinta no parecen de fiar.

-¡¿Has escuchado mi cinta?!

-Sí. Sentía curiosidad, la verdad. Creí que seguramente sería algo interesante. Pero no me imaginé nunca que sería algo de este calibre.

-Enséñame mi cinta.

Le enseño a Dave el sobre y la cinta.

-¿Dónde lo has encontrado?

-En la basura del cuarto de mantenimiento.

-¿En serio?

-Ilumíname, Dave.

-De acuerdo. Pasa.

-¿Y tu madre?

-No está, ha salido a tomar el aire a la azotea. Creo que tendremos tiempo para charlar.

Entro en la 216.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Háblame de la cinta.

-Te lo digo y te lo repito. ¡La cinta no es asunto tuyo, niña! ¡Devuélvemela de una vez!

-Quieres la cinta, ¿Eh? Pues yo quiero respuestas. ¿Quiénes hablan?

-Ni idea…

-¿"Ni idea"? ¿Te crees que me chupo el dedo, verdad? ¿Qué haces con esa cinta? Por segunda vez…

-Ya te lo dije. Eve me la ha enviado. Ella me pidió que la trajera, eso es todo.

-¿Por qué la trajiste aquí?

-¡Pues porque me lo pidió!

-Vale, Eve te dio la cinta, lo capto. ¿Cuál era el supuesto plan?

-Me dijo que esperara a recibir sus noticias. Si no sabía nada en Navidades, tenía que traer aquí la cinta. Punto.

-¿Tenías mucha amistad con Eve?

-Mucha. A diferencia de lo común, me llevaba muy bien con esa mujer adulta.

-¿Entonces sabrás que tu madre antes a estado bebiendo con su marido, verdad?

-Su… ¿Su marido…?

-No lo sabías, ¿No?

-No tenía ni idea. ¿De verdad Woodward es el marido de Eve? Entonces el crío…

-Exacto, el hijo de Woodward.

-Oh…

-¿Cuándo viste a Eve por última vez?

Dave no me contesta.

-¿Dónde está?

Sigue sin hacerme caso. Lo odio.

-¡Maldita, sea, préstame atención! ¡¿Dónde está Eve, adónde fue?!

-¡Eres una niña insoportable! ¡No tengo ni idea! ¡¿Vale!? ¡¿Qué hago yo dándote una explicación?! ¡Debería ser al revés!

-Yo no tengo que decirte nada…

-¡Eve es mi amiga, no la tuya! Tengo que encontrarla…

-A ver que me aclare. Creo que sé por qué Eve quería que trajeses la cinta. En mi opinión, es una especie de seguro, que necesita para negociar con alguien.

-No lo sé, yo… yo solamente soy un mandado. Me dijo que si no recibía noticias suyas antes de Navidad, tenía que venir a este tugurio, y traer la cinta conmigo. Me dijo que tenía que dársela a un hombre…

-Estás muy preocupado por la desaparición de Eve, ¿No?

-Pues claro. Yo pensaba que estaba feliz de casada. No sé qué le pasó.

-Woodward vio que Eve manejaba mucho dinero. Empezó a desconfiar de ella, así que ella se llevó el palo de su vida.

-Ay, no…

-¿De dónde sacó Eve tanta pasta?

-¡No lo sé! ¡No tengo ni idea!

-Vale, lo entiendo. Vayamos a otro tema. ¿A quién tenías que darle la cinta?

-No lo sé.

-Oh, estupendo, las cartas sobre la mesa.

-Se lo pregunté a Eve, claro, pero… Me dijo que tenía que dárselo al hombre que pintó el ángel.

-¡¿Cómo has dicho?!

Entonces…Eve conocía al tipo que pintó el cuadro que ese Bradley robó a Nile…

-Pensaba que lo entendería al llegar aquí, pero nada. Así que aquí estoy, un chaval en un hotel de tres al cuarto, sin saber qué hacer. No sé quién puede ser ese tipo ni como encontrarlo.

Dave suspira.

-Supongo que a estas alturas no puedo andarme con rodeos.

-¿Todo esto es por la cinta?

-No, esto es por Eve.

-¿Te explicas?

-Eve es la prima de mi madre.

-¡Anda ya!

-Así es.

-Entonces… Una tal Grace es tu tía, ¿No?

-Pues… Sí.

-A esa Grace le pasó lo mismo que a Eve. Trabajaban juntas, Grace y Eve. Las dos parecían estar en negocios sucios. Woodward se casó con las dos, con una después de otra, y las dos lo dejaron por la misma razón. Él empezó a desconfiar de ambas. Pero seguro que no sabía que Grace y Eve eran primas.

-Comprendo…

-Yo… Estoy cansado… Cansado de todo esto. Solo quiero hacer lo que me pidió Eve, pero no sé qué hacer. No sé a quién entregar esa cinta.

-No eres el único que está buscando a Eve. Woodward y Christian son dos más en la lista. En cuanto al tipo de los ángeles…. Estoy segura de que está aquí. Si averiguo quién es, te lo diré.

-Gracias…

-Aquí tienes tu cinta, Dave.

Le doy la cinta a Dave y salgo de la 216 sin decir una sola palabra más. ¿El Hotel Dusk y la pintura del ángel están conectados? Ahora que lo pienso… Ese Bradley, que supuestamente birló el cuadro… Mi padre me dijo que vino bajo su nombre antes de que apareciera la cría con mi mismo nombre. ¿Tendrá eso relación?

Vamos a ver a Louise. Supongo que a estas horas debe de estar en su cuarto, así que me voy hacia allí. En efecto, Hyde, allí está.

-¿Lista para perder, Hyde?

-Ya lo sé, no me he olvidado, pero primero quiero contarte una cosa…

-No te estarás escaqueando, ¿No?

-Me parezco a mi padre, pero no tanto.

-¡Ja, ja, ja!

-Verás, he descubierto que esa cinta de antes era de Dave. Mira, me ahorraré los detalles, pero solo te digo que Dave tenía que darle la cinta a un tipo que pintaba ángeles.

-¡Venga ya! Eso no tiene ni pies ni cabeza.

-Ya, pero piensa… El tipo que pintó el ángel. ¿No crees que podría ser el autor del cuadro que se llevó Bradley?

-Pero… ¡Si tienes razón! ¡Tienes un instinto de poli que no veas, tía!

-Todavía no lo entiendo todo bien, pero… Lo encontraré, estate segura.

-No me cabe duda, colega. Pero ¡Quieta parada! ¡Tenemos una manita de bolos pendiente!

-Tú mandas, hermanita.

Louise sale al pasillo, y yo tras ella.

-¡Ya estamos aquí!

-¿En serio? ¿Quieres jugar aquí?

-Sí, tía. Es mucho más divertido así…

-Como quieras. A mí me da igual.

-Venga, tú primera.

Cojo la bola y hago que se deslice por la moqueta para que derribe la mitad de los bolos, es decir, 5.

-Eso no está mal, pero yo lo superaré.

Louise coge impulso y tira 6 bolos. Mierda….

-¡Estupendo! ¡El primer juego es para la menda!

-No cantes victoria, Louise, estoy calentando nada más.

-Vaya, vaya, la Hyde ahora se las gasta de chulita. Muy bien, pelirrojilla, a ver qué sabes hacer.

Vuelvo a lanzar, está vez algo más impulsiva. Ni en broma dejaré que Louise me gane en mi terreno. Tiro y… ¡9 bolos! Un puñetero bolo quiere morir…

-¡Hala! ¡Hacía siglos que no veía una jugada así!

-¿Qué, asustada?

-¡Ni lo sueñes, pardilla! ¡Yo haré un pleno!

Louise se emociona demasiado, porque no acierta en el centro y tira 2 bolos.

-Das pena, Louisita… ¡No te quejes, Hyde, has ganado porque te lo he dejado a huevo!

-Empate… ¿Cómo acabará?

-Con otra victoria de mamá.

-Menos chulear y más admirar a la pelirroja, Louise.

Tiro de nuevo para derribar 7 bolos.

-Bah, no está mal, pero ahora lo haré mucho mejor que antes…

Magia potagia. Louise se dispone a lanzar la bola contra los soldaditos de madera llamados bolos. Está a punto cuando suelta la bola cuando no debe y… ¡ZASCA! ¡La planta que tenía detrás a tomar por el saco!

-¡Mierda!

-¡Louise, la has hecho buena!

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Era la planta de Smith, tía! ¡El vejestorio idolatraba a ese estúpido hierbajo! ¡Mierda, la que me caerá encima!

La puerta del pasillo se abre de par en par como si hubiera oído a mi amiguita. De ella aparece Rosa.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!

-Nada, nada, sólo charlábamos un poquito…

-¡De "Charlar" nada, Louise DeNonno! ¡Otra vez con los bolos! ¡Eres igual a tu padre, no cambias nunca! ¡Y no me mientas!

-Pues vaya…

-¿Pero qué contestación es esa? ¡Sé educada y discúlpate!

Al lado de la maceta hecha añicos hay una llave… La cojo discretamente sin que Rosa me vea…

-Dejando eso a un lado, estoy la mar de preocupada.

-¿Qué ocurre, Rosa?

-¡No encuentro a Kya!

-¿Qué? ¿La ha perdido?

-¡Venga ya, Rosa! ¡Es una chiquilla, no un sello! ¡No has podido perderla!

-Vamos, Louise, en vez de discutir podríamos empezar a buscar a Kya.

-Señorita Hyde, se lo agradezco.

-De acuerdo, vamos a buscar a la rubia.

Rosa se marcha intranquila.

-Yo buscaré en la planta de abajo. Agente pelirroja, tú busca arriba.

-Muy bien. Pero antes… Mira esto.

Le enseño a Louise la llave de la maceta.

-¿Una llave? ¿De dónde la has sacado?

-Estaba en la maceta. ¿No te parece sospechoso?

-Pues un poco. El viejo Smith no tiene una copia de esta llave, pero ¿Esconderla en una maceta? Eso es que oculta algo.

-Desde luego. Toma, quédatela. Averigua qué abre y dame un toque.

-A la orden, agente Hyde. Ahora vayamos por Kya.

-Así es, me has leído el pensamiento.

Subo las escaleras. ¿Dónde se habrá metido Kya? No sé por qué, pero algo me incita a mirar en la azotea. Abro la puerta y… ¡Bingo, a la primera! Kya está allí, al lado de las luces de neón, a esa hora ya encendidas, mirando la más negra de las noches.

-¡Eh, Kya!

Kya me mira.

-Rosa te busca. ¿Por qué has subido sin decirle nada? ¿Es que os habéis peleado?

Kya me dice que no con la cabeza.

-¿Te ha dicho algo malo?

Kya hace que sí.

-Anda, escribe lo que te ha dicho.

Le doy mi agenda a Kya.

Kya coge la agenda y anota lo siguiente:

**She said to me: "What are you looking for?"**

-¿Acaso estás buscando algo, Kya?

Kya me dice que sí.

-¿Y por eso te ha sentado mal? ¿O no es por eso?

Kya sigue escribiendo.

**She said that she knows my father.**

-¿Rosa conoce a tu padre? No quiero ser mezquina, Kya, ¿Pero no murió?

Kya me dice que sí.

-Entonces no entiendes de qué puede conocer Rosa a tu padre.

Kya me dice que no. ¿De dónde conocerá Rosa al padre de Kya? Será mejor hablar con ella.

-Anda, Kya, vayamos dentro. Seguramente Rosa no querría decir eso y la habrás entendido mal. Vas a coger una pulmonía. Vamos, por favor.

Kya me mira y me dice que sí. Como buena chica, escolto a Kya hasta el cuarto de Rosa, quien la recibe con los brazos abiertos.

-¡Kya, pequeña! Ven, túmbate un rato. Olvídate de lo que te dije antes, ¿Eh?

Kya dice que sí.

-Gracias por encontrarla. Si me disculpa…

-Espere, Rosa. He de hablar con usted. Es sobre Kya.

-De acuerdo. Espere en el otro cuarto, se entra por esa puerta. Cuando termine de prepararle el té a Kya, iré allí.

-Está bien…

Entro por la puerta de madera rojiza que me ha indicado Rosa y me siento en la cama para esperar a que Rosa termine. Miles de preguntas circulan por mi mente. ¿De qué conoce Rosa a un tal Brian? Mientras me pongo a pensar en todas las preguntas que puedo formularle, ella entra a la habitación sin yo apenas darme cuenta de ello.

-Ya he terminado. Adelante, pregunte.

Se me pone un tono severo en la voz que no me resulta del todo desagradable.

-¿Qué sabe sobre Kya?

-No entiendo su pregunta.

-Ella me ha dicho que está buscando algo. Lo que no sabía es que usted lo sabía, no sé si soy clara.

-Yo… Yo no conozco al padre de la cría.

-¿A su padre?

-¡Maldita sea, se me ha escapado!

-¿Qué sabe de su padre?

-Que estuvo alojado en este hotel hace un tiempo. Lo sé por el folleto que Kya traía consigo. Es de hace unos 15 o 16 años. Claro, seguramente ella, o algún conocido se alojó aquí hará 15 años.

-Kya no tiene 15 años, eso se lo aseguro.

-Entonces es su padre quien se alojó aquí hace 15 años. Kya parece interesada en este hotel, ya que vino aquí ella sola, y eso me llamó la atención. Hubo un huésped que se alojó aquí hace 15 años que descubrió secretos de este hotel impresionantes.

-¿Y cree que ese huésped es el padre de Kya porque descubrió un secreto importante?

-Así es. No me olvidaré nunca. Fue hace 15 años. Un vendedor a domicilio vino a este hotel a cumplir un recado de su jefe.

Eso me suena de algo….

-A pesar de que parecía un cliente más del hotel, acabó descubriendo toda la verdad del pasado del hotel. Había una explicación para que lo descubriera. Estaba buscando a un conocido suyo que le traicionó. Además, trabajó de policía unos años atrás. Entonces, no hay duda. Ese vendedor es el padre de Kya.

-¿Ese vendedor no se llamaría Kyle Hyde por un casual?

-Pues… ¡Sí! ¿Le conoces?

-Ja, ja, pues claro que sí.

-Entonces no sé por qué me preguntas, jovencita. Sabrás tan bien como yo que el señor Hyde es….

-No, claro que no.

-¿Qué?

-Kya no es hija de Kyle Hyde. La única hija de Kyle Hyde soy yo misma.

-Ahora que lo pienso… Kylie Hyde… ¡Oh, no! ¡No me di cuenta! Debí suponerlo por el apellido. ¡Hablé sin saber! ¡Pobre Kya, qué disgusto le habré dado!

-El padre de Kya se llama Brian. Y su madre Kya, como ella. Ambos murieron asesinados.

-¡Pobrecita mía! ¡Y encima yo hurgando en la llaga! ¡No tengo remedio!

-…

-Señorita Hyde, siento mucho todo lo que le ha pasado a Kya por mi culpa.

-Seguro que si le explica que todo fue un malentendido la perdonará. ¿Pero a qué se refiere con esos secretos que mi padre descubrió?

-Veo que serás capaz de descubrirlos por ti sola. Eres joven e inexperta, pero veo instinto debajo de esa chaqueta. Sé que lo descubrirás todo. Solo debes ser paciente.

-Yo…

-Te daré una pequeña pista. Busca los cinco cuadros con manzanas del hotel. Solo eso. No me pidas explicaciones.

-De acuerdo.

-Adiós…

Salgo del cuarto de Rosa. Así que mi padre descubrió secretos del hotel interesantes. Si le puedo preguntar para que me aclare este maldito asunto.


	9. Capítulo 9

Subo a mi habitación y marco el teléfono de mi progenitor.

-¿Diga?

-Papá, Kylie al aparato.

-¿Aún estás despierta? Son casi las doce. Duérmete, te lo digo en serio.

-Ahora no puedo dormir. Tengo demasiado en qué pensar. ¿Conoces a Rosa, la doncella?

-¿A Rosa? Sí, claro. ¿Por qué?

-Rosa creía que eras el padre de Kya porque ella vino a este hotel expresamente y tú descubriste todo el pastel de no sé qué secretos pasados.

-¿Kya es la niña de la gasolinera, no?

-Sí. ¿A qué secretos se refería?

-A algo que pasó con el dueño anterior. Dunning, al que seguramente habrás conocido, era amigo del antiguo director del hotel.

-¿Y tiene algo de relación con cuadros de manzanas?

-¿Por qué lo crees?

-Rosa me ha dicho que era una pista. ¿Tiene algo que ver?

-Pues… Sí, algo sí que tiene que ver.

-Explícamelo todo.

-Kylie, no quiero hablar de eso…

-¡Ni falta que hace! Tarde o temprano lo acabaré descubriendo, con tu ayuda o sin ella.

-Eres muy joven y sin experiencia, Kylie. No creo que semejantes asuntos los entienda una cría de 13 años.

-Papá, no me subestimes. Una chica como yo no se encuentra dos veces.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Vamos, no hay más que mirarme. Tengo el pelo pelirrojo, el color menos frecuente de cabello. Y encima, tengo heterocromía. Vamos, no me digas que no llamo la atención a simple vista.

-Kylie, yo…

-¿Qué pensaste en cuanto me viste por primera vez?

-En cuanto te vi por primera vez estabas recubierta de sangre por haberte estado 9 meses en la panza de tu madre. ¿Cómo iba a saber si tenías el pelo rojo o era la sangre?

-Ja, ja, qué metáfora tan bonita. En pocas palabras, mi pelo es rojo como la sangre. Vamos, papá, no me des largas.

-Eres más especial para mí de lo que te crees, Kylie. Ahora no quiero hablar de esto contigo, pero tarde o temprano te contaré lo que quieras saber, te lo prometo.

-¿De verdad de la buena?

-Promesa de padre a hija. Lo hago porque si de verdad quieres resolver este caso, no deberías pensar en cosas que te puedan distraer.

-De acuerdo. ¿Pero entonces…? ¿Me ves capaz de resolverlo?

-Pues claro que sí. Tienes mi sangre, hija mía. Si yo pude, tú también. Pero cúbrete las espaldas.

-Lo haré.

-Una cosa más. ¿Rosa me confundió con el padre de Kya?

-Sí. Fue una majadería, pero ya le dije que el padre de Kya se llamaba Brian.

-¿Que el padre de Kya se llama "cómo"?

-Brian. Y sé también que esa niña que se alojó con mi mismo nombre tiene algo que ver con ese Bradley del que me hablaste. Esa niña se alojó en la 217. Me colé allí y encontré una nota en la que ponía "Te quiero K2. B. Bradley"

-¿Te estás quedando conmigo?

-No.

-Entonces te daré un dato que despejará un montón de niebla. Mi compañero se llamaba Brian Bradley.

-¡¿Brian Bradley?! ¡Entonces Kya…!

-He de colgar, Kylie. Hablaremos luego.

Mi padre cuelga. Qué oportuno. A ver si lo he entendido bien. El padre de Kya es el corrupto compañero de mi viejo que trabajó para Nile y robó el cuadro del ángel. Entonces… Los de Nile quisieron cortarle las alas, pero no hallaron nada. Pero Kya dijo que su padre, al igual que su madre, estaba muerto. ¿Qué sentido puede tener todo esto?

Y ya son las 12 de la noche. Esos malditos cuadros con manzanas están empezando a sacarme de quicio. Están por todas partes. Será mejor que les eche un vistazo para saber qué porras ocultan.

-Oh, hay uno en mi cuarto. Qué honor…

Me pongo de rodillas en la cama contemplando el cuadro como una posesa. Un bodegón corriente y moliente.

-Vaya pérdida de tiempo.

Un momento… Aquí parece haber dibujado un garabato. Una letra. En concreto, la Y. Creo que debería anotarlo en algún sitio. A parte de aquí, ¿Dónde más hay cuadros de estos? En el pasillo de la primera planta.

Salgo de mi habitación para observar el cuadro del pasillo. Eureka, también tiene una letra. En la esquina superior derecha tiene una E pintada.

Ahora que me acuerdo, había otro de esos cuadros en la 217. Uso la llave que tenía escondida, la que me trajo Louise, y entro. El cuadro sigue descolgado, como la primera vez que entré. Parece que también hay una letra oculta, una N.

-Supongo que ahora debería bajar para mirar el cuadro que ensimismó antes a Kya.

Bajo las escaleras chirriantes para ver a lo lejos el cuadro que busco. Cuando me acerco y lo examino con más detenimiento, acierto a ver otra letra N.

-Tenemos Y, E, N y N. Pero Rosa aseguró que había cinco de esos cuadros. ¿Dónde está el quinto?

Paso al vestíbulo a ver si doy con algo, pero Louise interrumpe mi letargo.

-¡Eh, Hyde! Han encontrado a Kya. ¿Fuiste tú?

-Exacto.

-Pudiste haberme avisado, jolines. La estaba buscando tanto como tú.

-Lo siento… Se me olvidó completamente.

-¡Ja, lo típico! ¡Nadie se acuerda de la pobre Louise!

-Anda, déjate de remilgos. ¿Has descubierto algo interesante?

-Sí, es sobre esa llave de la maceta.

-¿Qué abre?

-La bodega. No entiendo para qué tanto secretito, colega.

-Creo que tal vez deberíamos echarle un vistazo. Si estaba escondida, es que algo jugoso debe de estar escondido por ahí.

-Me parece un buen plan. Pásate por allí a partir de la 01:00h. ¿O ya quieres irte al sobre a sobar un rato?

-Imposible. No pienso desistir ahora.

-¡Esa es mi chica!

-Oye, una cosa, ¿Dónde están los cuadros con manzanas?

-¿Tan mal están las escaleras que te has caído y te has dado un golpe en el tarro?

-Vamos. Rosa me dijo que eran 5, pero solo he visto 4.

-Vale, deja que piense… Hay uno en el pasillo de arriba, otro en el pasillo este de al lado… ¡Y otro en tu cuarto!

-Esos tres están controlados. Hay otro en la 217.

-Pues… Espera… Creo que en la suite había otro.

-¿La suite?

-Es una especie de habitación especial. La 111, está que tenemos aquí.

-¿Has entrado?

-Sí. Mi viejo entró a recoger unas cosas y como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, le acompañé. Juraría que había un cuadro con una manzana y una botella pintadas, pero no sé…

-Pues hemos de entrar para ver si tienes la memoria en buen estado. Y para encontrar ese cuadro en primer lugar.

-Vale, puedo birlarle la llave a Smith en cuanto no mire y…

-¡Louise DeNonno!

Hablando del rey de Roma, por la puerta asoma.

-¡Mierda!

-¿qué haces aquí vagueando? ¡Anda, ve a recoger todo en el bar y ciérralo ya por hoy!

-Sí, ahora iba para allá, señor Smith.

-¡Vamos!

Louise se marcha corriendo.

-Le queda mucho que aprender…

-A mí me lo contará.

-Oh, hola, señorita. Siento que haya tenido que presenciar esto.

-No se preocupe. Con la televisión, los niños ya lo hemos visto todo.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Tengo tareas pendientes. Si me disculpa…

Dunning se marcha. Mientras me pongo a pensar un poco en lo sucedido, me saco unas patatas fritas de la máquina para no pensar con el estómago vacío. El ruido me incordia.

-No están mal…

Se me inunda la boca con un sabor a barbacoa de esos artificiales que le echan a las patatas. Riquísimo. Reflexionando, no me doy cuenta de que alguien se aproxima a la máquina. Kya.

-Hola, Kya, ¿Qué tal? ¿Aún despierta, eh?

Kya me dice que sí.

-Rosa me ha contado que lo de tu padre fue un malentendido. La mujer abrió demasiado la boca.

Kya me dice que sí de nuevo. Tal vez pueda preguntarle ahora por su padre.

-Oye…

Kya me indica que hable. Pero creo que será mejor no recordarle nada, al menos de momento. Supongo que Louise ya tendrá la llave, así que…

-¿Quieres venir conmigo y con Louise? Ella me estará esperando…

Kya me dice que sí. Primero daré un voltio por el hotel para disimular y esperar a que no haya moros en la costa. Dunning anda por allí cerca, y como me pille acabaré durmiendo a la intemperie. Si consigo dormir hoy…

Kya me sigue por todas partes sin pestañear. En toda la carrera por el cuchitril, no me quita los ojos de encima y me mira con cierto asombro. ¿Por qué? Soy rarita, ¿Pero tanto?

Llegamos por fin al vestíbulo. Parece que Smith no anda por ahí, así que llamo a la puerta de la 111. No oigo a nadie, pero decido preguntar.

-¿Louise? Soy Kylie, y Kya viene conmigo.

-Vale, adelante. Está abierto.

Giro el pomo redondeado para acceder a la suite del Hotel Dusk. A simple vista tampoco es bastante diferente de la mía.

-Siento no haber dado señales de vida, es que tenía que disimular. Como llegaran a ser Jenny o Dunning y ven que la puerta habla con mi voz, se me cae el pelo.

-Tranquila, lo has hecho muy bien.

-¡Eso sí que es ser buena colega! Ah, hola, Kya, no te había visto.

Kya dice hola con la mano.

-El cuadro está ahí, donde la cama y tal. Date prisa, no quiero que se enteren de nuestra reunión clandestina.

-Claro, vuelvo en un periquete.

-A ver si es verdad.

-Kya, tú espera con Louise.

Kya me dice que sí. Abro la puerta y entro a la sala donde hay una cama de matrimonio y el acceso al baño. Tal y como me había prometido Louise, allí está el quinto cuadro. Lo observamos detenidamente y vemos que hay una letra J. Ahora que las tengo todas, sabré si tienen algún significado.

Si me paro a pensar en todos los cuadros, me acuerdo de que ninguno tenía el mismo número de manzanas. Si ordeno las letras según el número de manzanas de los cuadros que las contenían, aparece: J-E-N-N-Y.

¿Jenny? ¿La recepcionista? ¿Por qué pone su nombre en los cuadros de una manera tan extraña? Ahora que me acuerdo, la tarjeta antigua de la oficina tenía el nombre de Jenny también. Y la foto que vi en el cuarto del viejo… ¿Sería Jenny? Y la anotación también habla de ella. ¿Qué demonios le pasó a Jenny? ¿Tendrá esto que ver con el cuadro aquél del ángel, ya que hablamos de cuadro?

-Será mejor que me salga ya de aquí.

Abro la puerta para volver con Louise y Kya.

-¿Ya está?

-Sí. He visto que hay un mensaje oculto en los cuadros.

-¿El qué?

-Hay letras ocultas en cada uno de ellos. Si se ordenan, forman el nombre "Jenny".

-¿La hija de Smith?

-La misma. Hace un rato entré en el cuarto del viejo porque estaba abierto, y una anotación del 79 decía que Jenny "había vuelto". ¿Sabes algo?

-Yo solo sé que Smith pasó unos cuantos años sin ver a su hija. Y que volvió un día de año Nuevo. Pero yo no sé mucho más.

-Comprendo.

Kya no ha parado de escuchar nuestra conversación.

-Tía, vayámonos ya de aquí.

-Sí, pero antes, me gustaría hablar con Kya.

Kya se me queda mirando. Acto seguido, me dice que sí y se está quietecita, dispuesta a prestarme atención.

-Antes te sentó muy mal lo de tu padre, ¿No?

Kya me dice que sí.

-Tu padre…

Kya se me queda mirando.

-¿Se llamaba Brian Bradley, no?

Kya se pone más pálida que la leche. En vez de contestarme, pierde el conocimiento y se desploma en el suelo.

-¡AAAAAH!

-¡Kya!

-¿Qué ha pasado, Hyde?

-Ni idea, pero hemos de despertarla.

-¡Haz algo, despiértala!

Cojo a Kya de los hombros y la sacudo ligeramente. No funciona.

-¿Tienes algo frío? Eso puede valer.

Mis manos están algo frías del ambiente del hotel. Pongo la palma de la mano en la mejilla de Kya, a ver si se reanima. Funciona. Abre los ojos lentamente y la ayudo a levantarse.

-¡Así se hace, Hyde!

-Kya, ¿Te has hecho daño?

Kya parece no prestarme atención. Se pone las manos en la cabeza como si estuviera pensando, con una cara triste y los ojos cerrados.

-Pa… ¡Papá! ¡Papá!

-¡¿Kya?!

-¡Papá! ¡No!

-¡Kya, estás hablando!

Me quedo de pasta de moniato al oír por vez primera la voz de Kya.

-¡La leche! ¡Puede hablar!

-Kya, tranquilízate. Tranquila, confía en mí.

Kya empieza a llorar.

-¡Papá, no te vayas! ¡No te mueras!

-Kya, ¿Qué dices? Tranquila, cuéntamelo.

-¡Ellos mataron a mi padre!

-¿Nile, no? Me lo dijiste.

Kya me dice que sí.

-¿Cómo que te lo ha dicho? ¿Te ha hablado antes?

-Le hice preguntas y ella me respondió por escrito en la agenda.

-¡Claro, muy inteligente!

-Deja eso ahora. Kya, ¿A qué te refieres?

-Mataron a mi padre… Los hombres horribles de Nile… Le dispararon en el corazón… Su venganza se había cumplido… Y por poco me matan a mí también…

-No te preocupes, estoy aquí contigo, ¿Vale? Te ayudaré, pero antes debes ayudarme tú. Cuéntame lo que pasó.

Kya me dice que sí.

-Vamos, no te preocupes, rubita. Cuéntaselo todo a Kylie, que ella sabe mucho de esto.

-Mi padre trabajó para Nile. Pero él no quería… No quería aquella vida.

-¿Entonces?

-Un hombre de Nile mató a su hermana. El trato era que mi padre tenía que vender a sus compañeros policías revelando datos sobre la investigación. Si lo hacía, liberaría a su hermana, pero lo traicionaron a él también. Ya habían matado a su hermana cuando llegó a la cita. El hombre que la mató le ofreció ser su camarada, y mi padre aceptó.

-¿Por qué?

-Dijo que sería la única manera de conseguir venganza. Y lo hizo. Mientras trabajaba para ese hombre horrible, hizo cosas horribles. Cuando por fin se vengó, se llevó un cuadro de Nile con él. Por eso le buscan, porque no perdonan ni olvidan.

-¿El cuadro del ángel, no?

-Así es. Por eso los de Nile quieren matar a cualquiera que tenga relación con él. Por eso mataron a mi madre. Era como una advertencia.

-Mi padre le conocía.

-En efecto. Mi padre me habló mucho del tuyo. Kyle Hyde, su mejor amigo. Un hombre taciturno pero muy impulsivo.

-Sí, así es. ¿Y qué estás buscando en este hotel?

-Pues… Yo…

-Kya, será mejor que lo dejemos aquí por ahora. Descansa, no te preocupes, ¿Vale?

-Vale…

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No, gracias, Louise. Puedo yo sola. Espero poder hablar contigo más tarde.

-Por supuesto. Pero ahora, descansa.

Kya se marcha. Louise y yo no tardamos mucho más en salir. Cerramos la puerta con la llave y nos ponemos a charlar.

-¿Por qué lo has dejado a medias?

-Kya tiene un gran vacío, ya lo has visto. No creo que le vaya bien revivir tantos malos momentos en tan poco.

-Entiendo. ¿Y la vas a forzar hasta que te lo cuente todo?

-No voy a forzar a nadie. Ella misma me ha dicho que me lo contará.

-Como quieras…

-Oye, me voy a mi cuarto a lavarme la cara. Seguro que me vendrá bien.

-Claro, nos vemos luego.

Me subo a mi cuarto sin dejar de pensar en todo lo que Kya me ha contado. El agua fría abre mis párpados soñolientos de par en par. El frío empapa toda mi cara y parte de mis manos. Ya estoy mucho más relajada, hasta que…

*¡Toc, toc!*

-¿Quién será?

Abro la puerta y me encuentro a Louise alarmada.

-¡Hyde, no te lo vas a creer! ¡Se la ha llevado! ¡Se la ha llevado!

-¿Qué dices, Louise? No tengo ni idea de lo que me estás contando. ¿Qué tal si respiras hondo y empiezas por el principio?

-¡Smith se ha llevado a Kya!

-¿Cómo?

-Mientras Kya iba hacia el cuarto de Rosa para descansar, yo pasaba por ahí, y me saludó. ¿Vale? Entonces Smith pasó por ahí, la vio hablar y le dijo que quería hablar con ella. Kya no dijo nada, pero Smith se la llevó. ¡¿Te lo puedes creer?!

-¡Qué fuerte! ¿Y a dónde se la ha llevado?

-No tengo ni la más remota idea, pero creo que deberíamos empezar a buscar.

-Estoy de acuerdo, vamos.

Salgo a fuera cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

-Iré a buscar en el cuarto del viejo, ¿Vale?

-Sí, buen plan. Yo miraré en pasillo izquierdo.

-Estupendo. Si quieres algo, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

-Entendido.

Louise se marcha corriendo alocadamente. Será mejor que vaya a ver dónde ha metido el viejo a Kya. Abrimos el pasillo derecho y llamamos a la puerta del cuarto de Smith. Nada.

-¿No hay nadie en casa?

Aunque no estén, la puerta no está cerrada con llave. Voy a acabar lo que empecé antes. No me gusta dejar las cosas a medias.

-Pues no, no hay nadie.

Creo que voy a seguir leyendo aquel cuaderno de antes. Mira por dónde, está en la misma página que ojeé antes. Lo vuelvo a leer sin saltarme ni una coma.

-_ "Es extraño que haya vuelto unos días después de revelarle la historia a un huésped" _¿Ese huésped será mi padre? Al fin y al cabo, es el año en que vino al hotel.

Sigamos leyendo. Vayamos en concreto al día en que mi padre vino al hotel. Ponemos unas cuantas páginas anteriores y…

"_Día 28 de Diciembre de 1979. Creía que después de tantos años me podría haber librado de la historia de Evans y de los trapicheos que mantuvimos, pero no ha sido así. Hoy ha venido un huésped que lo ha descubierto todo. Mi secreto, mi pasado… Y todo porque ese tipo que vino hace 6 meses y dio su mismo nombre estaba relacionado con él. Era un compañero al que estaba buscando porque le traicionó. Brian Bradley, por fin he descubierto su verdadero nombre. Él me dejó "Ángel abriendo una puerta"…_

No hay duda. El huésped del que habla es mi padre. Y Bradley, que vino 6 meses antes que él. Lo demuestran dos hojas de inscripción que hay añadidas por un clip a la página.

Nombre: Kyle Hyde

Dirección: 1020 West Avenue

Ciudad y Estado: Nueva York, NY.

Fecha de hoy: 30 Junio 1979

Habitación: #217

Nombre: Kyle Hyde

Dirección: 340 E. Ave. 48

Ciudad y Estado: Los Angeles, CA

Fecha de hoy: 28 Diciembre 1979

Habitación: #215

Qué curioso, mi padre vino exactamente el mismo día que yo y estuvo en la misma habitación que yo. Banalidades de la vida, sin duda. ¿Y eso que dice del cuadro del ángel? ¿Acaso está aquí? En lugar de seguir pensando en eso, le echo un vistazo a un montón de páginas más adelante. Por fin encuentro lo que busco.

"_30 de junio de 1994. Hoy ha vuelto a aparecer ese hombre que vino hace unos 15 años, Brian Bradley. Lo he reconocido perfectamente. No venía solo, su hija le acompañaba. Me pidió un favor: a pesar de que no era su nombre real, tenía que inscribir a su hija con otro nombre: Kylie Hyde. No entendí bien por qué, pero acepté, ya que conozco el pasado de ese hombre y no me gustaría ponerle en problemas, más de los que tiene. Cuando ya era de noche, me ha invitado a un trago en el bar, y me ha revelado el motivo del cambio de identidad de la cría. Quiere protegerla. Sabe que Nile va tras sus pasos, y ya mataron a su amada. No quería que su hija sufriera el mismo destino. Y por lo visto, tenía una especie de plan de emergencia. No sé en qué consiste, pero me da igual. Pienso ayudar a ese hombre y a su hija."_

¿Un plan de emergencia? ¿A qué se refería? No hay duda, la niña que vino a este hotel que se llamaba como yo era Kya. Pero todavía no entiendo qué es lo que había maquinado su padre. Creo que lo descubriré pronto. A esa página, hay adjunta otra hoja de inscripción.

Nombre: Kylie Hyde.

Dirección: 1020 West Avenue

Ciudad y Estado: Nueva York, NY

Fecha de hoy: 30 Junio 1994

Habitación: #217

Sin duda es Kya. Pasemos de página, a ver si al día siguiente pasó algo que merezca la pena saber.

"_1 de julio de 1994: Cuando Brian Bradley y su hija se han marchado del hotel, he subido a la 217, la habitación que ocupaban. Sobre la cama he encontrado una caja y dos llaves. No sé qué significado puede tener, pero ninguna de las llaves abre la caja. Lo guardaré a ver si puedo encontrar alguna respuesta posible. Espero que se cuiden y que no les pase nada malo"_

-Así que Bradley dejó la caja y las llaves.

Bien, creo que ya basta de leer el diario. Busquemos a ver qué más encontramos. Pasamos a la zona del cuarto donde está la cama y un escritorio. Encima del escritorio hay un recorte antiguo de periódico que habla ni más ni menos que de Osterzone.

-¿Qué hace Smith con esto? Este periódico es del año de la pera, ¿Qué interés puede tener guardarlo?

Me lo quedo por si acaso. Abro los cajones. En el primero hay un montón de tarjetas de cumpleaños idénticas a la de la oficina. En el cajón de abajo hay un folleto del hotel, aunque algo lo diferencia del mío. Hay una marca hecha con un bolígrafo rojo en la bodega. ¿Qué significado puedo tener?

Algo me dice que debo investigar la bodega. Cuando salgo de la habitación de Smith dispuesta a hacerlo, oigo una voz familiar.

-¡Eh, Hyde!

-Louise…

-¿Están ahí dentro?

-No, qué va. Pero creo que tenemos que investigar más a fondo la bodega.

-Estupendo. Es casi la una de la madrugada, habíamos quedado a esta hora. Voy tirando yo, te espero allí.

Louise se marcha escopeteada. Ando despacio. Siempre lo hago cuando estoy pensando en otras cosas. ¿Cuál sería el plan de Bradley para proteger a Kya? ¿Cómo les borraron del mapa los de Nile? ¿Qué secretos oculta el hotel? ¿Qué le pasaría a Jenny para que tuviera que separarse de su padre? Todo este asunto me tiene muerta de la intriga.

Supongo que esta será la bodega. Louise debe de haber llegado hace por lo menos 10 minutos. Abro la puerta y me la encuentro desmayada en el suelo.

-¡Qué demonios! ¡Louise! ¡Despierta!

Intento auxiliarla. Me acerco a ella y… Negrura.

…


	10. Capítulo 10

-Oh… Uh… Ah…

Me despierto tirada en el suelo. Tengo un dolor de cabeza de campeonato.

-Señorita Hyde… ¡Señorita Hyde!

Es Rosa.

-Oh, menos mal. Está bien.

-Pues sí. La muerte no será tan dolorosa, me imagino.

Consulto mi reloj. He pasado una hora en trance tirada en el suelo. Ay, mierda… La cabeza.

-¡Ah, mierda, qué dolor de sienes!

-Louise… Creía que te habían liquidado. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, colega, pero tengo la cabeza como un bombo.

-Sí, igual yo.

-¡No sabéis cuánto me alegro de que solo haya sido el susto! ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Alguien nos atacó. ¿Verdad, Louise?

-Así es. ¡Ay, mi madre, la cabeza!

-¿Conseguiste verle la cara?

-No, tía, todo fue muy rápido. ¿Tú?

-Tampoco. Te vi tirada en el suelo, me agaché para ayudarte y ¡Pam! Estrellitas por todas partes, y a dormir. ¡Me cogió desprevenida!

-¡La cabeza me va a estallar!

-Yo estoy igual…

-¡Basta ya de quejarse! Levantaos y dejad de lloriquear. Ya me he enterado de lo de Kya. ¡Y aún no ha vuelto!

-¿No? ¿Aún no?

-Estoy la mar de preocupada. Hemos de ayudar a la pobre Kya.

-Sí, por supuesto.

-¡Tenemos que descubrir a dónde se la ha llevado Smith!

-Hemos de observar esto a conciencia.

Rosa me mira como si ocultara algo, pero en este momento no me apetece interrogar a nadie. Miro una por una todas las estanterías maldiciendo para mis adentros por mi dolor de cabeza, que poco a poco va cesando. Al llegar a la última, veo que hay una caja de botellas de bourbon de cuatro compartimentos donde solo hay tres botellas. En ese momento me acuerdo de mi padre. Cuando se entere de lo que ha pasado…

-Mira, allí está la botella que falta.

Decido colocarla en su sitio, y oigo una especie de ruidito.

-¿Qué ha sido ese ruido?

Tal vez tenga relación con la marca que vi en el plano del folleto de Smith. Así que apartamos la estantería, y un hueco enorme agujerea la pared. Es el acceso a algún tipo de sótano.

-¡Lo sabía!

-¡Ostras pedrín! ¿Qué hace eso ahí?

-¿No lo sabías, Louise?

-No tenía ni pajolera idea.

-¿Y usted?

-Tendrás que perdonarme. Yo sí lo sabía. Era para ver si lo descubrías tú. Pero en mi defensa diré que pensaba ayudarte si no te salías victoriosa.

-Tía, Hyde, ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-¿Y tú qué crees? Pienso ir a investigar.

-¡No voy a dejar que vayas sola!

-No, Louise. Quédate aquí.

-¡Y una mierda! ¡Necesitas carabina, y no pienso dejarte tirada!

-Calla y atiende. Necesito que me cubras las espaldas. No sé qué me voy a encontrar ahí. Si me pasa algo, tendrás que ir a salvarme el culo.

-¡Pero Kylie…!

-¡Louise, obedece por una vez en tu vida!

-Yo me encargaré de que no se mueva. Si en una hora no has vuelto, la mandaré a buscarte.

-De acuerdo, Hyde, pero vigila.

-Lo haré, descuida.

Louise me da una palmadita en el hombro.

-Buena suerte, colega.

Trago saliva. Allá vamos. Espero no arrepentirme. Bajo las escaleras que llevan al sótano inundándome en la más negra oscuridad. Por suerte, hay una bombillita que ilumina un poco. Avanzo por el pasillo sigilosamente y con mucha sangre fría. Los pasos resuenan en el poco aire que habrá allí abajo. Si no hiciera ruido, podría oír incluso el eco de los latidos de mi corazón, que parece que se me vaya a salir del pecho. Al fin encuentro una puerta metálica con un pomo poco ortodoxo, a modo de palanca. He de subirla para poder entrar. Lo hago y me deslizo dentro del cuarto.

-Vaya… Qué de chismes hay aquí…

Hay varias estanterías, cajas viejas tiradas por el suelo y una mesa con una especie de ordenador desencriptador.

-Investiguemos a ver si hay algo que merezca la pena.

Lleno de polvo, encuentro un libro titulado "Banalidades de la vida", en el cual se describe detalladamente cómo con una mina de lápiz puedes mejorar el contacto eléctrico con solo espolvorear un poco de polvo de grafito en el enchufe. Chupado. Pero ahora eso no me importa un bledo. En el estante de arriba hay un libro azul. A pesar del desgaste que tiene, se puede leer que debajo del polvo del lomo pone "Osterzone, el pintor fantasma"

-¿Un libro sobre Osterzone? ¿Para qué?

Al parecer es un libro sobre cómo se descubrió su obra después de la muerte de dicho artista. Entre las páginas hay una foto. Parecen Dunning y una niña. Seguramente Jenny, porque es una foto muy vieja. En el reverso, hay una fecha. "5/18" Dieciocho del cinco…

De repente, se oyen unos pasos que se dirigen hacia la puerta.

-¿Quién podrá ser?

No tengo tiempo de seguir pensando en ello porque han bloqueado la puerta.

-¡Mierda! ¡Será mejor que encuentre cómo salir de aquí o la cosa se pondrá seria!

Sangre fría, Hyde, sangre fría. Sigo investigando, esta vez el escritorio. Hay una cajonera metálica pequeña. En el primer cajón hay una caja con combinación numérica.

-Tal vez si pongo la fecha de la foto…

Funciona. Nada más poner "518" en el dial, la caja se abre. Dentro hay una carta sin remitente.

-A ver qué pondrá.

_Este es tu último trabajo. Acábalo y serás libre. Nunca más volveré a pedirte nada. Nuestro secreto nunca debe de ser revelado. Mantén la boca cerrada y te prometo que algún día recuperarás a Jenny. Vuelve al Hotel Dusk y ten paciencia. Robert Evans"_

Esta carta va dirigida a Dunning Smith. ¿Acaso Jenny estaba secuestrada? Junto a la carta hay unas letras sin sentido aparente

"Wabmzhwvm qa

Lcvvqvo Auqvp"

¿Qué significarán las letras? Porque digo yo que algo significarán. Tal vez usando la máquina desencriptadora… pero no se enciende. Tal vez la corriente no pase como es debido.

Compruebo el enchufe. Parece que está todo en orden, pero no pasa bien la electricidad… Eh, el libro de antes… Yo tengo un lápiz. Tal vez si consiguiera hacer polvo y esparcirlo…

Mira, mi día de suerte. En uno de los cajones hay una lima. Hago polvo con la mina y lo esparzo por todo el enchufe. Acto seguido, lo conecto y pruebo a encenderlo. Parece que ahora funciona. Será mejor que aproveche.

Pero necesito el número correcto para introducirlo en el dial de la máquina y que se pueda desencriptar el texto correctamente. ¡Mierda! Eh, ¿Yo no cogí prestada una luz ultravioleta? En el papel que hay al lado del cacharro podría estar la respuesta. Acerco la luz, y se ve claramente el número 12.

-Lo introducimos así y empezamos a teclear.

Tecleo letra por letra del batiburrillo indescifrable que hay al final de la carta. Le doy a "Enter" y esto es lo que me aparece:

Wabmzhwvm qa

Lcvvqvo Auqvp

Osterzone is

Dunning Smith

¡Maldita sea, no es posible! ¿El pintor fantasma es el viejo Smith? No puede ser. Este era el secreto que no debería ser revelado nunca. Y el que seguramente mi padre descubrió en su momento.

Debajo de la mesa hay una caja de herramientas en las que hay un martillo, ya en las últimas de su esplendor. Aun así, lo cojo. Me podría ser útil para reventar alguna puerta o algo.

Mierda… Me cuesto mucho respirar… Se me acaba el aire… No…

Oigo golpes en la puerta.

-¡Hyde, Hyde, contesta! ¿Estás ahí?

Mi salvación.

-¡Louise, soy yo! ¡Ayúdame, estoy encerrada! ¡Socorro!

-Vale, tranqui. Abriré la puerta.

Al cabo de medio minuto la puerta está abierto y saco la cabeza para respirar profundamente. Por poco me ahogo. Espero no tener que vivir esta desagradable sensación nunca más.

-¡Eh! ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, tranquila. Me ha faltado poco para quedarme sin oxígeno.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Entré sin problema, pero después alguien me encerró y me quedé atrapada. ¡Suerte he tenido de ti!

-Al final sí que me has necesitado, ¿Eh?

-Sí…

-¿Aún no hay rastro del viejo ni de Kya?

-No. Investiguemos un poco más.

-Voy contigo.

Louise y yo nos ponemos en marcha para investigar el pasillo. Cuando llegamos a una de las esquinas, parece que uno de los ladrillos se ha caído.

-¡Vaya hotel más cochambroso! Se cae a trozos.

-No es eso. Hay algo tras esto. Solamente hay que tirar los demás ladrillos para ver qué es.

-¿Y con qué lo hacemos?

-Tengo un martillo que encontré en el sótano. Tal vez eso valga.

-Hum… Prueba a ver.

Cojo el martillo y empiezo a aporrear la pared con él. Los ladrillos van cayendo poco a poco. Es muy divertido. Al final, nos encontramos una puerta vieja.

-¡Hala! ¡Una puerta!

-Bien deducido, después te doy un caramelito. Anda, hemos de entrar.

-A ver si encontramos al viejo aquí…

Abrimos la puerta y entramos. Es una estancia vieja y destartalada. Está todo lleno de utensilios de pintura y botes de pintura. Un aroma a este mismo líquido inunda todo el espacio.

-¿A qué huele? Es como si alguien hubiera estado pintando…

-Sí. Dunning.

-¿Me estás diciendo que el viejales se dedica a la pintura?

-Así es. Él pintó todos los cuadros de las manzanas.

-¿Los que estabas buscando por todas las esquinas?

-Exactamente. Me he enterado de que Jenny fue secuestrada hace un tiempo. Y si no, algo así. Ese era el motivo por el cual la niña no estuvo con su padre durante unos años.

-Vale, lo que tú digas. ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con que el viejo pinte?

-Algo tiene que haber por aquí…

-Eh, mira eso.

-Es un cuadro.

-Pero si es todo blanco. ¿Cómo se titula? ¿"Gato blanco en una tormenta de nieve"?

-Algo no encaja. Es demasiado grueso para ser un cuadro. Tal vez esto sea una capa de pintura extra para taparlo.

-¿Y con qué podrías destaparlo?

-No tengo ni idea, ¿Tienes algo?

-Eh, prueba con esto. Estaba en aquella mesa.

-¿Una espátula? Hm… Podría servir… Déjame probar…

Empiezo a rasgar el lienzo con la espátula. A poco a poco, la capa de pintura blanca va cediendo y se van viendo tonos azulados, rosáceos, blancos… Cuando termino de pulir todo, me topo con la imagen del marca-páginas de Martina.

-Vaya, había un cuadro de verdad debajo. Parece un ángel, ¿No?

-Sí.

-Un ángel…

-¿Has visto esto antes?

-Pues no… Eh, espera…

Le indico a Louise que es lo que ambas estamos pensando.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Este es…!

-El cuadro que robó el viejo de Kya a Nile.

-Y el cuadro por el cuál murió el colega de mi viejo… ¡¿Qué hace esto aquí?!

-No lo sé. Es lo que tenemos que averiguar.

-Todo este tiempo… Escondido aquí debajo de mi dormitorio. ¡Es como para mear y no echar gota! ¡No entiendo una mierda!

-Este cuadro lo ha pintado Smith.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Mira, escucha. El supuesto autor de este cuadro es Osterzone, pero murió muy joven. Después de morir, encontraron unos cuadros suyos. Después de eso, los repipis de las galerías de arte empezaron a babear. Los cuadros se vendían por cantidades astronómicas.

-Entonces… ¿Osterzone pintó el cuadro y después el viejo Smith lo copió?

-Qué va, esto no es una copia, es el original.

-Pero me acabas de decir que el cuadro es de Ostra… De Ostento… ¡De ese pavo, leches!

-¿No lo pillas?

-¿Pillar qué?

-¡Smith es Osterzone!

-¡¿Me estás vacilando?!

-La obra de Osterzone se descubrió gracias a un libro que escribió un amigo de Smith. En él se explica cómo descubrió todo el trabajo del pintor.

-¿Entonces?

-Creo que todo era un negocio. Osterzone no es más que una tapadera.

-¡Entonces ahora sí que lo he pillado! ¡Ese Evans estaba metido hasta el cuello con lo del cuadro!

-Así te he visto aguda, Louise. Lo que aun no entiendo es el porqué de todo esto.

-Vaya lío, colega…

-Por ahora, encontremos a Kya. Sospecho que Smith es el único que nos puede explicar de qué demonios va esto.

-Vale, voy detrás de ti.

Salimos ambas de ahí. Volvemos a pasearnos por el pasillo hasta encontrar una extraña línea que recorre la pared que hay frente a la puerta del sótano.

-Mira, Hyde, ¿Qué es esto?

-Es una puerta…

-¡Jolines, hay puertas por todas partes!

-Hemos de entrar.

Empiezo a golpear la puerta con todas mis fuerzas, hasta que logra ceder. Me topo con Smith, y a mi derecha, con Kya.

-¡Smith, Kya!

-¿Estás bien, Kya?

-Sí…

-Dunning, tiene esto llenito de escondrijos. ¿Son obra suya?

-No.

-Entonces, ¿De quién?

-No te concierne, pequeña.

-De "pequeña" nada. Se acabaron las medias tintas. Cuéntemelo todo, y no se salte ni una letra.

-Hm… Está bien. Pero solo a ti. A nadie más.

-Louise, llévate a Kya.

-¡Tú mandas! Vamos, Kya.

-No.

-¿No?

-Quiero oírlo todo. Mi padre sabía esta historia, y le mataron precisamente por ello. Quiero oírla.

-De acuerdo, quedaos las dos.

-¿Quieres que hable delante de Louise y Kya? Ni hablar, eso sí que no. ¡No tienen por qué escucharla!

-Tal vez crea así, pero ellas no. Kya es hija de Brian Bradley, y creo que la historia tiene que ver con él, así que ella tiene derecho a escucharla, como hija legítima suya que es.

Kya dice que sí.

-En cuanto a Louise…

-¡Me atizó en la cabeza! ¡Trató de matarme! ¡Soy solo una maldita cría, joder!

-¡No seas tonta, DeNonno! ¡No quería matarte! ¡Ni a ti ni a Kylie! Es solo que no creí que fuerais vosotras. Si lo hubiera sabido, nunca lo habría hecho.

-Ahórrese disculpas. Y empiece a hablar. ¿Por qué trajo aquí a Kya?

-Simplemente, quería que me explicara cosas de su padre lejos de miradas y oídos indiscretos.

-Empecemos por el principio. Creo que conoció a mi padre. Quiero que me cuente lo que le contó a él.

-Kyle Hyde. Por supuesto que le conocí. Nunca lo olvidaré.

-Pues adelante, cuénteme exactamente lo mismo.

-De acuerdo. Supongo que ya habrás oído hablar de Robert Evans.

-Su camarada. Sí, así es.

-Fuimos a la misma facultad. Después de perder contacto, nos rencontramos un fatídico día en el que las mujeres de ambos murieron en un accidente de avión. Evans me habló sobre una idea que tenía. Ambos estábamos licenciados en pintura. Él se hizo cargo de la galería de su padre, mientras yo las pasaba canutas para mantener a mi hija Jenny.

-Entiendo. ¿Y esa idea?

-Evans me dijo que quería demostrar a todo el mundo lo bueno que era yo en pintura. Entre los dos creamos a Osterzone. Yo me mantenía oculto pintando día y noche sin parar, mientras él sembraba la curiosidad. En menos de lo que canta un gallo, el valor de mis obras se disparó. Todo parecía perfecto, hasta que yo cambié de mentalidad. Me sentía miserable por ocultar mi obra. Pero en cambio Evans empezó a dársele bien timar a los demás. Pero era evidente que no era él el cabecilla. En sus trapicheos se acabó mezclando con verdaderos magnates.

-Así que Nile lo descubrió y le clavó las garras.

-En efecto. Un día, cuando Evans era dueño de este hotel, me invitó a pasar la noche. Cogí a mi hija y nos vinimos. Me invitó a un trago y después me trajo a esta sala. Me dijo que pretendía que me escondiera aquí y siguiera con mis cuadros. Cuando terminó de explicar el plan que tenía para amasar todavía más fortuna, me negué en redondo. Le dije que no.

-¿Y secuestraron a su hija?

-Sí. Los bastardos de Nile la secuestraron.

-Se llevaron a Jenny…- Kya interviene con esa frase.

-Así es. No podía hacer otra cosa, me puse a pintar. Pero no quería nada, solo a mi niña. Pero no volvía. Al final, me di por vencido y le dije a Evans que sabía que no la recuperaría. Me volví loco y destrocé todos mis trabajos. Me dijo que me traerían a Jenny. Y entonces llegó el día en el que conocí a tu padre, Kya.

-¿A Brian Bradley?

-El mismo. Esa noche, me invitó a un trago. Al cabo de un rato, me preguntó por Evans. No le dije nada, por supuesto. No pretendía contarle la historia a un desconocido. Sin embargo, habló. Me dijo que Nile le buscaba porque sabía el secreto de Evans.

-¿Qué secreto es ese?

-Que Evans era parte de Nile bajo un nombre falso.

-¿En serio?

-¡Qué flipe!-. No hace falta decir que la que habla ahora es Louise.

-Señor Smith, ahora si no le importa continuaré yo.

-¿Tú, Kya?

-Adelante, Kya.

-El nombre falso de Evans era Norman. Norman contactó con mi padre y le dijo que habían secuestrado a su hermana. El trato era el siguiente: Norman liberaba a su hermana si mi padre le contaba a Nile todo lo que la policía sabía.

-La historia de antes…

-Sí. Mi padre me lo contó todo antes de irse… Tuvo que traicionar a los suyos, entre ellos tu padre, Kylie.

-Así es.

-Pero lo peor es que no volvió a ver a su hermana. La mató Norman. Mi padre se quedo desgarrado por la tristeza. Norman le dijo que trabajara para él. Papá aceptó, pero no por gusto. Sabía que si se negaba, Nile iría a por él. Y si aceptaba, podría darle su merecido a Norman. Entonces… Norman, o sea, Evans, fue a ver a su hija al hospital porque estaba enferma. Mi padre llegó antes. Cuando llegó Evans, le mató.

-¿Y luego?

-Nile le quería muerto. Así que empezó a huir de ellos. Y además, no podía volver a la policía, porque también le querían muerto por traidor.

Kya empieza a llorar.

-¿Os imagináis la herida que mi padre tenía en lo más profundo de su alma? Mi pobre papá…

-Exacto, Kya. Esa es la historia. Después llegó tu padre, Kylie. Que lo averiguó todo, al igual que tú ahora mismo. Eres su viva imagen, de verdad.

-No es el primero que me lo dice.

-Fue tu padre quien dejó el cuadro del ángel aquí, Kya.

Kya asiente con la cabeza.

-Y después, al cabo de unos años, le volví a encontrar. Vino con Kya al hotel.

-Ya me sé la historia. Kya, tú eras la otra Kylie Hyde, ¿No?

-Sí…

-Era parte del plan de tu padre. Lo hizo para llamar la atención del mío, me imagino.

-Exactamente. Verás, a pesar de que no te había visto antes, sé lo que mi padre me contaba sobre ti. La hija de su mejor amigo, de mi misma edad, pelirroja con ojos de diferente color.

-Tu padre lo investigó todo, ¿No?

-Exacto.

-Kya, ¿Serías tan amable de contarme tu historia?

-Claro que sí. Pero te lo advierto, mi vida es extremadamente triste.

-No te preocupes por mí. Vamos, cuenta lo que puedas.

-Tratando de refugiarse del punto de mira de Nile, mi padre intentó ocultarse como pudo. Estaba hundido, pensaba que no tenía salida. En ese momento, se cruzó con mi madre, Kya Collingwood. Se quedó deslumbrado de la belleza de aquella mujer, única para él. Tendrías que haber oído a mi padre hablando de ella, Kylie. Parecía otro.

-Comprendo…

-A pesar de que ambos se amaban con locura, papá decidió mantenerlo en secreto. No quería que constara en ninguna parte que mi madre tenía relación con él, para mayor seguridad. Pero, como cualquiera, no pudo controlar sus sentimientos hacia mi madre. Así que, tarde o temprano, le acabaron descubriendo los de Nile.

-¿Cómo murió tu madre?

-Asesinada por una bala en el pecho, al igual que mi padre.

Llantos de nuevo.

-Tú y yo… Nacimos el mismo día, Kylie. Exactamente el mismo día.

Ambas pronunciamos a la vez.

-24 de diciembre de 1981.

-Exacto. Pero a pesar de que apenas nos llevamos unas horas, fueron nacimientos distintos.

-No comprendo…

-En tu nacimiento, todo el mundo estaba feliz admirando a la recién llegada. Digamos que fue un momento feliz para tus padres.

-Por supuesto, o al menos, eso espero. Y estoy completamente convencida de que tus padres te querían.

-No he dicho que no, solo que… Tanto mi madre como mi padre se llenaron de felicidad al tenerme. Para mi padre, tenerme era empezar de cero. Siempre me decía que fui una bendición para él.

-Algo pasó, ¿No?

-Por supuesto. Si alguien es capaz de estropearle los buenos momentos a mi pobre padre, esos son los de Nile. El doctor tenía que pesarme, medirme, hacerme la revisión y tal, creo que me entiendes.

-Sí.

-Mi padre me acompañó mientras mi madre se quedó descansando en su habitación. No pasaron ni cinco minutos desde que mi padre salió de allí hasta que se oyó un disparo. No te podrías imaginar cómo se sintió de mal mi padre cuando entró de nuevo en la habitación y encontró a mi madre muerta en la camilla del hospital. Alguien se había colado por la ventana y le había pegado un tiro.

-Oh, no…

Kya vuelve a llorar. No me extraña.

-¡Y por eso mi madre solo estuvo conmigo durante una hora y media, y no más! ¡Papá perdió a uno de sus seres más queridos! Todo por su pasado, que trató de dejar atrás…

-Maldita sea, Kya…

-En esos momentos me iban a llamar Krystal, pero en cuanto mi madre murió, mi padre me rebautizó como Kya, en honor a mi difunta madre. Y así fue cómo mi padre tuvo que hacerse caro de mí él solo. Cada día durmiendo con un ojo abierto, que se suele decir, vigilando que no me ocurriera nada. Poco antes de venirnos a este hotel, mi padre empezó a sospechar que los de Nile se traían algo entre manos.

-¿El qué?

-Ni él estaba seguro, pero algo muy malo. Sabía que no tardarían en encontrarle, así que ideó un plan para protegerme. Y para eso se valió de tu padre, Kylie.

-¿Te importa explicarte?

-Él siempre me dijo que si algo le pasara, tenía que encontrar a su mejor amigo, al que traicionó. Por lo visto, estaba convencido de que él haría lo imposible.

-A pesar de todo el obscuro pasado de la traición y demás, tu padre lo tenía como un buen amigo…

-Por supuesto. Entonces, este era el plan. Me trajo aquí y me inscribió bajo un nombre falso, el tuyo. Después nos volvimos a casa y durante unos meses todo estuvo tranquilo… Hasta que llegó el diciembre, cuando papá sabía que ya le faltaba poco para que le pillaran.

-¿Cómo lo podía saber?

-El instinto de policía no se pierde. Supongo que sabes muy bien a qué me refiero.

-Sí.

-Bien. Ahora dime, tu padre no está aquí porque tenía un encargo de su jefe, ¿Verdad?

-Así es… Espera, no me lo digas. Tu padre tuvo algo que ver con este encargo.

-Sí.

-El plan era que tu padre sabía que tal y como al mío le marcó el haber venido aquí, al tener que dejarme en algún sitio, lo haría aquí. Y entonces se descubriría lo del mismo nombre que el mío. Como digna hija de un ex policía, no iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados e iba a investigar el porqué.

-Muy bien, exactamente. Mi padre usó un simulador de voz para contactar con tu padre con la voz de su jefe hace 4 días, cuando aún vivía. En las últimas, pero aún vivía. Le indicaba que tenía que ir a un sitio de viaje y que podía dejarte en algún sitio. Por descontado, eligió un sitio-tapadera que pasara por este hotel.

-Pero si tu padre murió hace 4 días, y cumplimos años el mismo día, eso significa que…

-Así es. Mi padre también murió el día de mi cumpleaños.

-¡Maldita sea!- Esta es Louise.

-Mis dos personas más queridas murieron en mi día especial.

-¿Y qué viniste buscando?

-Algo que mi padre dejó el día que vinimos aquí.

-Entonces te referirás a esto…

Me saco la caja y se la muestro a Kya.

-¡Mi caja de música!

-También encontré estas dos llaves con las iniciales de tus padres y otra con una cinta rosa.

-Mis llaves…

-Ninguna abre la caja. Lo he probado.

-Mi padre me dijo que evitara por todos los medios que esta caja acabara en manos de Nile. Al parecer, contiene algo valioso que él me guardó. Me dijo que tarde o temprano hallaría el modo de abrirlo. Acto seguido, me dio mis dos esclavas.

-¿Me las dejas ver?

-Sí, por supuesto.

Kya se quita con cuidado las esclavas y me las tiende. Las acepto y las examino con el mayor detenimiento posible. Ni Louise, ni Dunning ni la propia Kya me interrumpen una sola milésima de segundo.

-¿Eh? Parece que hay un hueco…

En ambas esclavas parece haber un pequeño hueco. Si se mira con más detenimiento, es una cerradura.

-¡Hay cerraduras en las esclavas!

-¿Cómo?

-Tal vez las llaves que me encontré…

Abro la esclava de "Brian" con la llave de la B, y la de "Kya" con la llave de la K. Al instante, las esclavas se abren mostrando dos fragmentos de llave.

-¡Córcholis! ¡Dos cachos de llave!

-Seguramente esta sea la llave que abra la caja-

Junto los dos pedazos de la llave y pruebo a abrir la caja. Un simple giro, y la cerradura cede abriéndola. Al abrirla, una figura de una princesa rubia vestida de rosa empieza a dar vueltas mientras suena música de carrusel.

-¡Kylie, has abierto mi caja!

-Así es. Por eso tu padre te dio las esclavas. Porque ocultó en ellas la llave que te permitiría abrirla.

-Tío, Hyde, ¿Y entonces qué pinta la llave de la cinta rosa?

-Sí, ¿Y qué guardaría que fuera tan importante en esta caja?- Smith abre la boca por fin.

-Yo creo que lo que quería decir es que esta caja es valiosa para Kya.

-Pero yo no soy importante para Nile. Si mi padre no quería que los que le mataron la encontraran, es que algo valioso tendría.

-Ahora que lo pienso, si se agita parece que contenga algo…

Kya cierra la caja parando la musiquita y la agita.

-Tienes razón. Hay algo en el interior.

-¡Una caja con doble fondo!

Vuelvo a abrir la caja palpando la hendidura. No cubre la caja entera.

-Si nos fijamos bien, en esa esquina de ahí hay otra cerradura minúscula.

-¡Oh!

-¡Hyde, será la que abre la llave rosa!

-Probemos…

Meto la llave de la cinta rosa en la cerradura, y el fondo de la caja se abre dejando al descubierto el objeto que hacía ruido. Una joya de dimensiones épicas.

-¡Dios Santo Bendito!

-¡Ese pedrusco debe valer millones!

Kya coge la joya que está unida a una cuerda, atónita.

-Es… Es un diamante…

-Este es el botín que tu padre no quería que cayera en manos de Nile.

Kya empieza a llorar.

-Le mataron por este diamante… ¡Por esta maldita piedra mi padre se dejó su vida!

Kya sigue llorando a lágrima viva.

-¡Papá! ¡Vuelve conmigo, por favor!

Nadie se ha dado cuenta de que hay algo más junto a la joya. Son varios recortes de periódico.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?

No son muchos, solo un par. En el más antiguo pone lo siguiente:

"_29 de diciembre de 1980. El museo Nacional ha recibido una donación anónima. Se trata de un diamante de medidas descomunales. Una piedra preciosa que no se ve dos veces. A partir del día de hoy, quedará expuesta en el museo para que los curiosos puedan admirar la grandeza y la belleza de este diamante"_

El otro artículo es de exactamente un año después:

"_29 de diciembre de 1981. Hoy se cumple un año desde que el Museo Nacional recibió el diamante más grande conocido hasta ahora. Desgraciadamente, la banda de crimen organizado conocida como Cóndor la ha robado recientemente. Se desconoce su paradero"_

Entonces… Esa banda llamada "Cóndor" está relacionada con Nile. Nile se quedó el diamante, y el padre de Kya lo robó para darles su merecido a los de Nile. Entonces, los mafiosos decidieron borrarlo del mapa de una vez por todas. Bradley lo sabía, pero no le importó. Para que su muerte no fuera en vano, ocultó el diamante en el juguete favorito de su única hija. Más tarde, vinieron los dos a este hotel y Bradley dejó aquí la caja de su hija con pistas indirectas para abrirla. Entonces es cuando llegamos al 24 de diciembre de este año. Bradley le envía un mensaje a mi padre con la voz de su jefe donde le indica que ha de hacer un recado y que debe dejarme una noche sola en este hotel. Justo antes de morir, Bradley le dice a su hija que al cabo de 4 días debe ir al hotel Dusk cueste lo que cueste y le da las esclavas. Aparecen los de Nile y se lo cargan. La pobre Kya se queda sola en el mundo, pero acepta la última voluntad de su pobre padre e intenta por todos los medios llegar aquí. En ese preciso instante en el que logra llegar, me conoce. Oye mi nombre, del cual su padre le ha hablado, y sabe que tiene que pedirme ayuda como hija del mejor amigo de Bradley que soy. Este es el resumen de todo lo ocurrido. Ahora falta esperar al final.

-Kya, escúchame. Mañana mi padre vendrá a recogerme, y te lo presentaré tal y como quería tu padre, ¿Vale?

-Sí.

-Él sabrá lo que debe hacer.

-Mi padre me lo dijo. "Sé que algún día conocerás a Kyle. Y a su hija, Kylie, de la cual ya te he hablado. Cuando les conozcas, confía siempre en ellos. Confío plenamente en que solo querrán el bien que yo quiero para ti, mi pequeña". Y eso pienso hacer.

-Muy bien. Ahora deberías descansar.

-Como quieras, Kylie.

-Toma, el collar y la caja. Son tuyos. Guárdalos bien.

-Eso haré. Y nunca dejaré que los desgraciados que mataron a mi querido padre cojan esto.

-Buena respuesta. Tu padre estaría orgulloso.

Kya sonríe por primera vez desde que llegó.

-¿Puedo…? ¿Puedo darte un abrazo, Kylie?

-Pues claro que sí.

Y así es como acabo abrazando a Kya, cómo me conoce al fin y cómo yo derramo un par de lágrimas por ella. Aunque a simple vista no lo parezca, Kya se acaba de convertir en una de mis mejores amigas.

Y así es también cómo nada más llegar a mi cuarto me desplomo sobre la cama y me quedo frita al momento. Esta noche soñaré con todo lo que acabo de descubrir: el oscuro pasado del hotel, la trágica historia de Kya, el collar de diamantes que le regaló su padre antes de morir… Solo queda ver qué dirá mi padre cuando la conozca por fin.


	11. Epílogo

Los primeros rayos de sol del día y el teléfono se han puesto de acuerdo para sacarme de la cama. No he dormido más que 6 míseras horas, pero para mí es más que suficiente. Mientras maldigo para mis adentros por el escandaloso sonido del teléfono, descuelgo el auricular.

-¿Sí?

-Kylie, cielo, soy tu madre. ¿A qué viene esa voz de ultratumba? Te he despertado, ¿Verdad?

-Sí, pero no tienes toda la culpa de mi insomnio. Ayer estuve indagando sobre la historia del hotel. Lo descubrí todo, pero me acosté a las dos pasadas.

-¡Si es que no tienes remedio, hija de mi vida!

-Ya te contaré los detalles más tarde. Ahora supongo que me iré a desayunar antes de irme con el viejo Hyde de vuelta a casa.

-Sí, eso, date una ducha, desayuna algo, y luego nos vemos.

-Chao.

Cuelgo el teléfono. A continuación, me despego de las sábanas y cojo la ropa que llevé ayer para después de ducharme. Como no sudé, no necesito otra.

Me recojo el pelo en una coleta para no mojármelo. El agua se impregna de todo mi cansancio, que se acaba yendo por el desagüe haciendo que al salir me sienta mucho más relajada. Me visto, cuelgo la toalla, me paso el cepillo por el pelo y después de preparar mi maleta, llegó la hora de ir a desayunar. Mi maleta me acompaña.

Cierro la habitación con llave. Este cuarto ha sido testigo de una especie de aventura en la que he podido demostrar mi instinto de policía, que corre por mis venas por herencia de mi padre.

-¿Kylie?

Es June.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Yo… Solo quería disculparme. Te he causado muchos problemas, y lo siento.

-No te guardo rencor.

June asiente.

-Toma, es para ti.

-¿Una carta? ¿Me la has escrito?

-No, no fui yo. Fue esa Martina, la encontré en tu puerta. Le pregunté, y me pidió que te la diera.

-¡Ja, ja! Debí suponerlo. Oye, ¿Vas a volver a Beverly Hills?

-Supongo que sí. Pero primero hablaré con la poli.

-¿Vas a confesar?

-Sé que es arriesgado, pero he de aceptar mi responsabilidad.

-Así se habla.

-Sí. En fin, me voy yendo ya. He de preparar mi equipaje.

-Cuídate.

-Igualmente.

June vuelve a su habitación.

-He de leer la carta. Espero no dormirme…

Rompo el sobre sin demasiada delicadeza. Esto es lo que pone.

_Estimada señorita Hyde, _

_Conocí a Alain Parker anoche. Le prometí que recuperaría a Alissa, y que nunca cometeré un error del mismo calibre. Pienso empezar de nuevo. Voy a componer una canción exitosa. Y esta vez, va a ser realmente mía. Me gustaría que usted fuese la primera en escucharla, y me dé su parecer. Que la vida le sonría ampliamente, _

_Martina Summer._

Pues vale. Me guardo la carta en el bolsillo. Cuando quiero bajar las escaleras, Alain Parker me interrumpe.

-Buenos días, señorita Hyde. ¿Has dormido bien?

-Sí, lo poco que he dormido, pero sí, gracias.

-Me alegro mucho. ¿Ya se marcha?

-Sí. Mi padre llegará dentro de un rato. Espero que se cuide mucho.

-Gracias.

-Seguro que algún día se cumplirá ese deseo.

-Ya lo creo que sí. Cuídate.

-Lo haré.

Me despido y bajo las escaleras. Ahí me topo con Christian y Melissa.

-¡Kylie!

-Buenas, Christian. ¿Dormiste bien?

-¡Sí! ¡He dormido muy bien!

-Me alegro, me alegro.

-Mi padre me contó un secreto.

-¿Me lo vas a contar?

-Dice que mi madre me quiere mucho, y por eso volverá a casa.

-No está mal, ¿Eh? Seguro que tú también encontrarás a la tuya, Melissa.

-Gracias, Kylie. Tu padre me dijo exactamente lo mismo.

-¿Mi padre?

-Sí, lo conocí cuando era como Christian. Kyle Hyde, ¿No?

-Sí. Hay que ver qué pequeño es el mundo.

-Ni que lo digas.

-Christian, dale las gracias a Kylie por haberse portado tan bien contigo.

-¡Gracias!

Sonrío a Christian.

-Mi papá me está esperando. ¡Tenemos que irnos ya!

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos.

Le desordeno la melenita castaña a Christian. Hay, este mocoso…

-¡Adiós!

Christian se va con su hermana mayor por el vestíbulo. A ver qué tenemos hoy de desayunar.

Abro el portón y avanzo hasta el restaurante. Me siento en la misma mesa que ocupé ayer en la cena. Al poco, viene Rosa.

-Buenos días, señorita Hyde. Le traigo su desayuno, tal y como le prometí.

Rosa me deja un plato que contiene un par de huevos fritos con una loncha de beicon a modo de carita. ¡Ja, ja, ja! Mi padre me preparaba lo mismo cuando era pequeña. Bueno, más pequeña.

-Espero que le guste.

Veinte minutos más tarde, no queda una mísera migaja en el plato. Estaba realmente delicioso.

-¿Ya ha terminado, verdad?

-Por supuesto. Estaba buenísimo.

-Me alegro mucho. Espero que se cuide mucho.

-Claro, lo haré.

-Dele recuerdos a su padre.

-De acuerdo.

-Adiós, señorita Hyde.

Me levanto de la mesa y me voy de nuevo al pasillo después de despedirme de Rosa. Antes de poder llegar al vestíbulo, me encuentro con Dave.

-Hola, Kylie.

-Buenos días.

-¿Te marchas ya?

-Ya he desayunado, así que no me queda otra opción que esperar sentada a mi padre.

-Comprendo…

-¿Piensas seguir buscando a Eve?

-Claro que sí. No pararé hasta dar con ella.

-Pero primero desayuna, ¿No?

-Me has leído el pensamiento. Ya nos veremos.

-Claro…

Dave entra en el restaurante y yo me voy al vestíbulo. Quien no podría faltar en mi despedida es Louise.

-¿Cómo lo llevas, Hyde?

-¿"Cómo lo llevas"? Vaya manera de dar los buenos días.

-Anda, ¿Has desayunado vinagre o qué?

-¿Hoy vuelve tu padre?

-Sí, por la noche. Le daré recuerdos. Dáselos a tu viejo también.

-Lo haré, descuida.

-¿Qué tal Kya?

-No ha dormido nada. La pobre no puede soportar el hecho de que no tiene padres. ¿Se la vas a presentar a tu viejo?

-Sí, claro. Oh, casi lo olvido. Toma tu foto.

Le devuelvo a Louise la foto en la que aparecían Danny y Bradley.

-Gracias.

-Mira a Bradley. No me dirás que no se parece a Kya.

-Ya te digo, son como dos gotas de agua. Y ahora se ha quedado sin él.

-Ya ves lo que hace la gente por una estúpida piedra brillante.

-Sí… En fin, si quieres ir a buscar a Kya, está todavía en el cuarto de Rosa.

-Claro, iré a buscarla.

-He de irme. Pero espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto.

-Somos camaradas, Louise. Por supuesto que nos volveremos a ver.

-¡Así se habla! ¡Y viviremos un montón de aventuras como esta!

-¡Ja, ja, tú mandas!

-Chao, Hyde.

Louise me da un abrazo amistoso y desaparece. Entro por el pasillo derecho y llamo a la puerta del cuarto de Rosa.

-¡Oh, es usted! ¿Viene a por Kya, no?

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Me lo contó todo. La pobre no ha dormido nada.

-Me lo dijo Louise.

-Ya veo. Así que se la quiere presentar al señor Hyde.

-En efecto. Kya le habrá comentado la razón.

-Así es. Enseguida está lista.

Al cabo de dos minutos, Kya se asoma por la puerta.

-Buenos días, Kylie.

-Hola, Kya. ¿No has dormido bien, no?

-No, no mucho. Pero no temas, aguantaré.

-¿Tienes tu caja?

-Aquí la tengo.

Me muestra la caja y la agita para indicarme que el collar está dentro. Lleva la llave rosa colgada del cuello y sus esclavas puestas.

-Gracias por todo, Rosa.

-Cuídate, pequeña. Y usted también, señorita Hyde.

-Gracias…

Rosa cierra la puerta. Sin necesidad de decir nada más, Kya me sigue hasta la recepción, donde Dunning y Jenny parecen estar esperándome.

-¿Ya se marcha?

-Así es. Esperaré a mi padre por aquí.

-Bien. Parece estar todo en orden.

-Me alegro…

Kya se alarma de repente.

-¡Ay, no! ¡Me dejo las llaves de las letras! Soy un desastre… Vuelvo enseguida.

-Claro, aquí te espero.

Kya se marcha de nuevo por el vestíbulo a toda prisa.

-Así que ya sabes toda la historia…- Jenny parece estar al corriente.

-Sí, así es. Resulta increíble que la pagaran con usted.

-Esa gente no se anda con tonterías.

-Lo sé. Para muestras, Kya. Sus padres murieron el mismo día, de diferente año, por culpa de Nile. Dos de sus cumpleaños fueron trágicos.

-Sí, así es.

-Así que ahora se la va a presentar a su padre…

-Claro. Como mejor amigo del padre de Kya que era, creo que es lo mínimo.

-Por supuesto…

-Me alegro de haberles conocido, y de conocer toda la historia.

-Así que ya lo sabes todo…

Una voz que conozco perfectamente interviene en la conversación. Papá…

-Hola, papá.

-¿Has dormido bien?

-He dormido poco, pero estoy bien.

-Me alegro. Oye, ¿No te ha pasado nada raro hoy?

-Pues… Sí. Me ha llamado Ed…

Sí, por ahí va.

-Y me ha dicho que qué demonios hacía en Nevada.

-¿Y tú qué le has dicho?

-Pues le he dicho que estoy aquí porque él me lo encargó, y me ha dicho que estoy mal de la chaveta.

-Así que un encargo falso, ¿No? Eso esperaba oír.

-¿Y se puede saber cómo te has enterado tú?

-Ahora te lo explico. Antes, he de presentarte a alguien.

-¿A quién?

-Enseguida llegará.

-Kylie, ya sabes lo que opino de las bromas, y como sea otra de las tuyas, ya puedes ir olvidán…

Kya aparece por el vestíbulo.

-¡Ya está, Kylie, ya lo he cogido to…!

Kya se queda mirando a mi padre. Él no parece mucho menos sorprendido.

-Papá, te presento a… A Kya Bradley.

Pausa…

-Kya, este es mi padre, Kyle Hyde.

-Se… Señor Hyde…

-Kya…

-Su padre era tu amigo Brian Bradley.

-Es un placer conocerle por fin, señor Hyde. Mi padre así lo quería.

-¿Dónde está?

-Nile… Ellos le…

-Entiendo…

Kya mira al suelo, triste.

-¿Y no tienes a nadie?

-A su madre también la mataron los de Nile, el día en el que ella nació.

-¡Maldita sea!

-Papá, ¿Qué puede hacer?

-Yo…

-No se preocupen por mí. Haré lo que pueda para no caer en manos de Nile.

-Supongo que no te querrán respirando, ¿No?

-Así es. Me quieren muerta por llevar la sangre de Brian Bradley.

-Tranquila, Kya, no permitiré que te pase nada.

-¿Qué piensas hacer, Hyde?

-Bradley…

Mi padre parece estar pensando en sus cosas. Apuesto lo que sea a que el recuerdo de su mejor amigo circula por su mente.

-Kya, no pienso permitir que te pase nada. Nile te está vigilando, y tú eres solo una niña. Te encontrarán, hazme caso.

-Lo entiendo… Pero no se me ocurre una idea mejor para escapar, señor Hyde.

-Hemos de encontrar un lugar seguro para ella, papá.

-Te he de tener vigilada en todo momento, Kya. Nile es imprevisible.

-Sí… ¿Pero cómo?

Mi padre piensa durante unos instantes, pero yo soy más rápida.

-La única manera de tenerla vigilada siempre es que viva con nosotros.

-Kylie, eso no es posible. Molestaría. Seguro que hay algún otro modo de…

-No, Kya. Kylie está en lo cierto. Al fin y al cabo, me he topado con mucha gente de Nile, y mi casa sigue siendo un lugar seguro. Creo que no te pasará nada si vienes con nosotros.

-¿De verdad? ¿No les importa?

-Claro que no. Has de confiar en nosotros.

-Confío plenamente en ustedes. Si mi padre así me lo indicó, así lo haré.

-Kya, bienvenida a la familia.

-Gracias.

Kya me vuelve a abrazar. Y yo me sentí muy contenta de tener a una nueva compañera en casa. Aunque Kya es frágil, la ayudaré en lo que haga falta y no será una amiga para mí, sino una hermana.

De ese modo, ambas nos subimos en el coche de mi padre y nos conocimos mejor durante el viaje de vuelta. Dos chicas, nacidas el mismo día, iguales y opuestas al mismo tiempo. Eso no se ve dos veces. Pero he de admitirlo: mi aspecto, mi personalidad y mis seres queridos, todo en uno, soy yo, y alguien como yo no se ve dos veces.


End file.
